The Ship of Desires
by SD130413
Summary: The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship? EO F/m J/C at the least!
1. Awards

**Ok so here is the first chapter of the new story I mentioned in Gluing Glass if you've been reading. So this is an EO story. I will not be updating it until I finish gluing glass but I thought I'd be nice and give you a taste of it seeing as the first chapter has been written for a while!**

**ENJOY!**

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter one - Awards**_

"Olivia you look fine!" Casey groaned as her friend smoothed her hand down her dress for the third time.

Olivia, Casey and Melinda were all at Olivia's apartment getting ready for the annual NYPD officers ball. Olivia normally took a date with her but this time she decided not to bother as her girlfriends were as single as she was and instead they decided to go in together and see if there were any men worth looking at there.

The three ladies had been shopping for their dresses a week before. They'd enjoyed their time in the small and expensive boutiques of Manhattan together trying on a multitude of dresses, some just for a laugh.

Casey and Melinda had chosen their dresses pretty quickly but they had spent hours with Olivia trying to find the right one for her. She hated being all feminine around her co-workers, she knew they saw her as just one of the guys and a part of her wished that she could just turn up in a nice suit, nicer than she wore to work but just not a dress but her friends wouldn't hear the end of it.

At past balls Olivia had worn the same simple little black dress that fitted her snuggly but wasn't much to draw the eye, that had been the whole point of wearing it so that the only eye that was on her was her current date but this year Casey and Melinda had talked her into wearing something more like the other female cops wore, long, colourful and God-Damned sexy.

The dress Olivia had gone for screamed for men to look at her. She hadn't chosen it though, Melinda and Casey had persuaded her to buy it and she had to admit it was a nice dress and looked good on her. It was bluish purple with one strap, covered in blue, purple and silver jewels. It had a slit coming from her upper thigh which allowed her to show a little leg without being too much. The slight sweep train of the chiffon fabric finished the figure hugging dress that embraced Olivia's curves in all the right places.

"It's too much!" Olivia complained looking at her friends. "I mean your dresses are gorgeous but they're short and simple!"

Casey smirked and shrugged. She was wearing a simple green halter neck dress that fell to her thighs. It had one row of tiny diamante's that lined the sweetheart neckline.

Melinda wore a yellow silk dress that fell to just above the knees. It hugged her tiny waist and had a diamante choker around the neck from which the dress began.

"Olivia all eyes are going to be on you tonight, you're guaranteed to be winning one award!" Casey explained.

"Exactly, how hot are you going to look on Stabler's arm when you go and get your award for highest duo case closure rate in the NYPD for the fifth year running?" Melinda teased and Olivia had to smile on that, just the thought of being on Elliot's arm alone brought a smile to her face.

"Now come on neck down your champers let's get going!" Casey said enthusiastically.

Olivia grabbed the champagne flute and swallowed what was left in the glass before grabbing her matching purse and slipping her feet into her simple jewel encrusted two inch heel sandals and following her friends out.

* * *

The three walked in to the hotel arm in arm. They went straight over to the seating board to find SVU's table and once they found it they made their way over finding Don Cragen, Munch, Fin and Elliot already sitting there.

Elliot stood up when Olivia arrived by his side. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair to let her sit.

"May I say you look beautiful tonight?" He whispered into her ears making a blush appear on her cheeks.

"Thanks… uh no Kathy tonight?" She asked her partner of six years.

"No, she finally handed me the divorce papers and I signed them then and there, it's finally over." He told her with a sad smile.

"Oh I'm sorry El." Olivia said giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

"I'm not." He shrugged before necking down what was left of his beer. "You wanna drink?" He asked.

"I'll come with you." She smiled. "Guys who wants a drink?" She asked looking around the table brining everyone out of their conversations.

Olivia took everyone's order then made her way with Elliot to the bar.

"Two martini's extra olives, one club soda, one jack and coke, one vodka tonic and one sex on the beach and El?" Olivia told the bar man before turning to her partner.

"One larger on tap." He said. "You remembered all that?" He asked turning to his partner.

"I go drinking with Casey and Mel often enough to know what they drink, Don always orders club soda and so it was only Munch and Fin's orders I had to actually think about because when we go out it's just pitchers all round." Olivia explained and Elliot smiled, he learned something new about her every day and today he learned she went on girls' nights out with her friends.

"So uh no date?" He asked.

"Nope, Mel, Case' and I agreed to come together this year." Olivia explained and Elliot nodded in reply, he didn't know what to say to her, he was very distracted by the shape of her body that was very obvious with the fitted dress.

"So uh we already know we're getting one award tonight." Elliot said.

"Only because Don told us." Olivia smiled as a tray with the drinks was placed in front of her.

"You think we'll get anything as a unit?" He asked just trying to make conversation.

"Doubt it, unless they throw in highest stressed unit into the awards this year." She replied with a cheeky smile and Elliot smiled back, he found her smile heart-warming.

They walked back to the table together and passed the drinks out before sitting down just as the whole of the Morris Commission took to the stage. The Commissioner himself took to the podium while the rest stood off to the side ready to hand out medals and trophies and shake a lot of sweaty hands.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and New York's finest." The Commissioner began bringing the entire room to silence. "Once again we've come together to witness some of the finest officers receive awards that commendations just don't cover. Tonight you will see members of our police force be accredited for their hard work, resilience and brilliance in their work. All of whom expect nothing but justice in return for the endless hours they put in to protect their city. We will begin then by introducing Mayor Robert Hope to begin the ceremony."

Everyone clapped their hands together and Olivia felt Elliot lean in to her ear.

"Wanna bet on how long this damn ceremony is going to take before we can get very drunk and dance the night away?" He asked her.

"What's your guess?" She asked him teasingly.

"Twenty bucks on it being an hour and a half." He told her.

"Two hours." She replied and he nodded before pulling away.

The closeness of the duo didn't go unnoticed by Munch or Fin. They had looked like they were flirting and not placing down a bet and both of them needed to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"Did you see that?" Munch asked as the room broke out in applause as the first award winners were called.

"Yeah, man he has it bad for her." Fin replied making it out he was listening to the thank you speech that was being made.

About half a dozen awards later Olivia and Elliot's award came up.

"For the last four years this award has gone to the same dynamic duo, year number five and that's not going to change. Detective second grade Olivia Benson and Detective first grade Elliot Stabler from Manhattan's Special Victims for the highest case closure rate in the five boroughs at ninety seven percent." The Mayor called from the pre-written script.

Everyone clapped and the members of SVU cheered while Olivia and Elliot made their way to the stage. He took her arm and walked with her almost displayed proudly.

"Speech!" Munch, Fin, Melinda and Casey called making the two chuckle and Olivia blushed scarlet, she hated public speaking.

"Say something!" She whispered to Elliot.

"Uh … five years in a row huh?" He chuckled nervously into the mic as he looked at Olivia. "Wow… uh well I guess we just work well together so uh thanks to Don Cragen for partnering us together." Elliot said and Olivia nodded and they both stepped forward and shook each member of the Morris Commissioner's hand before being handed a memorabilia trophy each.

An hour and a half later there was only the one award left to go. Most tables were involved in their own light chatter but what the Commissioner said next caught everyone's attention.

"The last award this year is sponsored by American Cruises limited. They have donated first class accommodation to the unit winning this next award on a thirty one day cruise." He said proudly. "This award goes to the unit with the overall highest case closure rate in the entire NYPD for the last year. This award goes to Manhattan's Special Victims Unit!"

Everyone around the table's mouths fell wide open in shock. Their unit had not only had the highest case closure rate for the year which alone was a surprise but also they had just won a cruise.

"For the next month Manhattan SVU's highest priority cases will go to the other four boroughs while Captain Donald Cragen and his over worked lead Detectives take a month holiday curtsey of American Cruises Limited. Get packing SVU you leave in two days time."

After Don had been up to graciously accept the award he came back to the table with the details of their trip.

"So uh we've got a room in first class each and tickets to take a loved one if you so wish, Melinda, Casey can you clear your schedules?"

"Yes!" They both replied excitedly.

"Anyone else got anyone they'd like to bring?" Don asked and everyone shook their heads. "Then enjoy your free day tomorrow and I'll see you Sunday for thirty one days… God help me." He laughed before leaving knowing that his Detectives would now celebrate with alcohol and he didn't want to be a part of that.


	2. Day One

**Ren Victoria – I hope you continue to love it!**

**Delectable Sweetness – I hope I continue to spike your interest!**

**Amanda4Meloni – Quick enough? **

**Cfhonan – I'm pleased!**

**ToriRenee161 – Yeah a boat load of EO in this story (Ha! Get it! Lame I know! Lol)**

**Eoloving4evr – Well gluing glass is completed I hope this story keeps you reading just as much!**

**Jennifer Catlin DiNozzo – I hope it will be but it all depends!**

**So for this story I will not update until I have had minimum 5 Reviews because of the quick interest it seems to have gotten, I hope I don't let anyone down now!**

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter two – Day One**_

"This is just too exciting." Casey grinned as she, Olivia and Melinda stood looking up at the large cruise ship that would be their home for the next thirty one days.

"Tell me about it." Melinda beamed back enthusiastically, the two women had spent the previous night with Olivia gushing over the boat and trying to make her just as enthusiastic which so far they had failed.

"I really don't know about this." Olivia mumbled nervously as she held tight to her hand luggage.

"Oh come on Liv! Thirty one days of sun and open sea!" Casey yelled excitedly.

Olivia silently cursed. She couldn't understand how her friends could be so excited, a cruise as just as foreign to them as it was to her. Her biggest fear was sea sickness, if she got sea sickness and was stuck on a boat she didn't know how she'd manage and then the movie titanic played over and over in her mind.

She silently cursed once again as she reminded herself that Titanic was years ago and there was no way they'd come across an iceberg at this time of year, the sun was already beating down on the back of her exposed neck though it was just gone eight thirty.

"Come on we should get on, the boat leaves at nine."

"Ship Casey. It's a ship not a boat." Melinda corrected with a smile.

"Ship, boat, who cares it's thirty one days in first class accommodation with open top heated pool and a heck of a lot of sun!" Casey squealed grabbing Olivia's hand and tugging her towards the first class entrance.

They handed their tickets and they were quickly shown to their rooms. The three of them were pleased to find their rooms were technically next door to one another even if the rooms were huge with open living space.

"This room, is on a boat, and is as big as my apartment." Olivia said to no one in particular.

She went over to the bed where her luggage was already waiting for her to be unpacked and stowed away until they arrived back.

She'd barely opened the first suitcase when her door flew open.

"Casey you just scared the living shit out of me!" Olivia gasped her hand splayed over her breast as if trying to calm her beating heart.

"Sorry!" She sang. "What are you doing? Unpack later we're supposed to go to the front of the ship and wave people as we begin to go!"

"You've watched to many boat movies." Olivia groaned.

"Ship Liv!" Melinda laughed and Olivia finally cracked a smile, thirty one days with her girlfriends couldn't be bad could it?

* * *

Ten minutes later Olivia, Melinda and Casey met with Don, Munch, Fin and Elliot at the front of the boat. They greeted each other lightly and then joined the other passenger's to wave to the people below as the ship finally set sail.

"So what room are you in?" Elliot asked as they finally left the rail and made their way to begin exploring.

"I'm in two oh two, Casey is in two oh three and Melinda is in two oh one." Olivia replied.

"Ah so you're on the same floor as us, I'm in two oh five, Fin in two oh four, Don in Two oh six and Munch in two oh seven." He smiled at his partner as they walked side by side back indoors.

"We're the only ones on a whole corridor?" Olivia said in surprise.

"That we are." Elliot smiled. "Now how about you and I go check out the bar?" He suggested playfully.

"I think I'll curve the drinking for now, I know Casey is dying to go exploring." She said as they reached their corridors.

"Ok well I might catch you later." He smiled and Olivia smiled back and nodded before walking off towards her room.

She couldn't help but allow her thoughts to drift off to how good Elliot looked in his Hawaiian style blue shirt and cami shorts, it was casual but sexy, so different to what he wore to work every day.

"Liv!" She heard as she went to unlock her bedroom door.

"Casey." She smiled with false enthusiasm, she wanted to relax alone, maybe change into something more suitable as she was wearing jeans and a shirt and it was clearly too hot to be wearing them.

"Mel and I were going to change and then explore the ship you gonna come?" Casey asked and Olivia smiled and nodded, she definitely wanted to explore and see what exactly was on offer on the ship.

"Ok well come to mine when you're dressed and we'll go." Casey beamed.

Once in her room Olivia went over to her suitcase and began to unpack. She'd definitely packed more than enough suitable clothes for this holiday having opted for sundresses she'd bought in the past but most had never been warn and the same went for the multitude of swimwear she owned.

She chose a black two piece swim suit with tiny silver diamante's covering them with a white strapless cover up that would not only show the string of her black bikini but was see through enough that it was visible beneath the white chiffon fabric.

Once she was dressed she pulled her hair into a clip though most of it fell and framed her face before she slipped on her very detective sunglasses which she rested on the top of her head until they got outside. As soon as she tidied up her makeup she made her way to Casey's room to find Melinda and Casey dressed similarly.

"Did I say explore? How about we just go find the pool and catch some rays?" Casey asked and the two women beside her nodded and smiled gingerly.

* * *

The three ladies had been up on the sky deck for a long time sitting in their bikini's absorbing the hot summer sun when a red shirted worker came to them.

"Are you three Casey Novak, Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner?" He asked and the three of them pushed themselves to sitting and drew their sunglasses to the top of their head.

"Why?" Casey questioned.

"I'll take that as a yes. These are all-inclusive bands, it covers your food and drink for the entire trip." He explained his hand reaching out with three bands.

"What? This trip isn't all-inclusive." Casey pointed out.

"It is now a Captain Donald Cragen upgraded your packages." He said placing a band on Olivia's arm.

"Cragen did?" Casey asked as the worker moved to put a band on her arm.

"That's the name he gave." The worker replied. "Now…" He placed Melinda's band on her arm. "Would you like me to get you anything so you can start gaining the full experience of the all-inclusive package?"

"Uh…" Casey looked at her friends.

"Miss Novak you may order anything, alcoholic, non-alcoholic, I'll bring it here myself." He smiled at her, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Liv? Mel? Drinks?" She asked turning to her friends.

"Uh…I don't know, are you going to have one?"

"Oh stuff this I'll have a Mojito." Casey said with a smirk.

"Pina Colada here please." Melinda shrugged.

"I'll have a Sex on the Beach please." Olivia said gingerly, she was still in shock that Cragen had upgraded everyone's holiday package, it must have cost him a fortune.

"I'll be right back with your drinks ladies." The worker smiled before walking off leaving the ladies to chat but they hadn't got a word out before they were joined by Elliot, Munch and Fin.

"So you had your bands too?" Elliot asked sitting at the end of Olivia's deck chair.

"Yeah did you know it was Cragen?" Casey replied playing with the green band on her arm.

"Yeah the guy told us when he brought these over to us." Fin nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know, but it's not gonna be cheap!" Melinda said and everyone nodded in reply.

"We should go and find him and thank him." Olivia said.

"No need to thank me." Don smiled as he leant over the back of Olivia's chair, none of them had seen him approach. "It was my pleasure, you deserve this holiday guys so make the most of it."

"Really thank you Don we appreciate it." Casey said and everyone else murmured agreements.

"No I don't want to hear it." Don said sternly. "Just make the most of it." He smiled before walking off leaving the six alone once again.

"The suns gone to his head." Munch mumbled and everyone laughed softy.

Olivia and Elliot found themselves in an awkward position. While she wore a skimpy bikini he was clad in just his swim shorts Olivia couldn't stop her eyes from raking over his muscular body in the same way that he couldn't stop himself from raking his eyes down her curvaceous muscular body. Knowing that he was becoming highly aroused he decided to jump off the seat.

"I'm going to swim anyone wanna come?" He asked straining to hide his semi hard on.

"Yeah I'll come." Olivia said softly, she'd been eyeing up the water for a while.

Elliot supressed his groan, he wanted to go into the water to get away from Olivia and seeing her olive skin glistening wet… he supressed another groan as he shook his head. Luckily he was saved by the worker returning with the girls drinks.

"I might come in after this El." She said with a smile and he smiled back and nodded, he was so pleased that she had changed her mind for the moment.

"I'll come, those diving boards look like fun." Fin said and he and Elliot quickly walked off.

"The sight of those women in those bikinis." Fin told his friend as soon as he was out of earshot. "I mean I couldn't look at Olivia, that woman is like a sister to me." He said gingerly. "But she is hot."

"I know." Elliot replied blushing scarlet when Fin turned to look at him. "I failed to notice all these years that she was actually a woman."

"Well your divorced now, time to make your move." Fin winked and Elliot shuddered, there was no way Olivia felt anything but friendship towards him… was there?

Olivia lay her head back and sipped gingerly at the alcoholic drink. She was cursing herself for even considering going with Elliot into the water. She could feel the wetness between her legs and the ache in her lower abdomen at the mere thought of a wet, topless Elliot Stabler.

"Fin looks amazing." Melinda muttered and Casey and Olivia both turned to look at Melinda and then followed her eye line to where Fin was standing at the top of the ten foot diving board.

"Fin?" Olivia shuddered, he was her brother, she could never see him in a sexual manner.

"Hey if you can gaze at Stabler I can gaze at Fin…"

"I wasn't gazing at Stabler…"

"Yes you were!" Casey interrupted. "Your eyes almost popped out of your head Olivia Benson!"

"No they didn't." She shook her head trying to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks, she definitely had been looking at Elliot like that.

"Yeah and I've been to the moon!" Melinda replied sarcastically while she laughed along with Casey.

"I'm going for a walk." Olivia sighed pulling on her white flimsy cardigan and dropping her dress into her purse. "I'll catch you later."

"Oh we hit a nerve Mel." Casey laughed and Melinda did too leaving Olivia to roll her eyes and walk off.

* * *

After dropping her purse off in her room Olivia found herself walking around the boat still in her bikini which was on show with the white cardigan only covering her arms and back. Her sunglasses were fixed on her nose and her hair was pulled back tighter as she tried to give her neck some sun, she didn't burn easily and a tan on her olive skin made her look like a tropical goddess.

She found herself at the front of the boat looking out to the horizon they were traveling towards. The wind wiped at her cardigan but she didn't feel cold, she just felt at peace. She didn't hear anyone behind her till she heard their voice.

"It's a beautiful view." He said and Olivia jumped in surprise until she realised who it was.

"Yes it is." She smiled. "Cap I…"

"I don't want to hear anything about the holiday package Liv." He warned as he stepped up to the railing beside her.

"Ok." Olivia smiled before turning her eyes back to the view.

"So what got you walking up here?" He asked knowing that most people would be doing one of the many activities offered on the boat and not visiting the wide open sea.

"Just thinking." She shrugged as she gripped to the bar. "Here seemed like a good place to do it."

"You know Liv, this holiday isn't just a holiday, it's a chance, an opportunity to explore your hearts wants and desires. For once, listen to your heart instead of your head and you may find things taking an unexpected but exiting turn." Don smiled before walking off.

Olivia turned around and watched Don walk away her own heart hammering inside her chest almost as if agreeing with her superior's advice. The problem was Olivia knew what her heart's desire was but it was completely out of the question, so for now she would continue to listen to her head.

* * *

When the half hour till lunch bell rang Olivia made her way back to her bedroom, she'd not been there five minutes when Casey and Melinda came bouncing in.

"Jesus how much did you two have to drink?" Olivia asked thinking her friends were drunk.

"Three." Melinda shrugged and Olivia knew that meant they were just a bit tipsy, she knew her friends well enough to know that.

"So we're meeting everyone in the dining room, Don went to see how things worked and found out you sat in tables of the seven on your floor which means we're all together." Casey explained. "So what are you going to wear?"

"I just thought I'd put on my little black dress." Olivia shrugged having already gotten the dress out of the wardrobe.

"Oh no!" Casey groaned. "Come on Liv if you're not going to try hard to catch Stabler's eye then wear something to catch everyone else's eye!" Casey explained as Melinda was already digging through Olivia's wardrobe.

"Here. Wear this." Melinda said pulling out Olivia's red strapless figure hugging tube dress.

"No that's a dress for clubbing." Olivia said.

"Come on I'm wearing my yellow one that's similar." Melinda replied and Olivia groaned but nodded anyway, if Melinda was dressing up then she would too.

Casey and Melinda left so Olivia could dress while they dressed themselves. She pulled on her dress, tidied her makeup and shook out her hair and slipped on her white diamante encrusted flip flops before deeming she was more than adequately dressed for lunch.

She then met her friends in the hallway and they walked together up to meet the four men who were waiting for them.

Olivia without thinking automatically took the seat beside Elliot. The men all stood up when the women joined their table and Elliot took the time to pull Olivia's seat out for her.

"Thanks." She said hoping that the crimson blush filling her cheeks could be passed off as too much sun.

"You're welcome." He replied his blue orbs never leaving her brown ones.

She blinked and smiled shyly before turning her attention to the menu to see what was being served.

"It sounds nice." Elliot noted reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah, personally I feel like a burger and fries though." Olivia smiled making Elliot laugh, Olivia wasn't a burger and fries type of girl but it was still funny.

Elliot found him completely enthralled by Olivia. The sun had already given her a sun kissed look and she looked absolutely captivating. Every time her hand would brush against his or her knee knocked against his thigh he had to suppress a groan and the urge to reach out and grab her.

When the food was finally served the conversation was kept light and impersonal while everyone sipped their chosen drinks and ate away. When dessert arrived the conversation turned to the next thirty days.

"So we dock in England in seven days." Casey said.

"Yeah a place called Southampton and we get five hours on shore before its back on the boat." Don replied, he was much more looking forward to all the countries they were stopping at than the boat trip itself.

"Southampton has the oldest bowling green in the world." John said. "I don't think I'm game myself but it's an interesting fact."

"Bowling green?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah outdoor bowls Stabler not the indoor type you're used to, very different game." Munch replied with an eye roll.

"Ok." Elliot shrugged. "Anything else interesting that we can spend five hours there?"

"Well there's a large mall called the West Quay shopping centre I'm sure yourself and the ladies would enjoy." Munch replied and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a shopping man myself, I have three daughters." Elliot told him.

"Guys don't start." Don warned.

"I actually really want to know about the place, if there's anything interesting to go and see while we're there, five hours will fly by." Elliot explained and John smiled at him knowing he'd studied each place they were going to stop at so that he could divulge his knowledge to his friends.

"Well coble streets you can walk down Stabler, not good for women in heels though I hear." John chuckled. "There are some beautiful parks though, one is even called Central Park, another called Mayflower Park, might be more your scene, Southampton is the greenest city in England."

"Yeah maybe, taking a walk on land itself alone will be nice." Elliot chuckled.

"If you're more of a history buff though there's a thirteenth century merchants house, there will be a coach leaving the dock going there." Munch added while everyone listened intently.

"I hate old things." Olivia said. "History was my worst subject in school."

"Seriously? History was my favourite, I will definitely be on that coach." Casey smiled broadly.

"Then I'm sure you'll enjoy the museums too Casey, I'll join you on them." Munch smiled.

"Oh it's a date." Casey teased with a wink at the Sergeant making the table laugh.

"Well in that case I'll take you to lunch along the way." He added with a smirk making Casey blush.

"I was told you can change your Money on the ship, you'll need British Pounds for when we dock, you can change them back when you're done." Don added, he'd been the one to find out all the information about the boat itself knowing that everyone else went straight to explore.

"That will be fun, managing money from other countries." Melinda laughed. "I can barely manage my Dollars!"

"Well apparently one dollar is around one pound fifty, that's just an approximate though." Munch said, he enjoyed showing off.

Once dessert was cleared away everyone wondered what to do with the rest of the afternoon.

"I think I'll go lie down, I think the sun's gotten to me a bit." Olivia said excusing herself.

"I'll walk you down." Elliot said, he was worried about her as soon as she'd made out she wasn't feeling ok.

"I'm going to my room El, I know the way." She teased. "And I don't think there are any murdering rapists on board who will try anything." She added with a laugh.

"Now I'm definitely walking you down, don't put images like that in my head Liv." He said as they walked away from the table.

"Sorry." Olivia said her smile fading.

They walked down to their corridor in complete silence. Elliot walked her right to her door.

"Thanks." She said as she put her key card through the slot unlocking the door.

"No problem, you want me to come and check on you? Wake you later?" He asked.

"Uh sure will you wake me at three thirty so I can shower before dinner?" She asked softly appreciating the gesture but not appreciating how close he was standing to her.

"Sure." He replied tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll knock your door at three thirty." He smiled before walking off leaving Olivia to coach herself on breathing as her breath had hitched in her throat when he'd touched her face.

Once in her room she pulled off her dress and pulled on her pyjama hot pants and tank before climbing into the bed. She closed her eyes and Don's words rang in her ears.

_You know Liv, this holiday isn't just a holiday, it's a chance, an opportunity to explore your hearts wants and desires. For once, listen to your heart instead of your head and you may find things taking an unexpected but exiting turn._

* * *

Elliot found himself taking a walk around the ship until he ended up in the same place as Olivia had been a few hours previously. Don was already there and Elliot slipped beside him silently.

"Olivia alright?" Don asked.

"Yeah, just too much sun." Elliot replied with a soft smile just the thought of Olivia could bring.

"That's good, I hope she hasn't got sea sickness." Don said. "That would ruin the next month."

"No she's fine." Elliot smiled.

"So how are you doing?" Don asked turning his back to the sea on one side just to be faced with it on the other.

"Alright. I'm already missing the kids but I'll call them later." Elliot replied.

"I meant with the divorce."

"I know what you meant." Elliot chuckled. "I'm glad it's finally over Don, Kathy and I, well we weren't a couple anymore, we were constantly fighting and it just wasn't fair on the kids."

"Then it sounds like a divorce was what you both needed?" Don asked and Elliot nodded silently, there was no other way of putting it. "Then take this holiday to explore Elliot, what you want from life, what you need from life. You've done so much living but you have so much living left to do. You need and deserve to be happy."

On that note Don walked away leaving the younger man to contemplate what he had said.

Elliot knew exactly what Don's words meant to him personally. He knew what he wanted and he knew what he needed and that was one Olivia Benson who had him by the heart strings without even knowing it. He wished he could tell her how he felt, he wished he could tell her that he had fallen so fast and so hard in love with her that it hurt to be around her but he knew she didn't feel like that about him and he couldn't ruin his friendship and his partnership for his want and need.

* * *

"We need to get Olivia and Elliot together." Casey said as she lay by the pool with Melinda soaking up more sun while sipping away at cocktails.

"I know is she blind or stupid because he has it bad for her." Melinda said and Casey murmured an agreement.

"We need to come up with a plan…"

"A plan for what?" Fin asked as he and Munch joined the two women.

"A plan to get Elliot and Liv together, they both love each other but are to blind to see it." Casey explained and Fin and Munch nodded enthusiastically, they'd watched the dynamic duo work with that sexual tension for the longest.

"Any ideas?" Munch asked sitting on the end of Casey's chair.

"Not yet." Casey said.

"Hey we could meet up, the six of us or seven and slowly make our excuses to leave so that they end up just the two of them." Melinda said and the other shrugged.

"We could plan to meet them, like Mel and I will arrange to meet Liv and you and Fin arrange to meet Elliot in the same place but we don't show up, then the two of them will and think they've been stood up and do something together." Casey grinned.

"That could work but just getting them to meet once isn't going to get them together." Fin sighed, he wanted his sister and best friend together more than anyone.

"But it's a start, then it's a case of getting them to catch each other's eye, point out what the other is doing such as you tell Elliot that Olivia's making goo-goo eyes at him and such, hopefully by day thirty one they will have at least confessed their feelings to each other." Casey explained and the other three nodded in complete agreement.

"So when should we arrange to meet and not turn up?" Munch asked wanting to get the plan into action right away.

"Tonight, sky deck, say you should have a game of poker or something and we'll arrange for a girls drinking session so that Olivia dresses up a little." Casey grinned, trying to match up her friends was going to be a lot of fun.

"Sounds like a plan to me, get Olivia and Elliot to meet on the sky desk tonight what time?"

"Nine." Melinda replied. "It's what time we normally leave the apartment to go out."

"Ok Nine O'clock on the sky deck, and who knows maybe we'll find a way to spy on them." Casey giggled.

"They sell binoculars in the gift shop." Munch said enthusiastically.

With the plan set in motion the four discussed the ins and outs of how it was going to go down, with them living on the same corridor it would be hard to get the two un-expecting participants to the sky deck without running into one another.

* * *

Olivia woke up at three without the promised wakeup call from Elliot. She quickly made the bed and found some orange juice in the mini fridge. With that she sat down on the luxurious cream couch and switched on the TV, she wasn't quite sure she wanted more sun yet.

At half three as promised Elliot knocked on the door.

"It's open." Olivia called and Elliot walked in and stopped swallowing hard.

Olivia was lying on the couch still in her pyjama shorts and tank. Her hair was fanned out on the cushion behind her. She looked like a Goddess and Elliot could feel his pants restricting his groin.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked as she sipped away at the orange juice.

"Yeah, just glad you look better." He said hoping his voice didn't sound affected by her.

"Ok." Olivia smiled. "Uh you want a juice and watch a movie?" Olivia asked.

Elliot knew he should have said no.

"Sure." He said and Olivia flicked through the channels knowing what type of movies they both liked while Elliot grabbed himself an orange juice.

She bent her knees to make room for him at her feet to sit down before settling on the fast and furious movie that had just started.

Olivia was mentally cursing herself for suggesting they watch a movie. She felt stiff knowing that one movement from her and she would nudge into him and the last thing she needed to be doing right now was touching Elliot Stabler, he did crazy things to her body.

Elliot sat just as stiff as Olivia. He knew if he shifted he would bump into her toes and his throbbing erection would not be thanking him for it. He'd already pulled a cushion onto his lap hoping that Olivia wouldn't suspect what was happening in his trousers, he hadn't seen her looking so that was good.

About half way through the movie Olivia shifted and her toes bumped straight into Elliot's ass. Olivia gasped while Elliot suppressed a moan.

"Sorry." She said with a slight giggle as she didn't know that she had affected him in anyway.

"It's ok, bring them here." He said grabbing her legs and bringing her feet onto the cushion in his lap.

Olivia shivered at his touch but said nothing trying hard to put her attention back on the movie. Elliot didn't realise what he was doing at first but when Olivia flexed her toes he found he was massaging her foot and a part of him wanted to stop there and then because he couldn't believe a part of Olivia was in his hands but he knew she'd suspect something if he did so he continued to work his thumbs into her.

Her mind had completely wondered from the film. All she could do was concentrate on her breathing while Elliot massaged her feet and kept his eyes fixed on the TV. She wanted to snatch her foot back as he was doing crazy things to her heart but she wasn't going to do that or he'd know.

When the dinner bell rang they both jumped. Olivia's feet landed firmly on the floor while Elliot jumped upright.

"So uh I'll see you at dinner?" He asked and Olivia nodded softly in reply. "Ok." He nodded before hurrying for the door straining to hide his erection which he knew he would have to take care of before the night was out.

Olivia wiped the sweat from her brow. She wasn't sure if she was imagining how flustered he was but she knew she was definitely flustered and needed a cold shower before she went out to dinner.

* * *

Half an hour later the whole gang was seat around the table again talking about what they had done that afternoon.

"More lying by the pool drinking cocktails." Casey simply said. "It was like heaven."

"Absolutely." Melinda agreed.

"Munch and I went up to the volleyball court, hmm some hot ladies running around in bikini's was definitely what I needed to see." Fin said and everyone laughed.

"What about you Liv?" Melinda asked knowing there was no way her friend slept the afternoon away.

"El and I watched a movie." She shrugged. "Too much sun gives me headaches."

"What did you watch?" Casey asked with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Fast and the Furious." Olivia replied keeping her eyes on the salad in front of her, she had definitely lost interest in the movie half way through it.

"What about you Don, what did you spend the afternoon doing?" Elliot asked feeling as awkward as Olivia.

"Reading up on the Sky Deck, I haven't read a book in decades from cover to cover, it was nice and relaxing." He replied.

* * *

After dinner the men and women separated once again so that the plan could be put into action. Melinda and Casey did Olivia's hair and then made their excuses to leave promising to meet her up on the Sky Deck. The men put their plan into action too hoping that whatever happened that their efforts wouldn't be wasted.

At five to nine Olivia left her room and made a stop in the gift shop for a manual fan, she couldn't stand the humid night and needed something to stop herself sweating off her makeup. Once she was done she made her way up to the near empty sky deck and walked straight to the railing that looked out into the open horizon where they were heading just as she had promised Melinda and Casey she would meet them.

At ten past the hour Elliot arrived at the sky deck. There was no sign of Munch or Fin at the railing just a woman. He scanned her up and down from behind and when his eyes reached her ass he felt as guilty as sin for noticing it was Olivia.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her as he leant on the railing beside her.

"I was supposed to meet Casey and Melinda but I think they stood me up." Olivia chuckled lightly. "You?"

"I was supposed to meet Munch and Fin ten minutes ago but seems like they've stood me up too." Elliot sighed, not that he minded, he was here in Olivia's company.

"Excuse me Sir, Ma'am. These drinks are compliments of another guest." A waiter said holding a tray with an ice cold pint of beer and a fruity cocktail.

"Uh Thanks." Elliot said taking the beer.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled taking her own drink.

"No problem." He said before walking off.

Olivia tried to scan the deck looking for the person who had sent the drink but she couldn't see him or her. Little did she know that the person could see them and was hoping that he wasn't disrupting whatever plan had been put into place.

"The sky is so clear out here." Elliot said as he stood beside Olivia looking out at the open sky.

"I know, I can see stars." Olivia said, she meant it that she could see real stars but she could also see them metaphorically, she always could when Elliot was around.

They stood in a peaceful silence for a while. Just sipping at their drinks and looking out at the open ocean. It wasn't until Olivia shivered that Elliot spoke.

"It's getting cold, why don't we head inside?" He asked and Olivia nodded, the night air was nipping at her skin like mosquitos biting.

Elliot took Olivia's drink from her hand and placed it on the nearest table before slipping an arm around her shoulders, she shivered again but not from the cold this time.

"Sorry, if I had a jacket I'd offer you that." He said.

"No this is fine." She said and then instantly cursed herself while Elliot grinned to himself.

He walked with his arm around her all the way to their corridor. He walked her to her door even though he had to pass his own.

"I had a lovely night." Elliot said with a shit eating grin on his face that he couldn't shift though he'd tried.

"Me too, just wait till I get my hands on the girls for standing me up though." Olivia chuckled though inside she was thanking them a million times over.

"Well good night Liv, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and without second guessing himself he leant down and kissed her cheek, very softly, but he let it linger for a couple of seconds before pulling away.

"Night El." She smiled and she watched him walk back to his room.

He gave her one last nod once he'd opened his door which Olivia returned before she slipped into her own room. As soon as the door was shut her hand went to her cheek which was still tingling from Elliot's kiss.

"Yes!" She squealed before running and jumping onto her bed.

She was behaving like a teenager but she didn't care. She jumped up and down on her bed happily a few times before she dropped down to lying a wide grin on her face. He kissed her. It may have only been her cheek but he kissed her and for that she was happy.

Elliot stripped down into his boxer with a smile completely fixed on his face. He couldn't believe that she had been ok with him holding around her and when he kissed her he had expected her to hit him but she didn't and for that he was pleased, more than pleased, he was happy.

**So what does day two have in store for our dynamic duo and their five friends?**


	3. Day Two

**Mclure – I have no idea when and if in the story they will get completely together but thirty one days … a lot can happen, I will write the whole thirty one days and one day is one chapter unless it gets too long so approx. 33 chapters including epilogue**

**Waterlooroad-Jessica – You'll have to wait and see I may drag this out and keep you all on edge till day thirty one! ;)**

**Amanda4Meloni – your review made me lol so loud my 12 year old brother came to see what was so funny 'all you can eat buffet' it fit perfectly. **

**Ren Victoria – I think there will be a lot more helping hand from the team to make these two's eyes open!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo – Sorry about the wait, hope you've been waiting for it though!**

**ToriRenee161 - Of course they would have to get involved haha! I've always thought men who kiss on the cheek are romantics at heart so … lol!**

**DeLene – Might take a while for it to actually move forward … I see Great Britain in the not so distant future ;) and I always leave you hanging!**

**Delectable Sweetness – I am not sure if I'm going to purse any relationship between other characters yet so may be some F/M maybe not we'll see. I think Olivia would kill Casey and Melinda too if she were ever to find out but… you'll have to wait and see. **

**Edge15684 – I hope so, thanks!**

**Cfhonan – I don't know how much dancing they're going to do but I don't want this to be one of those kiss and end up in bed stories I want the flirting and stuff first, maybe a date? We'll see!**

**Eoloving4evr – Haha I'm glad I could please!**

**Lexi121 – Cute! I love that! Ha! Well here it is hope it wasn't too long of a wait. **

**Lou3174 – Giddy was what I was going for, I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise gesture and that's why I made Olivia act like a teenager in a chick flick bouncing on the bed ha!**

**Caludstar – Oh I know wouldn't we all like to be on board!**

**Meyou744 – E/O may be sooner rather than later but I like to keep you all hanging on by threads so…**

**Sarah501b – You won't know if you won a hundred bucks (metaphorically!) until the end but all will be revealed!**

**Spacekitten2700 – here you go!**

**SoLetsPlayDoctorBabe – I'm pleased, hope it continues to impress! **

**Luvs-Crime-Shows – Thank you very much I hope you enjoy future chapters too. **

**Wow I am so impressed with the reviews for this story I'm honestly touched! Please carry on guys, minimum of 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter!**

**Steff oxo**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter three– Day Two**_

Olivia woke up the next morning at around five am, breakfast was anytime between seven and ten so there was no rush. She'd had the best night of undisturbed sleep and she knew that it was the first of thirty that were to come. Once she'd climbed out of her bed she went straight into the en suite and made sure there was a towel before jumping into the shower.

As the cool water cascaded onto her skin she thought back to her evening with Elliot. It had been nice to spend some time with him that didn't involve talking about rape or child abuse. She had not expected him to kiss her cheek goodnight. She wondered whether or not it was just a friendly gesture or if there was more to the soft lips that pressed to her cheek. Either way, she hoped it was more than just a friendly gesture.

Once out of the shower she slipped on a dark red underwired bikini top with a small knot in the centre halter neck in the back with matching ruffled bottoms and her plain white chiffon kaftan before grabbing a towel and pulling her hair back in a scrunchie. It wasn't like any one of her friends would be up at this time to see her and she knew that on the boat there was only so many times you could run around it without getting bored so it left her with one way to clear her head.

She made it to the open top pool and placed her sun glasses, towel and kaftan on one of the many unoccupied lounge chairs and walked to the edge of the pool. She saw only two people around who were visibly not workers, one person she couldn't make out whether they were male or female because they were hidden behind a book and only their legs were visible and a woman who was enjoying an ice cold glass of water after what was visibly a morning run.

Without second guessing herself Olivia dived into the pool and she made quick work of pushing her body through the water and letting herself glide so much before she'd push herself again. Her mind wandered as she saw and even though she should have been focusing on her breathing and her strokes she couldn't. Being a natural swimmer allowed Olivia the freedom in the water to think of things that she normally wouldn't dare to think about. Now the topic was Elliot Stabler, he had been the topic many times in the past too.

She had always found Elliot physically attractive. That very first day as partners when he'd shook her hand and flashed her that shit eating Stabler signature grin that made his sapphire blue eyes sparkle she'd known that he was very good looking and made her body react but then as she'd gotten to know him over the years she'd slowly fallen head over heels in love with him. Not that she'd ever admit that to him or anyone else for that matter, it was a privet thing that no one would ever know about, a secret she would take with her to the grave.

As she reached her fifteenth lap she gave no sign of stopping and she didn't even know that she was being watched by the person on the bench she'd been unable to identify as male or female. Little did she know that it was a male who loved her like he would his own flesh and blood, like father loved daughter, her Captain, Don Cragen.

He could see that something other than swimming was going through her mind. As her slender frame glided through the water he could see something in her eye that said her mind and thoughts were a million miles away from a swimming pool in the middle of the North Atlantic Sea.

Whatever it was he hoped it involved a Detective he saw as a son. He'd played the proud father to the two detectives for six years and he'd enjoyed seeing their relationship grow over the years, he'd loved seeing the sexual tension boil and now that Elliot had announced his divorce Don Cragen could only hope there was only one woman who he'd let into his heart and that was always Olivia.

When Olivia completed fifty laps of the large pool she finally climbed onto the edge and a towel arrived at her side by one of the staff immediately.

"May I get you something to drink Ms Benson?"

Olivia was surprised that she knew her name but another part of her wasn't, they'd probably had to know every one of the first class passengers by name and face before they'd even boarded the ship.

"Can I just get an ice water with a slice of lime please?" Olivia asked politely and the young woman whose name was Marissa according to her name tag nodded and went towards the bar.

Olivia quickly dried off her skin and pulled her kaftan back on before lying back in the deck chair, she had no desire to move yet. Marissa brought her the drink back and Olivia failed to see Don Cragen slip into the deck chair beside her.

"Morning Liv." He smiled like it was just a happy coincidence.

"Hey morning Cap." She smiled as she began to towel dry her hair.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her softly out of genuine intrigue.

"I think my body clock is still on cop mode." She chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Elliot, Munch and Fin were all in their rooms trying to figure out what to do until breakfast."

"Good point, except you don't do sitting down and twiddling your thumbs well do you?" Cragen teased and Olivia just grinned sheepishly.

"No I don't, I like exercising to clear my head, a swim or a run… I don't think there's much to look at on the deck though to take a nice relaxing run and you have to be extra vigilant so you don't trip over something or someone and that's not my scene." Olivia explained her smile glued to her face.

"Liv you're on holiday what on earth could possibly make you want to clear your head with a swim at five in the morning?" He asked her and she laughed softly.

"If only you knew Cap." She said getting to her feet.

"Liv whatever it is, you will figure it out. Sometimes the wrong thing is the right thing so doesn't matter how wrong it feels at first you have to go and experiment, it won't always work out in your favour but what's the harm in trying." Cragen told her gently.

"I'll see you at breakfast." She said with her smile still in place before walking off.

He watched her walk off slowly and shook his head, he wondered how many pieces of advice he'd have to give her over the next thirty one days before she actually listened to it.

* * *

Breakfast was a light affair and no one acted like they knew anything about Elliot and Olivia being set up, they just said their apologies to their friends and got on with their day.

"Hey guys, there's a volleyball tournament coming up for doubles." Munch said picking up the flyer from the table.

"When?" Elliot asked genuinely intrigued whether as a spectator or a possible participant no one knew for sure.

"Starts tomorrow, the couples all sign up today and get half an hour on the court to practise with another couple and then the heats start tomorrow." Munch explained. "I think we should all do it…"

"Well as I am the oldest I will count myself out but you guys should go ahead." Don smiled.

"Hey Melinda partner up with me?" Fin asked straight away and Melinda blushed and nodded.

"Liv should go with Elliot." Casey said. "So Munch that leaves you and me…"

"I don't know guys…" Olivia said nervously, she had just gotten the image of a very sweaty swim short clad Elliot Stabler into her mind and she knew it was a bad idea.

"Oh come on Liv it would be so much fun." Elliot said nudging her slightly.

Olivia knew she couldn't let Elliot down, he looked so excited already.

"Fine." She groaned and Elliot's smile lit the whole table but it had nothing to do with the tournament and everything to do with Olivia in a bikini, dripping with sweat after a hard game.

Straight after the meal was finished the couples went to sign up and were given a practise time, the winner won a privet evening on the sky deck with butler service plus five hundred dollars.

Elliot and Liv would be practising with Melinda and Fin at ten thirty until eleven and with only two hours to go Fin and Elliot decided that their time would be better spent in the gym.

"What bet do you want that they're going to be super competitive down there?" Munch asked thinking of the two getting at each other's throats while they worked out.

"Yeah, I think they need mediators." Casey hinted towards Melinda and Olivia.

"No way, I am going to have a nice glass of ice water with lime and catch some rays up by the pool so I'll catch you later." Olivia said and Melinda nodded in agreement before following her friend.

"So Casey what do you have planned for now?" Munch asked feeling all of a sudden a bit lonely.

"I think a trip to the sky deck and a plan to get Liv and El alone together again is what we should do Munch." Casey grinned cheekily and Munch nodded and grinned right back.

* * *

At ten thirty on the volleyball court Olivia and Elliot stood side by side facing Fin and Melinda, the two women wore their best bikini's trying to impress the men beside them and it was obvious that the men had put on their best fitting swim shorts to catch the ladies attention too.

They began their practise session well and between bouts of laughter and random waves towards Don Cragen who was sitting close to the court they had a very good practise session with Melinda and Fin winning by two points.

"Great game guys." Olivia smiled as she accepted a towel from Fin to wipe the sweat from her brow.

Elliot was desperately trying to fight the urge to watch her as she wiped the perspiration from her body and then the image of her sweaty and breathless just like she was now came into his mind except it involved her lying flat on her back beneath him. He shook his head, she was his best friend and partner, nothing more and nothing less and he cursed himself for making it out that she was a piece of meat.

"Well what to do now?" Fin asked as they four of them walked off the court so the other players could practise.

"Me, the bar, Long Island ice tea sounds nice right about now." Olivia smiled happily, she couldn't miss the sight of Elliot's muscles rippling every time he moved and it was driving her to the edge.

"I'm thinking a pint of beer." Fin smirked winking at Melinda.

"Uh yeah a smoothie here. You're coming too right El?" Melinda asked trying to be casual about it but she knew that this was all a part of the set up.

"Sure." Elliot said weakly, he knew there was no way he could refuse without making it plainly obvious that there was something up.

The four of them waved at Casey and Munch who were already on the court getting ready for their practice session and Olivia skipped over to Cragen to find out if he wanted to join them, of course, she wasn't quite comfortable being around her superior in her bikini and pulled her kaftan over her head first much to Elliot and many other men's dismay.

"You go ahead and have fun, I think I'm going to enjoy watching Munch trying to play this game." Don chuckled.

Olivia smiled and said goodbye before catching up with her friends to go to the bar.

Casey and Munch lost their practise session quite pitifully but they didn't care, the only reason they were in the game was to get Olivia and Elliot in and now they were they didn't care if they lost the first heat so they could cheer on their friends.

The two met Cragen on the benches and sat down to wipe the sweat from their bodies.

"So how is your 'get El and Liv together' plan coming along?" Don asked.

Casey swallowed hard and turned nervously to Munch who was red faced and not because of the hard volleyball game he's just endured.

"You're now wondering how I know… well let's just say I'm not stupid." Don chuckled, the truth was he was trying the same thing just without the rest of the squad helping him, he was determined that this trip was going to make the two Detectives more than just partners.

"Uh well…"

"I mean, you've set them up to meet with each other and spied on the whole hour they were together through binoculars and now the volleyball game, what's plan number three?" Don continued seeing that neither Casey nor Munch had said anything much yet.

"Well we don't know, we're working on it." Casey shrugged, they had become just a little stuck with trying to find ways of getting Liv and El together.

"Don't wait too long before putting plan three into action." Don said getting to his feet. "Because what's been working so far will not continue to work on its own." He added before walking off leaving Casey and Munch looking flabbergasted.

Munch sat down beside Casey and they were silent as they both thought through their third plan.

"We don't arrive England for five whole days, I have a plan for then but we need something before that." Casey said stoically.

Munch just nodded in agreement, they'd already discussed Casey's plan for England and it seemed perfect but she was right, it was five days away and they had to think of something sooner rather than later.

The lunch bell rung bringing the two out of their thoughts and they automatically got up and made their way to their rooms to get changed. The first class dining hall had a strict no swimwear policy unless the swimwear was under suitable clothing so that's why there was a half an hour notice before meals.

* * *

The conversation around the dinner table consisted of the volleyball tournament. They'd found out that their first game would be played against the people they practised against and a plan formed in Melinda's mind in concern to Olivia and Elliot.

Once lunch was cleared away Olivia decided to find out what activities was on that evening, she knew there was a variety of things going on during the holiday and something would be happening every night.

She was more than a little disappointed to find out it was karaoke competition night in the first class indoor bar, she loved singing but not once had she ever sang in public except for very drunken karaoke sing-a-longs with Melinda and Casey.

Deciding that listening to drunken people sing in a karaoke competition was better than sitting in the bedroom or walking around the ship she went off to her room to catch some sleep, she knew her body and mind were trying to catch up with the insomnia the past six years had given her and the constant heat from the sun wasn't as nice as she thought it was, her body already ached with the morning activities, the long swim followed by the volleyball.

Elliot sat in the lounge area of the ship enjoying a hot coffee, always the cop his body couldn't function without regular hits of caffeine. He thought of Olivia, she was probably resting about now and hell she deserved it, she worked too hard that one did. Without trying he found himself thinking about being in the large canopy bed in her room with her underwear clad body contorted around his own as they slept through the post-coital glow. He groaned inwardly, he knew he shouldn't be thinking things like that, she was his partner and he was hers, nothing more…God he wanted more.

"Well seems I'm not the only one with this idea." Cragen smirked as he tucked a magazine under his arm and sat beside the Detective.

"We're cops, gotta have coffee." Elliot chuckled and Don nodded in complete agreement.

"Where's everyone else?" Cragen asked even though he wanted to ask where was Olivia and why was he not with her.

"Munch and Casey are on the sky deck getting in trouble for playing volleyball together, Melinda and Fin hit the pool and Olivia's resting her head." Elliot replied and Don nodded softly.

"She needs to sleep that girl does." Don said and Elliot grunted in agreement, he didn't want to start thinking of Olivia in bed with his superior around. "I think she spends more time at the one six than I do and that's saying something."

"She told me a while ago that she was suffering a bit with insomnia, I guess now her body is relaxed her mind is allowed to as well." Elliot shrugged and Don found himself smiling at that notion.

"The things we see every day…"

"Do you think it's worth it?" Elliot asked turning to look at his superior.

"Is what worth it?" Don asked in confusion.

"What we do every day, is it worth all the tears, nightmares, sleepless nights?"

"I think the victims who get justice would say it was." Don sighed, he knew that all of his Detectives were questioning the worth of their jobs and he was powerless to stop it.

"I haven't had a full night's sleep since I started this job nine years ago and since Liv… well when she became my partner the job seemed worth it you know? Knowing her past, her history it drove me for so long but when I see her not bothered by her past just her drive for the future… I begin questioning it all again." Elliot explained rubbing his forehead.

Don couldn't find the right words to say in reply to what Elliot had just said because he too felt the same.

When Olivia joined the squad he and Elliot were the only two who knew Olivia's story. Suddenly victims weren't just victims, they were people, real life people with real lives that had been destroyed by someone with no humanity. It had given him that extra push to make sure the men and women who committed such crimes were put behind bars but even at the end of the day when the job was done the job wasn't done and one look into Olivia's deep brown eyes that hid so much emotion was a reminder that the victims just keep coming. Not the victim that the crime was committed against but the family of that victims and the family of the perpetrator, they were victims of the same horrendous crime too.

"I don't think anyone who has ever worked sex crimes can have a good night's sleep Elliot but sometimes it does us good to not keep it all bottled up inside and talk to those who are closest to us, talk to those who understand us. Find that person Elliot and I'm sure you'll have a better night's sleep." Don said as he finished his coffee.

"Who do you talk to Cap?" Elliot asked seriously.

"I still talk to my wife, she may be gone but she listens, other times I talk to you lot. You're my children Elliot, you and Olivia and Munch and Fin, you're my life and have been since you each individually joined what has become a team, a family." He said once he got to his feet.

Elliot nodded softly and watched as Don gave him a reassuring smile and began to walk off only to stop and turn back to him.

"You may feel right now that you're alone with your divorce Elliot but Olivia's alone too, why don't you try talking to her and maybe she'll find the strength she needs to talk to you too." He said as an afterthought before walking off giving Elliot a lot to think about.

Elliot looked down at his now empty coffee mug and realised he needed something a lot stronger than coffee and went to see if Olivia would join him for a drink.

* * *

Olivia was lying back in bed thinking about thinking. She knew she thought too much but living alone and being so independent all she could do was think and she knew thinking could be dangerous. Over the years every decision she had made was made after a lot of thinking. Her decision to go to Sienna College to get away from her mother, her decision to go to the police academy and then her decision to join SVU, none of these had been made without a hell of a lot of thinking.

Thinking came with her job description too. As a Detective she had to think through each clue, each piece of evidence, people's behaviour, body language the complete lot of it because a victim's justice depended on the result of the Detectives thinking. However, she also knew that her job required impulse and impulse control and over the years she had learned when to act on her gut instinct and when the control was necessary to stop herself from doing something that would get her into a lot of trouble. Not always did she listen to herself think though. Sometimes she knew it was better to take a step back and be in control but she acted on her impulse instead and it would often land her in hot water with her friends, her co-workers, her boss, but she always managed to think her way out of it.

There was one area of her life she had become a master at controlling and that was her feelings about Elliot. Her impulse or instinct often was to push him up against the lockers and ram her tongue down his throat but her control kept her from doing so, reminding herself he was married, he was her partner, he didn't think that way of her and would hate her if she did such a thing stopped her from acting on that impulse and instinct.

However, he was no longer married and on this ship he was not her partner. Yet, she couldn't persuade herself that maybe Elliot had those same feelings about her that she had for him, even if he didn't she could damn well dream.

She grunted and rolled onto her side pulling the comforter tight around her. The thought of Elliot Stabler even being mildly attracted to her caused an ache in her lower regions and the last thing she needed right now was to be aroused.

A knock on her cabin door brought her into the real world and leaving the land of thought for now at the least.

She climbed out of bed and pulled her robe over her underwear, it was too hot to find her pyjamas. Once she knew she was covered she looked through the spy hole and almost groaned out loud, Elliot Stabler was stood there with his sunglasses on his head, his light blue shirt with the top three buttons undone and a pair of cami shorts loose to his knees.

Knowing he wouldn't leave if she didn't answer she took a deep inhale and opened the door.

"Hi El." She smiled trying to make out that she wasn't bothered that he had turned up at her cabin and pulled her from the dirty thoughts that had begun to penetrate her mind about him.

"Hey Liv… I was wondering if you wanted to come for a drink up at the bar." He said sheepishly, if Olivia didn't know him better she'd say he was nervous.

"Uh sure, I need to change though." Olivia replied and Elliot couldn't stop his eyes from looking over what Olivia was wearing.

The thigh high silk robe did nothing but turn him on. The length of her olive legs disappearing beneath the fabric made him want to brush his fingers along them, the olive skin that was just visible where the robe was slightly open, the slight mound of her breast then… he supressed a moan when he saw sheer white lace poking out, even though he'd seen her in her bikini twice already this week seeing her in underwear was something different completely.

"El you gonna come in?" Olivia asked starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Uh sure." He said and Olivia stepped aside to allow him to enter the cabin.

Olivia smiled and disappeared into the bedroom knowing Elliot well enough to know there was a reason for going for a drink and Elliot let out a breath he hadn't been aware of holding. He could feel his shorts were a little tight because of the hardening length beneath them and there was nothing he could do about it right now so he sat down and tried everything possible to deflate it and that meant ignoring the fact his partner and the woman he was falling deeper in love with was stripping out of her clothes in the next room.

Olivia quickly pulled on a baby blue two piece with gold flowers and then pulled on a baby blue beach dress over it. Once happy with her chosen outfit she slipped on her white diamante flip flops and clipped as much of her hair back as she could leaving some strands to slip down and frame her face. Without thinking it through she put on some fresh mascara and a light pink gloss and after smacking her lips together once in the mirror she declared herself ready and went to meet Elliot.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Uh yeah." He said giving her a smile before averting his eyes to the floor, he knew if he looked at her now the now deflated member would be standing to attention once again.

* * *

At the pool Munch, Fin, Melinda and Casey were sat around talking about their plan for Olivia and Elliot that evening.

"I've already signed them up, it's great that you two know them so well." Casey chuckled.

"They're going to freak out you know that right?" Fin laughed, he knew Olivia and Elliot well enough.

"Yeah but the point is that neither one of them backs out of a challenge and they'll make up some sorry excuse for revenge and then we'll get one step closer to getting Benson and Stabler together." Munch replied.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when their names are called out, it will be totally amazing!" Melinda laughed. "I will make sure I have my camera at the ready."

"Camera? I'll have my new Nikon video recorder HD and great mega pixels and if they ever get married we'll have a great video to play at the reception." Munch smirked while everyone laughed.

"Let's not talk about their wedding, to our knowledge they haven't even shared their first kiss yet!" Casey squealed.

"Yeah because as soon as their lips touch once that will be it they won't be able to keep their lips or hands off each other." Fin replied and everyone nodded in complete agreement.

"You know you should be really careful where you talk about your plans." Don Cragen said as he arrived the group, they all blushed scarlet in reply. "Don't worry, you've got my support for your very childish attempts at trying to make Benson and Stabler a couple." He laughed taking the empty seat around the table.

"Good because even if we didn't we wouldn't be stopping." Casey bitchily said.

"Chill Casey." Munch said resting his hand on her thigh and giving her leg a squeeze.

She glanced down at the hand but did nothing to shift it or show that she didn't like it but she didn't give him any recognition that she liked it either.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat at the bar with their chosen alcoholic beverage. They sipped in a 'stake-out' comfortable silence, each of them to engrossed in their own thoughts to say anything.

"So uh…" Elliot started bringing Olivia's attention to him. "I was talking to Don earlier and he … I don't know he said something and I thought I'd talk to you about it."

Olivia frowned, she hadn't said anything to Don that could make him feel the need to talk to Elliot, if anything it was the other way round, Don had said plenty to her that made her think of talking to Elliot.

"Oh." She said not really knowing how to reply.

"How are we still doing it Liv?" He asked his eyes fixed on the head of his pint.

"Doing what El?" She asked confused.

"Being sex crimes Detectives, how can our minds and bodies still take the abuse we're giving them?"

"I really don't know." She shrugged, it wasn't like it was something she didn't think about because God knows she questioned it often.

"Do you ever think of giving it all up?" Elliot asked.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She replied honestly as her eyes fixed on her fruity cocktail as his eyes snapped to hers. "My job, our job, it interferes with everything El, life… our lives revolve around perps and victims and I don't have a life but my job. I want a family, I want to find the right man to settle down with and have kids with I mean I'm not getting any younger but… but when you tell people you work SVU they either get grossed out and leave or are way to fascinated and want to re-enact some of the cases and I leave. It would be nice to say something normal for once like working Computer Crimes or Homicide something that isn't going to make the guy run off."

Elliot had almost stopped listening the second she said 'find the right man' did that mean she hadn't found him yet because he was sure he'd found his soul mate in Olivia. But then again she was his partner, his once married partner and maybe she'd kept to the rule not to sleep with a co-worker and that it included don't fanaticise about sleeping with a co-worker because she was a star of his fantasies more often than not.

"But I won't leave. SVU is my life, my family and these days it's embedded into my soul… I can't imagine doing anything else but working at SVU."

Elliot brushed a piece of Olivia's hair out of her face and she finally turned to look at him. He could see the ghost of her past in her eyes, not just her childhood but each and every victim she'd ever met and it broke his heart into a million pieces. She deserved happiness and he wanted to make her happy.

He leant into her and found her leaning into him too. They were inches apart and her eyes fluttered close and his did just a second after but before his lips brushed against hers the dinner bell rang and they both jumped.

"I… I should go wash and change… I'll uh… I'll see you at dinner." Olivia said hurriedly as she climbed from the stool.

"See you." He whispered and she didn't hear as she was already rushing off to her room.

He had been so close, maybe now wasn't the right time… heck maybe someone was trying to tell him that this was wrong and stopped him before he could take things too far and ruin his friendship and his partnership with the only woman he'd ever fallen in love with.

* * *

After dinner the whole gang found themselves dressed for a night out in the indoor bar of the first class lounge. The women were dressed to kill, Olivia couldn't find why Melinda and Casey had wanted to dress up like they were going clubbing but they did and so Olivia had done too and she was now feeling pretty uncomfortable in a skin tight red boob tube dress that hugged her whole body from her breasts to her mid-thigh.

They were all drinking, laughing and enjoying the variety of singers that got on stage to show their talent or their obvious lack of in some areas.

"Next up we have two of New York's Finest coming to sing a song for you, please put your hands together for Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler who will be blasting out their rendition of Angel by Celine Dion and R. Kelly!" The DJ called.

Olivia and Elliot's mouth fell open while the others around the table bar Don cheered loudly.

"I am not singing." Olivia said firmly.

"Liv… come on you've got a great voice!" Casey teased.

"Yeah for the shower… come on Casey who on earth signed us up anyway?"

Olivia scanned the table and she knew at once they had all been in on it.

"I am not singing." She said again.

"Come on Liv… Liv…Liv…Liv…" Casey started and they all began chanting her name and others in close proximity started too.

"Fine!" She groaned and she grabbed Elliot's hand who had been silent through the whole thing and dragged him to the stage while the room cheered.

The intro to the song began and Olivia and Elliot both held the mics that sat on stands tightly with both hands. Elliot kept his eyes fixed on Olivia and as she knew the song well she stood completely stoic with her eyes shut, listening to the rhythm of the music.

"No mountains too high for you to climb…" Olivia sang.

The whole room was in complete silence. Elliot's mouth fell wide open as he listened to Olivia's husky voice sing the first verse of the song, he was in complete shock.

"No rivers too wide for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray…" Elliot was in such shock he almost forgot to come in but he averted his gaze to the screen where the lyrics were and began to sing and he kept his eyes on the screen as he knew he's crumble if he'd look at Olivia who was now gazing softly at him.

"And then you will see the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see"

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel…"

The couple sang together and Elliot found his gaze averting to hers, he couldn't help it and as blue eyes fixed on brown they continued to sing.

"And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel"

"I'm your angel" Olivia near whispered this line, as she and Elliot sang together she saw something in his eyes that made her both excited and fearful, their near kiss earlier had been more than enough to scare her a bit but if she wasn't sane enough to know it wasn't true she would have been convinced she could see love in his eyes as he sang with her… to her? Shit.

"I saw your teardrops  
And I heard you cry  
All you need is time  
Seek me and you shall find…"

He took the microphone from the stand and turned his whole body to Olivia, looking at her made him forget the crowd that was watching them and he slowly reached out a hand and brushed her hair behind her ear as her eyes fixed back on his.

"You have everything and you're still lonely  
It don't have to be this way  
Let me show you a better day…"

She swallowed hard before coming in to her bit and the nerves for singing had gone and been replaced by her nerves as she was singing to Elliot, not with him, not for him but to him.

"And then you will see the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears just cast them on me  
How can I make you see"

Her knees bent as she pushed the strength of her voice out and Elliot took her free hand and pulled her closer to him, holding their hands between their chest as they sang together once again.

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I'm here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who are

I am your angel  
I'm your angel (your angel)"

"And when it's time to face the storm"

"I'll be right by your side"

"Grace will keep us safe and warm"

They had eyes for no one but each other now as they sang to each other, there was no denying it to anyone in the room.

"I told you it would work." Casey grinned.

"Come on how do you know they're not acting?" Fin asked.

"No one not even Brad Pitt can act that good." Casey replied.

"I know we will survive  
And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
(End is drawing near)  
Don't you dare give up the fight (oh no)  
Just put your trust beyond the skies"

"I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone I here  
No matter how far you are I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel (3x)

I'm your angel"

When the last line was sang their foreheads fell against each other and they smiled. Their eyes closed and as the room broke out in a great applause they couldn't stop themselves from laughing softly.

"You've got a great voice Liv." Elliot whispered and she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself Stabler." She rasped a little breathless from hitting notes that were not made for someone with a low voice like hers but though she'd struggled to hit them hit them she had and it had sent a shiver across the bar.

"Give it up for Olivia and Elliot!" The DJ called and the two suddenly remembered where they were and jumped apart.

"I need a drink." Olivia mumbled as she put her microphone back on the stand.

"Me too." Elliot said.

Back at the table Olivia scolded Casey knowing it was her who would have chosen the song and the two gratefully accepted the complements given to them.

At the end of the competition the judges who Olivia and Elliot hadn't even noticed were sent to deliberate while everyone else got more drink.

When the judges returned to the room it went deathly quiet. An envelope was handed to the DJ and he made some speech as he opened the envelope that no one was listening to.

"It's unanimous!" The DJ called. "Never in my career have I seen all the judges agree to one act but put your hands together for Olivia and Elliot!" He screamed.

Everyone around the table cheered loudly and Elliot offered his hand to Olivia and she took it without thinking and led him up to the stage. They shook the judges and the DJ's hands and then accepted the trophy.

"Now after their very sexy and romantic performance do we get to see the couple kiss."

Olivia had barely blushed before Elliot had twirled her in his arms and he thought 'now or never' before he bent her over in his arms and pressed his lips softly to his. She clung around his neck and forgot everything, including her own name as she kissed him back with all the sexual frustration of the six years they'd been partnered finally showing.

"I told you!" Casey screamed as they all stood up and clapped for their friends.

"Sorry." Elliot blushed as he picked her up and put her firmly on her feet.

"I'm not." She smiled before stepping down off the stage leaving him to smirk a shit eating smile and follow her back to their seats.


	4. Day Three

**Amanda4Meloni – Well I guess you're starving by the wait, and dessert will not be served for a long time… plenty of appetizers though!**

**Ren Victoria – Thanks :D**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo – Sorry for the delay, I know you're not enjoying the wait!**

**ToriRenee161 – My superstar!**

**Delectable Sweetness – I think there will be some F/M somewhere in the story just not as prominent as the E/O**

**Edge15684 – Thank you! :D**

**Cfhonan – Thank you! I know, slowly the relationship blossoms for El and Liv and I seem to write father/daughter for Don and Liv even when I'm not trying to!**

**Eoloving4evr – Aww glad to hear it, I'm a huge Celine Fan and that was my song with my ex-boyfriend and it kinda came to mind while I was thinking of a song for them to sing!**

**Lou3174 – Haha well I couldn't deprive you of EO too long even though they're far from a relationship still.**

**Sarah501b – Yup totally agree about the song. Metaphorical Money, if only it was real ;)**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows – Glad you like the song. The advice? I have noooo idea, but I am kinda the advice giver in my group of friends so I guess it's just a part of my personality coming through in Don's character. **

**MeganDawn – Here's some more!**

**Gemfinder360 – Sorry about the wait!**

**SVUFanfic4 – Glad you're enjoying, sorry for the wait!**

**Taralee97 – I am so pleased you like it so much again sorry for the wait!**

**Sidle13 – lot more games and set ups to come!**

**Still loving your awsom reviews keep em coming! Challenge – 10 reviews before update?**

**Steff oxo**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Four– Day Three**_

Elliot lay in his bed in his boxer shorts his fingers dancing nimbly along his lips. He still couldn't believe he'd kissed Olivia let alone remember that she had kissed him back. He remembered apologising to her but then her saying that she wasn't sorry about the kiss but then her reception towards him afterwards had been a little less than convincing. She'd been cold with him, distant, and he had no idea why.

If it was because she thought he regretted the kiss then he needed to show her that he in no way regretted dipping her low and crashing his lips into hers , sucking softly at her lips but if that wasn't the case he had an issue and he had no idea how to get around it.

Finally he climbed out of bed knowing he needed a long shower before breakfast and the volleyball tournament… He would be standing next to Olivia in her bikini in a couple of hours… his shower needed to be cold.

* * *

Olivia dove angrily into the pool and swam fast and hard. She couldn't stop thinking of Elliot and his soft lips on hers. It was driving her mad. Lots of different thoughts had kept her awake until the early hours of the morning.

Number one, did he kiss her because he wanted to kiss her?

Number two, did he kiss her because he'd enjoyed a few to many while they waited for the judges to come back with the result?

Number three, did he kiss her because of the situation they were in, the atmosphere, the assumption that they were a couple by the DJ?

Whatever it was he still kissed her and she was scared that everything between them had changed and it wasn't necessarily for the better.

After she finished her swim she climbed out of the pool accepted the towel and ordered a glass of ice water. She pressed the towel to her face and sighed deeply.

"You're over thinking it."

She chuckled lightly into the towel and turned to look at her superior officer.

"That obvious huh?" She asked knowing he knew her better than most people did.

"Yup." He nodded giving her a soft smile.

They settled into an awkward silence as Olivia dried herself off and accepted her ice water. She didn't know what to say to him, it was awkward because he was her father figure and he'd witness her kiss her best friend and partner. He on the other hand had a lot of questions but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or push her decision in what he and many others would consider the wrong way.

"Cap I…"

"Don't say anything Liv." He said interrupting her. "All I'll tell you is don't give up if it's something you want." He got to his feet and let his grey eyes hook on her brown ones. "The heart wants what the heart wants, don't you deny your heart its want."

She watched him walk away and wondered what on earth he meant by that, she would only deny her hearts want if Elliot denied it but then she wasn't sure she could survive the rejection from him… everything had changed and she wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worse.

* * *

All the gang were gathered at the volleyball court to watch the first rounds. It was going to be just a two day competition with heats and quarter finals happening today and the semis and final tomorrow.

There were three games before Olivia and Elliot played Melinda and Fin and then Casey and Munch would play another couple straight after, they'd had to choose team names, Olivia and Elliot were Benson-Stabler, Melinda and Fin were Felinda and Munch and Casey were MC. Don was very much looking forward to watching the games, he had no idea how well the teams would do but he was a little disappointed that El and Liv would play Fin and Mel first meaning one of them would be knocked straight out, it was a shame.

When it was finally Olivia, Elliot, Melinda and Fin to play they stripped down to their swimwear and made their way onto the sand covered court. Elliot gave Olivia a confident wink as she bounced the ball in her hand getting ready for the whistle to be blown.

Both teams played extraordinarily well but Olivia and Elliot came out of it on top, when Olivia hit the ball down in front of Fin and he missed her arms flew up in joy and she yelled out. Elliot ran over to her and she extended her arm for a high five, he was disappointed but until he and Olivia really talked about their kiss then there was nothing much that either one of them could do about it.

"Good game." Fin said as his hand linked into Elliot's as he stepped with Melinda under the net.

"Yeah too right, sorry that you lost though." Elliot replied with a smirk and Melinda shook her head, there were disadvantages to creating plans that made Elliot look good, his ego didn't need to be inflated any further.

"Come on let's get a smoothie before sitting down to watch Munch and Casey play." Olivia smiled grabbing hold of Melinda's hand.

The two rushed off leaving two men's eyes at the least trailing down their sweat ridden bodies.

"White two piece on Olivia looks soooooo good." Elliot almost drooled.

"Mel suits Yellow." Fin replied his head tipping slightly to the side as he admired the body in front of him.

ILB

"Ok seriously tell me what is going through your head Liv because last night you and Stabler were having a game of tonsil hockey and now… you high fived him? Seriously? You could have at least hugged him!" Melinda said as they waited at the bar for their smoothies.

"I don't know Mel, it's complicated enough as it is, I won't deny wanting to play another game of tonsil hockey with Elliot Stabler because damn that man is a good kisser but … this shouldn't happen Mel, he's newly divorced, my partner and my best friend and I can promise you that's all he thinks about me." Olivia replied, she was just telling her best friend what she had been telling herself for the past sixteen hours since that scorching kiss.

"_He _kissed _you_!" Melinda explained the frustration etched in her voice. "He kissed you," She repeated. "I can promise you that Elliot Stabler wants a lot more than to be your best friend."

"I guess I don't want to set myself up for the heart break if he doesn't. I can't lose him. I'd rather not have him as a lover and have him as a best friend than not have him at all." Olivia sighed before grabbing her drink and walking off and Melinda realised she would need Elliot to make the first move, because Olivia Benson was too cowardly to do it herself.

* * *

While Mel and Olivia were at the bar Elliot and Fin were talking quietly to each other.

"So you and Mel my man?" Elliot asked tapping his friends shoulder heavily.

"Yeah me and Mel." Fin smiled. "At least we're trying, unlike you and Benson."

"Me and Benson?" Stabler asked, he didn't want to get hurt so he was going on the defence.

"Yeah you and Benson, how long is it going to take for you to realise she loves you and do something about it?" Fin snapped, Olivia was like a sister to him and he just wanted her to be happy.

"Liv? In love with me? Don't be stupid." Elliot cursed himself, he wanted nothing more than Olivia to feel for him the way he felt for her.

"Yes and you're blind if you don't see it man, she's been in love with you since before I came to SVU and she wants to be with you but you used to be off limits, now you and Kathy are divorced here's your chance, go for it man tell her how you feel and I guarantee she'll return the favour."

"No man, I can't…" Elliot was a Stabler and Stabler men did not show feeling… ever.

"Well you need to do something before she finds someone else to make all her dreams come true because she'll never be completely happy unless you're the man to do it. Man up Stabler and show her, do something to get her because I am fed up of watching the two of you have eye sex on a daily basis probably five times on a daily basis." Fin walked off before Elliot could come up with an answer.

Fin was right though. Elliot did need to do something before he lost Olivia for ever and he was damn sure going to slowly show her what she meant to him so that they could hopefully get together.

After watching Munch and Casey play and surprisingly win their match everyone headed off in their own directions for the rest of the morning knowing that the quarter finals began after lunch.

When the games resumed, Olivia and Elliot stepped out onto the court ready to kick some ass.

Half way through the game Olivia and Elliot were miles ahead, how? Neither of them knew because they were so distracted by each other's sweating body in the scorching heat.

"Game!" The umpire called and Elliot rushed over to Olivia and scooped her up and spun her around, she had just scored them the win and he was pleased with her.

As he lowered her to the ground he found his blue eyes hooked on her brown ones and he felt himself wanting to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth.

"We won!" Olivia grinned wrapping him up in a hug before he could make a move.

He returned the embrace and softly caressed his hand up and down her bare back unable to control the arousal thick within him. Olivia noticed it to and she knew that he would be embarrassed if she let go.

"Wanna piggy back?" She asked knowing it sounded stupid but it was one way to hide the hard on in his swim shorts.

"Uh…" He looked at her confused but then saw the wicked gleam in her eyes and he instantly knew that she had felt his dick against her thigh and hip. "Sure, if you think you're strong enough Benson." He chuckled seductively.

"I don't know Stabler but unless you want the whole ship to know that you've got a raging hard on you're going to want to let me carry you to the shower." She teased.

He laughed and blushed simultaneously and when she turned around seemingly to walk away he jumped as gently as he could onto her back and by the way she had caught him it was obvious she had been bracing herself for the impact.

Olivia walked over to the pool and Elliot gasped, he knew exactly what she was going to do.

"No Liv… don't you dare… no!"

Too late.

Olivia jumped into the swimming pool with Elliot still on her back and their friends rushed over to them just as they emerged from the water. Elliot's hard on had thankfully begun to deflate.

"That has gotta be the most random celebration I have ever seen. Stabler shouldn't you have been giving Benson a piggy back ride?" Casey teased as Olivia climbed out of the water and Elliot supressed a groan at her dripping wet skin in the white skimpy bikini glitter in the sunshine.

"Anyway we're playing now so are you going to come cheer us on?" Munch asked, he'd sat and watched them play and he thought it was only fair.

"Yeah I'll catch you up." Elliot said swimming slowly to the side of the pool where Olivia was drying her hair in a towel.

"Ok?" She asked him and he grinned and nodded giving her unexpected butterflies. "Good… I'll uh see you on the court then." She shrugged before hurrying off reminding herself that a physical attraction meant nothing without words expressing emotion following them.

After Munch and Casey's game which surprise surprise they didn't win due to the sobriety of the other team everyone split up for the rest of the afternoon.

Olivia slipped on a Kaftan and joined the girls at the bar for cocktails, she needed them after her afternoon.

"So you going to tell us what possessed you to give Stabler a piggy back ride and then jump into the swimming pool?" Casey asked as she sipped on her sex on the beach.

"He … uh… he had…" Olivia didn't even know how to begin explaining.

"Spit it out Liv…" Mel sighed.

"He had a hard on." She said her eyes staring into the cheeky vimto she'd ordered.

Both women gasped in complete shock.

"No way!" Casey giggled.

"Yes way, I could uh… feel it on my leg and I knew if I stepped away from him everyone would see so I offered him a piggy back." Olivia explained sheepishly.

"This is amazing… oh my God so you felt him?" Melinda asked her face still a picture.

"Yeah… yeah and uh… he's quite on the uh large side." Olivia laughed softly with a red blush on her cheeks.

"No way!" Both women gasped and Olivia laughed.

"Oh yes way." She grinned.

Meanwhile the boys were all hanging out in Fin's room with pints of cold beer.

"Ok so what was with you and Benson earlier?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Elliot shrugged. "Just celebrating a win."

"Oh come on there was so much more to it than that!" Fin replied and Munch nodded in complete agreement.

"Ok you try having a bikini clad, sweating, Olivia Benson wrapped up in your arms and see how your body reacts." Elliot muttered and both men's mouths fell open.

"You didn't?" Fin asked.

"I did." Elliot blushed. "She gave me the piggy back and jumped into the pool to … to cover me."

"Oh that's just funny!" Fin laughed loudly. "You got a hard on hugging Benson, I bet you'd cum before entering her if you ever saw her naked man!"

"That woman has fucking messed with my body for years, I should be used to it." Elliot sighed, he couldn't believe he was confiding in his friends but he had to do something.

"Yeah but she's never been near nude and sweating when you've hugged before." Munch noted and Elliot nodded in complete agreement.

"She's going to be the death of me guys. Olivia Benson is actually going to fucking kill me." Elliot replied.

Over on a different floor Don Cragen was meeting with a friend and co-worker who he'd invited on the trip with the condition of not being seen by anyone else who was on the trip so he'd taken to hiding in his cabin at all times.

"So do you think its working?" He asked Don who shrugged and sighed.

"Between me, Melinda, Casey, Munch and Fin you would think they'd have had each other naked and in bed by no… I have no idea what's going through their heads." Don replied weakly, he wanted to get Olivia and Elliot together more than anyone.

"Have you been talking to them? Advising them like I told you?"

"Of course I have, Olivia more than Elliot only because she's easier to get alone but I don't think she's listened to a word I have said to be honest." Don sighed again, getting Olivia to be open was like getting a prostitute to close.

"Well Elliot will probably be the one to break first…"

"He already did, at the karaoke competition and I have the photos to prove it, same at the game today, he jumped on her back and she's the one who threw them both into the pool." Don interrupted, he couldn't believe what he was doing, when Olivia first joined the unit he'd been worried about the two detectives falling for each other but now he wanted them to be happy together.

"Then try and focus on him, he's going to be the one to confess first Don."

"Easier said than done George." Don sighed. "Easier said than done."


	5. Day Four

**Amanda4Meloni – Haha your juvenile mind has practically written this chapter my friend, I hope I took your idea and gave it some justice because I sure had a LOT of fun writing it, not the first time I've written a story with this 'thing' (let's not spoil it for others) in it but I think I probably had the most fun writing it for this story, I hope it brings a smile to your face and don't hesitate in giving some other ideas, won't necessarily use them but it still inspires! The honorary mention is at the bottom so no spoilers before people read!**

**Ren Victoria – I'm very pleased you like it, who knows, maybe this one is even better? **

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo – Well this one was up MUCH quicker so I hope the email made you scream with joy? Maybe? Yes? No? lol!**

**ToriRenee161 – Oh my sweet friend! I loved your reviews 'His…situation' haha, yeah, I don't know how that came into my head but it did, I'm afraid this is not one of those jump into bed stories, I hope to make the relationship develop slowly with a little help from their friends!**

**Delectable Sweetness – Haha, very embarrassing! Yeah, I realised while writing I missed my George Huang fix, I love writing his character so I slipped it in there, and hey maybe someone else might join when the ship is docked in England or somewhere else along the trip… who knows? Depends if I want someone else to make an appearance, a blond ADA maybe?**

**Edge15684 – I totally agree with you but this isn't one of those fics, my boyfriend and I have had feelings for each other (strong feelings) for five years, we've been together seven weeks and other than saying "I'm crazy/mad about you" we've not said anything close to the 'L' word even though I suspect he wants to and is waiting for me to say it and I am not sure I'm ready to say it yet so want to take it one day at a time, that's what this fic is, one day at a time. **

**Eoloving4evr – Keep things going? Oh things are gonna be progressing (ha see that, gotta admit that was good… no? ok. Lol!) Anyway, yeah slowly but forwards, like a snail… or a turtle… sorry I'm in such a random mood!**

**Lou3174 – Yup no one can miss it, hence Olivia's… assistance? Haha!**

**Sarah501b – I think you may like this chapter a LOT? ;)**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows – I'm glad you do, it's a twist I was in two minds about people liking because it just popped up out of nowhere but I needed him on board!**

**svulover96 – Thanks for your review my new reviewer! I hope chapter five satisfies your E/O need!**

**Your reviews? EVER INSPIRING! I love you all and I cannot believe how many people like this story. Eleven reviews last chapter, here is a challenge – 15 before next upload because I know people have got alerts on this story but aren't reviewing … hihi! (I want more than 100 REVIEWS on this STORY not chapter… that would be like totally awesome but I don't think that many people are even reading… LOL!**

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Five – Day Four**_

The next morning Olivia and Elliot were playing in the semi-finals of the volley ball tournament. She was convinced they'd lose but she was up for a good game anyway. It was getting a little colder the closer to England they got so Olivia wore her Kaftan over her swim suit as they played much to Elliot's annoyance though Olivia was pleased that she could still see his bare chest and he didn't mind so much as he watched her long legs running across the court.

The cheers from the seats from their co-workers were an extra push for them to play well and they did, and luckily for them they were better than the other team and won their game.

"We're in the final!" Elliot smiled as he scooped Olivia up into his arms.

"We are!" She laughed as she held tight around him.

Elliot carried her over to their co-workers who just smiled at them and they all went for drinks to celebrate. For reasons unknown to Olivia, Elliot kept her close. Unnoticed by most, he subtly touched her a lot, her arm, her thigh, her cheek, and he left Goosebumps rising on her skin every time.

"So are we going to win this afternoon?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia were the only two left at the bar.

He was sat opposite her, so close that his legs were open with hers in between, it was awkward but comfortable and neither one made the effort to move.

"I don't know El but we'll damn well try." She smiled as her lips wrapped around the straw in her glass of coke, she'd cut herself off the alcohol after two knowing that she wouldn't play well drunk.

"Yeah we will, and hey Liv we've always been a team, I guess that's come out naturally on the court." He grinned and she smiled back and nodded letting go of the straw in her drink with a pop.

Elliot felt his groin twitch and harden as he thought of those lips around his cock, letting it go with that same pop.

"Uh El…" Olivia said moving her legs and accidentally rubbing his thigh making him groan.

"I'm sorry I…" He said blushing but Olivia's hand on his cheek silenced him.

"I'm flattered." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Hey Liv… uh when we get to England… uh can I… can I take you on a date?" He asked awkwardly, he wanted to do everything right with Olivia Benson.

"I'd like that." She smiled. "But… we're partners El… I … I don't want to ruin that…"

"We won't." He said interrupting her. "I just want to take you on a date and if nothing comes from it then we don't have to do it again, I just… I like you a lot Liv, I have strong feelings for you and now I'm divorced I would like to act on those feelings… I mean you've witnessed twice what you do to my body… if only you could see what you do to my brain…"

"Ok." She smiled and half laughed. "You can take me on a date when we get five hours in England."

Elliot smiled and hoped to God that whatever happened in England wouldn't change anything in their friendship… just make them a whole lot better.

* * *

After lunch the group made their way to the court and Olivia and Elliot nervously got ready to play the final game. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone over lunch that something between Elliot and Olivia had changed. It was obvious through the game too. Every time one of the scored they would high five and hug simultaneously and the person who scored received a kiss on the cheek.

Don Cragen had finally agreed Huang could let everyone know he was on the ship and he met everyone half way through the game. Olivia who was sipping her drink and wiping her forehead with a towel at half time spotted him sitting beside Cragen and waved with a large smile on her face which caught everyone else's attention and he smiled and waved back as everyone spotted him.

"What's George doing here?" Elliot asked Olivia as she passed him her half empty water bottle so he could finish.

"No idea, can't believe he is… I mean he has been here for the past three days and none of us even noticed." Olivia shrugged and Elliot nodded in agreement just as the whistle blew to signal that they should get back on the court for the second half of the game.

The sun beat down on their skins as they played like their lives depended on it. They were determined to make the game their own and they were doing a pretty good job of it.

"You can see it too." Don noted to George.

"That something's changed? Yeah, but I can't say what yet, I'll just corner Liv, she and I are close, she's told me everything about past boyfriends I don't think she would be any different with Elliot." George smiled, he was Olivia's true gay best friend and he was more himself around her than he was anyone else.

"Yeah." Don nodded. "I just hope whatever it is that's changed that they haven't just jumped into bed with each other, I want them together George I just want them to make it work, I can't lose my detectives over this."

"Don, you may not want to know when they've slept together but you will, without them saying anything you'll know." George reassured. "Whatever's changed, it's not that."

As the final whistle blew Olivia dove into Elliot's arms, they'd won surprisingly because they'd been losing throughout most of the game and now they'd managed to steal the win out of the Burgees feet.

"So Benson and Stabler, tomorrow night a table for two on the secluded sky deck." The ref announced and Olivia and Elliot smiled, maybe they didn't have to wait until England for their first date after all.

* * *

"Ok so George how on earth did you stay hidden for three and a half days?" Olivia asked as the shrink joined them for dinner.

"I'm not good on ships." He shrugged. "Needed to stay in the Cabin out of the way."

"If you'd told me you were coming I'd have come annoy you." She said shrugging her shoulder against his.

"Yeah well surprise!" He said holding his hands out making everyone laugh.

"So Liv, El, romantic dinner for two tomorrow night, excited?" Casey teased making the two laugh.

"Should be fun." Elliot smiled nudging Olivia's knee under the table with his own making her smile.

"Yeah it will be." Olivia smiled. "Not like we haven't been eating together across our desks for six years."

"Oh come on it's so much more than that and you know it…" Melinda shut up after an elbow from Casey, they didn't need to be so obvious.

"Maybe." Elliot shrugged yet he was smirking towards Olivia, it was so much more.

"Ok so tonight guys we should have a few drinks and games in my cabin to celebrate the epic volleyball win." Fin announced and everyone but Don nodded, he didn't need to be involved in his Detective's wild nights of partying because that's exactly what they were… wild.

"So the usual truth or dare?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Oh absolutely this time though things will be wilder and hotter, we're on a ship and not in a bar." Fin replied and everyone laughed, yeah, tonight would be wild.

* * *

That evening George, Melinda, Olivia, Casey, Munch, Elliot and Fin all go together in Fin's cabin. They had each brought a bottle of their preferred shot and had bought a few bottles of beer from the shop on board, might have cost them a pretty penny when if they drank at the bar then everything would be free but they didn't care tonight was a celebration of Olivia and Elliot's victory and they were going to do it in style because tonight no one was on call, no one had an early morning and they were going to party.

Once everyone had settled down on their cushion on the floor with their beer and shots the games began and it was truth or dare first. It always started out mildly but everyone had to take a shot before answering their truth or dare and that's how the game would become dangerous.

"Ok so let's begin by knocking back the traditional seven shots before start, one for each person playing." Fin said.

Everyone knowing how they normally played they'd already filled five shots.

"1." Fin called and everyone raised a glass to their lips and knocked it back. "2." He said and again everyone lifted the second shot to their lips and swallowed.

They continued all the way up until the seventh shot was gone and they were all quickly feeling the buzz and slightly more devious.

"How are we starting tonight?" Olivia asked swigging her beer to get rid of the taste of Sambuca from her tongue.

"Alphabetical." Munch said.

"So Casey, you start, pick a person and truth or dare it." Elliot smiled.

"So whoever's asked goes next and so on…" Fin said nonchalantly and everyone nodded, the game was about to begin.

"Ok so uh…. Liv… truth or dare?" Casey smirked and Olivia laughed, they played this when there weren't any men around and they knew who said what and did what and asked what so she would be much wearier of her girlfriends.

Olivia picked a shot up ready.

"Truth." She replied before knocking back the shot.

"What is the kinkiest thing you ever did while you were in high school?" Casey asked and Olivia groaned inwardly, Casey already knew the answer to that question but just wanted everyone else to know.

"I… shit I need another shot…" She groaned but knowing the rules she couldn't have one till after she answered. "I licked chocolate sauce off a guy after getting drunk during lunch time, it was in the math classroom."

Everyone laughed as Olivia had visibly turned crimson and she quickly knocked back a well-deserved shot.

"Fin…Truth or dare?" She asked and Fin picked up his shot ready because he knew what Olivia was like.

"Truth." He replied knocking back the shot straight after.

"Ok what is your sex fantasy?" Olivia grinned devilishly as some around the room chuckled and Fin blushed.

"Uh… right now? It's to do it in the pool on the ship." He smirked and everyone laughed again.

"If that happens can you tell us so we don't get into the pool? I don't want to be swimming with your bodily fluids." Munch said and everyone laughed as Fin knocked back his shot.

"Munch my man truth or dare?" Fin jumped straight in because he had a question he wanted answered and he knew everyone went for truth on the first round.

"Truth." Munch replied instantly knocking back a shot.

"When was the last time you got laid?" Fin asked with a cheeky grin.

Munch glanced nervously at Casey, it was just a quick flicker of the eyes but Olivia, even slightly intoxicated was ever the Detective.

"No!" She yelled out in shock. "No, Casey?"

"What?"

"I'm a cop, I saw him looking at you then…"

"Last night." Munch answered before knocking back his shot.

Everyone gawped while Casey smiled and dropped her head into her hands, the only person unfazed by the answer was Munch, he was looking pretty proud of himself.

"Ok George, truth or dare?" Munch asked and everyone quickly forgot about Munch having sex with Casey to suddenly groaning knowing about Munch's conspiracy filled questions especially if he was asking Huang.

George who always let his hair down when he and Olivia got together had seemed to do the same this evening. He always appeared more feminine when he and Olivia got together away from the one six and no work was involved, it was either shopping, mani pedi's, lunch, or getting completely wasted in Olivia's apartment or George's while listening to chick songs full blast and singing along loudly like teenagers.

"Truth." George replied nervously but he flashed a wink towards Olivia as he knocked back his shot.

"Ok, so why exactly are you on this ship with us?" Munch asked and everyone perked up to listen, it was a question they all had.

"Don knew that you lot on a ship for thirty one days would require a shrink or you'd kill each other, so he asked me to tag along, first he thought it would be best if I stayed hidden away because he wanted to see how things transpired between you as friends but then he knew I was as much one of you lot and needed to be here to have fun too, I can be impartial if any of you do need a shrink." George explained before taking the next shot, he had been expecting that question from someone, surprisingly, it hadn't been Munch.

"Ok… Melinda." George smiled.

"Oh no." Melinda groaned, she'd heard about Olivia and George's wild nights and wasn't sure she was ready for him now. "Truth." She said before hitting back her shot.

"Ok so how long have you been crushing on Fin?" George asked before nonchalantly sipping his beer as Melinda blushed, Fin's eyes widened and everyone else's ears perked up to listen.

"I'm not crushing on him, crushing is what teenage girls do, I think Fin is attractive and have done… for a while." She shrugged before taking her shot, everyone was satisfied she'd answered the question but Fin looked like he'd had his cake and eaten it too.

"Ok Elliot." Melinda smiled.

Elliot had been particularly quiet through the game so far and so it was the first time all attention was turned to him.

"Truth or dare?" Melinda asked.

"Truth." Elliot answered indifferently before taking his shot and waiting for the question.

"Have you fallen in love with anyone other than Kathy?"

Everyone froze. It was like time stood still and Olivia was sure her heart had stopped beating, he couldn't have, he was only divorced less than a week and he'd asked her out on a date.

"I think I have, but I can't be sure, I don't think I will be till those feelings are known to be mutual." He smiled before hitting back his shot.

Olivia's heart plummeted. If he was in loved then why on earth was he asking her out on a date?

"Casey, truth or dare?" Elliot asked.

"Truth." She answered and Elliot's shit eating grin had everyone nervous for the question, none more than Casey who had to swallow back her shot.

"How long did Munch last in bed?" Elliot asked and everyone gawped in shock.

Casey looked at Munch and a smile spread over his and her face.

"I didn't watch the clock but let's say we went to bed and it was night and when we finally stopped it was definitely daylight." She said and everyone's mouths fell open again, they couldn't believe she'd shared that information so freely.

"Ok so Fin." Casey smiled turning to face him and here they all knew the game changed.

"Dare." He said feeling brave enough to be the first to ask for trouble as he took a shot.

"Uh…" Casey had to stop and think for a moment and she smiled broadly making Fin nervous.

"I dare you to kiss Munch, on the lips, three seconds." Casey said like a teenage girl who'd never seen to men kiss, she'd done it to annoy them both because one day they'd be arguing in the precinct and she'd remind him of the kiss they'd shared.

"Casey…" Fin groaned as Munch leaned forward pushing his lips out as far as he could.

There were never any go backs in this game, once it was out there you did it and Fin grimaced as he leant forward to Munch.

Once the lips connected the countdown began.

"3! 2! 1!" Everyone counted and as soon as he pulled away Fin knocked his shot back taking the time to gargle it before swallowing then wiping Munch from his lips as the older man chuckled.

"Olivia." Fin smirked and Olivia groaned, Fin's dares were known for getting people into trouble but she'd chosen truth the last time.

"Dare." She strangled before throwing back a shot, she needed the Dutch courage.

"I dare you to play the rest of this game in your bra." Fin smiled and Olivia glared at him.

Unlucky for her she'd changed from her bikini before dinner into an underwear set and now she felt like an idiot for doing so, running around in front of her co-workers in a bikini was different to being sat in her bra for a drinking game.

She grasped the hem of her t-shirt and tore it off before throwing into Fin's face and knocking back a shot, she was getting drunk and she didn't care.

Elliot supressed a groan. Seeing Olivia's now slightly more tanned body in a white lace bra made his groin twitch and he knew it couldn't be good.

"Oh sexy lady!" George yelled pulling Elliot from his dirty thoughts back to the room as Olivia struck a pose in her lacy bra.

She was gorgeous and Elliot knew he'd go to hell.

"Elliot!" Olivia called and he looked at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said nonchalantly and he silently prayed she'd dare him to touch her or something because he was dying to he thought as he knocked back a shot.

"I dare you to… make out with George for ten seconds, no tongue." Olivia smirked devilishly and Elliot knew he would go to hell with the thought he just got.

George stared at Olivia. He knew she had fallen for Elliot, he was the guy she confessed everything to when drunk for stupid 'oh honey he doesn't know what he's missing' and confessed to sober for 'he's married, your partner, you can't.' and Olivia also knew that George Huang thought Elliot Stabler was an Adonis.

"You serious Liv?" Elliot asked knowing his partner knew his views on homosexuality.

"Doesn't mean you're gay El." She shrugged.

"No but he is…"

"So let him enjoy it, come on El it's just a game." She said in a sing song voice, teasing and baiting him knowing he'd never step down from a challenge.

Elliot shifted awkwardly towards George and prayed to God for forgiveness before his lips touched George's.

George definitely got more into it than Elliot did while the countdown began.

Elliot was pissed with Olivia for even suggesting such a thing but it deflated his raging hard on so that was better than nothing.

"…2…1…" He heard before pulling away sharply and knocking back a shot and what was left of his beer bottle.

"I am not that bad a kisser Stabler." George said in mock anger.

"You're not a bad kisser at all George." Elliot decided to let his hair down and he winked at the shrink who gave him a very feminine flick of the head.

"Ok so Munch truth or dare?" Elliot said as he grabbed another beer.

"Dare." Munch replied knowing as well that no one would say truth again tonight unless it became emotional for some reason and everyone would want to confess deep things.

"Dare you to wear Olivia's tank for the rest of the game." Elliot said with a smirk as Munch knocked back a shot.

Munch made quick work of removing his own shirt and pulled Olivia's white tank over his head.

"Wow Munch I think it looks better on you than me." Olivia laughed as she sipped on her beer.

"I have got to disagree." Casey moaned. "I am not turned on by you one bit in that."

"I guess I'll have to take it off before I take you home with me tonight then chick." Munch teased making everyone laugh.

"Ok Elliot, truth or dare?" Munch smirked.

"Me again?" He asked.

"Yeah, I've had this in my head since the game started." Munch explained and everyone knew that meant it couldn't be good.

"Fine dare." Elliot said tipping a shot back, it wouldn't be long till he would be cutting himself off the shots, it didn't mean he'd stop playing though, it just meant he wouldn't need the burn and additional Dutch courage to play.

"I dare you to give Benson's boobs a massage for fifteen seconds, under her bra without taking it off." Munch said and both Elliot and Olivia's faces paled.

"Munch…" Olivia said in a warning tone.

"Or I'll dare George to do it you chose Olivia." Munch smirked and Olivia felt the butterflies swarm in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll get you back for this Munch." Olivia warned. "Warm your hands up Stabler." She added looking at a very sickly looking Elliot who nodded weakly.

Olivia shifted towards Elliot a little so he could slip in behind her and she glanced towards George who looked nervous for her before she closed her eyes.

Elliot looked nervously around the room at all the excited witnesses and he then slipped his hands up under the wire of Olivia's bra to her breasts.

She gasped at the contact, he moaned so quietly Olivia was the only one who heard. She kept her eyes closed as Elliot kept his eyes on her neck as his hands began to move signalling the start of the countdown. Olivia felt herself aching for further contact, Elliot hardened once again and he knew he'd be suffering a bad case of blue balls if he didn't fix himself soon, he'd have to make his excuses. Olivia dropped her head back to his shoulder forgetting momentarily where she was as Elliot's fingers softly played with her D cups and his fingers grazed over her hardened nipples, she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from calling out, his hands were magic.

"3…2…1…0" Elliot nudged Olivia before slipping his hands out and they both missed the contact immediately but laughed it off.

"I think Liv needs a shot too after that." Casey smiled passing one each to the partners and Olivia silently thanked her friend, not just Casey but Munch too, one experience she'd had she was sure she'd never get to relive.

"Ok so … Melinda, you've been quiet, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Melina smiled.

"I dare you to grasp Munch's balls hard enough he gets tears in his eyes." Elliot smirked, this was his payback, he couldn't wait to see what Olivia came up with.

"With pleasure." Melinda laughed knowing Munch had inflicted pain on two of her friends and he deserved this.

Munch took it like a man and even called out in visible pain as his eyes filled with tears. Melinda hadn't just grasped his balls, she'd squeezed and twisted two meaning she didn't have to wait more than two seconds for his reaction.

"Olivia, truth or dare?" Melinda smiled as soon as she'd taken her shot, she knew Olivia wanted to get payback on Munch too and she wasn't going to deny her friend, but she had to earn her turn.

"Dare." Olivia said hurriedly and she took a shot quickly knowing she would get her own back on Munch pretty soon.

"I dare you to make out with George, ten seconds." Melinda smiled and Olivia didn't hesitate in pulling George into her by his shirt and he laughed and giggled as Olivia's lips clasped onto his.

Elliot watched with a lot jealousy as Olivia's lips worked George's and George's worked back, he wished at that moment he was George, feeling Olivia's soft lips against his own, her tongue… he did see her tongue poke out and lick along George's top lip, it was obvious the two had made out in the past.

"Oh I love ya George!" She yelled playfully as they broke apart.

"Love ya to Livia!" He said in such a feminine sing song voice the whole group laughed, the men had never seen this side to George Huang the shrink and Melinda and Casey had only had a glimpse of it.

"Now it's my turn for payback, Munch?" Olivia had that look in her eye that even sent fear into even Elliot's core.

"Dare." He said trying to make out he wasn't shaken in the slightest.

"Strip, cover your bits with a bottle and go proposition Don Cragen for drinks in your room." She smirked as everyone gasped in complete shock horror at what she had just suggested.

"Olivia think about this…" George warned knowing that dares could ruin friendships.

"He should have thought his through and he didn't, this is payback." Olivia smirked.

Munch knocked back two shots knowing he needed them before he stripped down to nothing. He turned his back and covered his penis with a bottle of vodka, feeling guilty because Cragen didn't drink but he knew the Captain would laugh or at least he hoped the Captain would find the funny side of it.

Everyone rushed to either end of the corridor so they could watch what was happening. Elliot gave his shirt to Olivia so she could go out in something other than her bra and she gave him an appreciative smile as they watched Munch's white skinny ass walk down to the door of Don Cragen's room.

Once outside the door he gave one last look of hope to Olivia, hoping she would say she was kidding but she shook her head with the devilish smirk still fixed on her lips.

Everyone held their breath as Munch raised his fist and knocked three times.

Don Cragen was sat watching a movie when there was a knock on his door. He glanced through the peephole and saw Munch, what he couldn't see however, he did when he opened the door.

Instantly he knew Munch wasn't there by choice.

"I've uh… I … was uh… wondering… if you'd join me in my cabin for drink…" He hurried the last bit and Don Cragen who had been momentarily stunned, heard the giggled coming from both ends of the corridor and knew this was the result of his Detectives drunken antics and he managed to hide any sign of the laugh that brewed inside him.

"Sergeant Munch!" He yelled. "Where are you clothes and why are you carrying a bottle of vodka and propositioning me! I am an ex alcoholic and I am definitely not interested in you, now you will be lucky if you get back to New York with your job in tact if you EVER try something like this again!"

Don slammed the door shut on a shaking Munch and grinned to himself. He knew what would happen next, whoever had sent Munch would come over apologising and explaining themselves and he would find out what had happened before hand leading up to it, he loved knowing his Detectives this well.

Olivia felt like an absolute bitch when Munch walked back feeling pretty sorry for himself. They'd all heard Don Cragen's harsh words but she had been sure he'd know it was a joke.

"Munch…"

"Don't say anything Olivia." He said going back into Fin's room and grabbing his clothes to change.

"Shit." Olivia sighed making her way down the corridor and straight into Fin, Casey and Melinda.

"What are you doing?" They asked seeing her walk past and straight towards Cragen's door.

"Making sure Munch still has a job." Olivia said. "If you don't want him to know you were watching and let him do this you should go to Fin's room now, I'll be back in a minute." She said feeling just a little more sober than she had been five minutes ago, but she was still slightly unsteady on her feet.

Don heard the knock he'd been waiting for and opened the door to find a sheepish looking Olivia.

"Come in." He said.

He'd been making himself a coffee when Munch knocked on the door and seeing as he hadn't touched it he instantly passed it to Olivia.

"You smell like a brewery." He explained and Olivia chuckled lightly before sitting down and taking a sip of the coffee.

"I'm sorry about Munch sir, he uh… it was my fault." Olivia said still sheepish and Don knew she thought she was going to be in a lot of trouble because she had called him sir, she rarely ever did that.

"How was it your fault Detective?" Don asked keeping up the pretence.

"We were getting drunk and playing truth or dare and it got out of hand." Olivia said in a near whisper, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

"Care to elaborate Olivia? Because I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." Don lied, he knew but he wanted to know everything.

"Ok so we're playing truth or dare and Munch dared Elliot to massage my breasts for fifteen seconds, I mean I'd already been dared to play the game in my bra so it wasn't that difficult for that to be the next step but I vowed to get my own back on him and when it was my turn I dared him to strip and cover and come and … proposition you as payback." Olivia explained hurriedly.

Don just laughed and Olivia looked at him before relaxing.

"He… Olivia… my goodness." Don managed between bouts of laughter.

Olivia laughed nervously and waited for him to calm down.

"He dared Elliot to massage your breasts and so you … that's brilliant, I had known the whole time him turning up was a product of you lot and your drunken antics but I only pretended to be mad with him. I should come and explain to him that he's in no trouble so you can enjoy the rest of your night."

Olivia breathed deeply and felt so much relief that she hugged her superior.

"Thanks, I don't think Munch would believe me if I told him you were teasing I mean you had all of us convinced." Olivia explained.

After Don explained everything everyone split up to go to bed. Elliot walked Olivia to her door and apologised if she was uncomfortable with the dare.

"El…" She said her hand on his cheek. "I wasn't uncomfortable with you doing what you did but… but I always think something like that should be in privet so both parties can enjoy it, we did it and enjoyed it but it was also… uncomfortable." Olivia said softly.

"You're right." Elliot smiled at her. "You're absolutely right."

Olivia smiled and leaned in to him, her lips brushed his and she knew this was her making the first move. Elliot wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into him before he kissed her deeper. His tongue asked for entry into her mouth which she granted. She felt the fight of his tongue against hers and pulled away just enough for her to suck his bottom lips into her mouth a little before she crashed her lips back onto his. Her hands gripped his now shirted back as his wound up tangled in her hair. The kiss becoming rougher as he pushed her slightly hard against the frame of her cabin door.

She pulled away harshly and stopped him from getting anymore.

"Not like this." She said and he realised what she had meant, they were going to far. "I just didn't want you to got bed with memories of my breasts and George's lips." She smirked and he laughed softly as he dropped his head to hers.

"Well I know I'll be having sweet dreams tonight Liv, I hope you do to. See you in the morning." He held her face in his hands and pressed his lips into her forehead before walking away.

Olivia still leaning up against the doorframe watched him go. She wanted to go further, but not drunk and not after being persuaded to act on a physical connection which she knew they had anyway, she wanted to make love to Elliot, with Elliot, when there was a very obvious emotional connection between them and until she had that Elliot and her would not have sex.

* * *

_**Ok! So I HOPE you liked this chapter. All credit for the idea of the game of truth or dare goes to my wonderful reviewer **_**Amanda4Meloni **_**she gave me the idea in a review and all these angles about how I could work it entered my head and I had to thank her so much, this chapter would not have been completed so quick if it wasn't for her idea because I was running out of ideas before they dock in England!**_

_**If you have any idea's either sub in the review or send us a PM and you will **__**always**__** be given credit for **__**your**__** idea, I will just take credit for turning your idea into a chapter or part of chapter… you know what I mean. **_

_**Sorry about the randomness of all my AN's on this story I am in such a good and happy mood I'm being silly! **_

_**Till Chapter 6**_

_**So long!**_

_**Steff oxo**_


	6. Day Five

**Waterlooroad-Jessica**** – I'm bad at reviewing too haha, I just look at the difference in story alerts to reviews per chapter and it can be quite depressing, I always try and leave just something like "good job" or "update soon" so they know I like it haha! **

**Amanda4Meloni**** – Yup it definitely was about time haha! Well now then Elliot's ass… might have to do something about that but it won't be in this chapter… maybe a little taste to tie you over? Don't know because I haven't finished writing it yet haha! And your idea for the game made the last chapter so anymore ideas send them my way!**

**Ren Victoria**** – Well that was the aim! :D**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Yeyy! Haha! Well then here's the next one, not quite as quick as the previous but I hope it was still not too long a wait. **

**ToriRenee161**** – Aww thank you sweetie that was kinda what I was trying to do with this story, I feel like I've been on FF long enough now to knock it up a level which is what I wanted with this, I'm glad it made you laugh, I had a good laugh writing and re-reading this story. **

**Delectable Sweetness**** – Well I'm glad you found it funny, it was the aim but I wasn't sure if people would find it funny or childish. Well their relationship is progressing but slowly of course.**

**Edge15684**** – Yeah I just don't want this to be one of those stories where they fall into bed and confess their love to each other, I want them to build a relationship slowly, I've known my boyfriend for 6 years, been with him 7 weeks, thought I knew him inside out until we got together and I saw a side to him which according to him he never knew he even had before me haha and I haven't told him I love him yet and he said it to me a week ago in bed then apologised because he knew it was premature, so I'm kind of going off that. Lol!**

**Lou3174**** – Well I am glad you enjoyed it. Now that twister game could be a hell of a lot of fun, I think I'll keep it for the next chapter, I'm defo doing a spin the bottle game I was going to do it after the dares but it got a bit long. Well there is a total of 33 chapters and we're only on number 6 so a long long way to go my friend!**

**Sarah501b**** – Well I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like their little sky deck meal in this chapter just as much!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Thank you. I appreciate that, I went and deleted it before most read it because I thought it was silly but I'm glad to know that I shouldn't change it. **

**svulover96**** – Aww I'm glad you liked it and I hope you didn't wait to long for this!**

**mclure**** – Well I hope this was soon enough!**

**Cfhonan**** – Well I hope the Liv and El and Liv and George moments in this chapter is enough to make your taste buds tingle. :D**

**JennBenson**** – I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**A/N: Wwww so only one off the fifteen review mark I set so I will settle for the 14 I got and the same for the next chapter, It's a little disappointing when I know I got 17 reviews on one chapter but I won't let it go less than 14 or I just won't update to be a bitch ;) only joking, I'm having so much fun writing this that I will continue going and continue to update. **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Six – Day Five**_

Olivia lay in bed with her eyes closed. Her throat was sore, her mouth was dry, her head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it and her stomach felt like someone had punched her there a couple of times. A knock on the door made her groan and knowing she looked like hell she decided to ignore it. She had no idea what the time was but she knew she'd been awake a while and that it was possibly someone coming to find out why she wasn't at breakfast, she'd heard the bell but she wasn't even daring to move.

"Livia my Love it's me!" She heard and she had to laugh as much as it hurt to do so.

She opened the door but hid behind it so anyone walking through the corridor wouldn't see her. Once the door was shut she walked back into the bedroom and climbed into the bed but stayed upright.

"Jesus Liv you look like hell!" George teased as he placed a sliver tray by her feet.

"Thanks, you're so kind." She replied rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "What's this?"

"Breakfast in bed, or hangover cure, whichever you prefer." He teased and Olivia glared at him, how could he be so chirpy when he'd drank as much as she had the night before?

She took the lid off the tray and found her favourite morning after the night before meal of bacon and sausage sandwich with lots of ketchup, plate of scrambled eggs and peanut butter pancakes.

"Oh George have I ever told you I love you?" She asked after swallowing a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Not often enough though." He said while nodding and she gave him a cheeky smile. "There's some Neurofen and Pro Plus next to your Orange Juice and you'll be as good as new in an hour because I am taking you to that on deck boutique."

"Why are we going to the boutique?" Olivia asked through a mouthful of pancake making George grimace.

"You and Elliot, sky deck, romantic meal for two? Ring a bell?" He asked and Olivia gasped.

"I completely forgot."

"How could you forget after you and he had a game of tonsil hockey last night hmm?" George teased and Olivia laughed and blushed.

"You saw that huh?" She asked feeling just a little bit embarrassed.

"Of course I did, I wanted to make sure he wouldn't try anything while you were both … uh… hammered… so I stayed at the end of the corridor and watched him drop you off, I didn't expect you to be the one shoving your tongue down his throat." He teased and she laughed again, typical George were the two words that came to Olivia's mind.

"Well thanks for that." She smiled, she loved that he cared enough to make sure that Elliot didn't try anything inappropriate.

"No problem." He grinned. "So… how's kissing Elliot?"

"You should know." Olivia laughed thinking to the reason she had given Elliot about kissing him the previous night.

"Oh come on, I coped off with him you had a game of tonsil tennis, now spill…"

"Oh George it was am-az-ing." Olivia laughed. "I mean nothing like kissing him in the karaoke competition when he sucked the air out of my lungs but in saying that I was so drunk last night I could have been making out with Cragen and I would still say it was good." She said and they both burst out laughing.

"Oh Honey, Cragen's got nothing on Elliot Stabler." He joked and they laughed some more.

Once Olivia was finished with her breakfast in bed curtsey of her very best friend, she quickly changed into a light blue summer dress that fell loosely to the knees and she put on some makeup and covered her hangover with her sunglasses.

"You can still say you were wasted last night." George teased as she found her room key and purse.

"Oh well tough shit." Olivia shrugged. "Come on, let's go make me beautiful." She added deciding a visit to the on board salon would do no harm to her date either.

* * *

After finding the perfect dress the duo made their way into the empty salon and decided that they would enjoy the spa facilities first followed by getting their nails done and Olivia would have her hair styled ready for the evening.

Olivia and George enjoyed a massage and discussed Olivia's plans for the date.

"Hey I have an excuse for making the first move last night, I've made it clear to Elliot that I am interested now it's all up to him tonight." Olivia told George as she enjoyed the soft hands working the kinks out of her back and neck.

"Yeah but at least make sure to send him some positive signals Liv, at least let him know that you love his really bad flirting."

"How do you know he's a bad flirt?" Olivia asked lifting her head to look at her friend who lifted his own in reaction.

"He was with his ex-wife since he was eighteen, the only flirting he ever did consciously was in school, I think his technique will be a little rusty." George teased.

"Ok, but his subconscious flirting, now that he has no problem with." Olivia smirked as she settled back down to enjoy the massage.

"Only with you Olivia, only with you." George smiled before he too settled back down.

* * *

Later on that afternoon Olivia said goodbye to George before going to meet her two best friends at the bar.

"Oh wow Liv your hair looks amazing!" Casey squealed into the Detective's ear.

"Thanks, but I would like to still be able to hear tonight Casey." She teased.

"Seriously Liv, your hair… wow." Melinda smiled.

"Thanks Mel, so ladies, as I have one very hot date tonight what are the two of you going to be doing?" Olivia asked as she slipped into a stool and then ordered herself a cocktail.

"Munch and I are going to watch the nine eleven conspiracy film that's on the pay on demand movies." Casey replied with a shrug. "Not my thing so I am going to spend the entire movie turning him on and when it's over I'm going to make him take me to bed."

"Ok ew." Olivia said looking only mildly disgusted, "Mel?"

"Oh Fin and I are just going to watch a movie in his room, maybe listen to some music." Melinda shrugged, her love life wasn't happening as fast as Casey's was.

"Well if you're both free when my date with Stabler finishes then meet George in my cabin, he is going to want all the gossip and I don't want to have to repeat it twice." She smiled before taking her drink and walking off, she was making it out to everybody that tonight was just a date but inside she didn't know what was happening.

She slowly walked around the ship until she found herself right at the front. She looked down to the sea and saw the ship pushing its way through the water, parting it, splitting it at the seams and she felt herself worrying even more. She knew that is what would happen to her partnership if everything went wrong with Elliot Stabler. She'd been in love with him for a long time, day by day in their partnership she'd felt herself going from mild attraction to head over heels agonizing love with him and unable to do anything about it she'd accepted it and dated more guys than she was proud to admit.

"You're over thinking again." She heard and she turned from the water to face the man in front of her.

"Yup." She smiled playing with the straw in her bright pink cocktail.

"You sure you should be drinking that… I mean after last night?" Don half teased and half laughed and Olivia shrugged and smiled.

"Call it Dutch courage." She said and he nodded slowly, he understood her being scared.

"Take it one step at a time Olivia." He told her gently. "You're on a ship, you can't run from this, and you don't want to hide from it. Let everything from here on out happen as they happen, don't push for more, don't push for less and I'm certain things will happen as they should."

"But what if…" She broke off and turned back to the yellowing horizon of the setting sun. "What if it isn't meant to be?" She questioned in a whisper.

"Then it isn't meant to be but how can you know if you don't try Olivia?" He asked coming to stand beside her as she shrugged in reply.

"Exactly." He smiled and she smiled weakly in reply.

"But if it isn't, then what happens? I don't think I can handle the heartbreak Don and still work with him… I'm terrified." She told him honestly and he brought his hand to rest on her shoulder giving it a gentle yet reassuring squeeze.

"You're not the only one who's fallen hard Olivia." He told her and when she looked at him he leant in and kissed her cheek before brushing a strand of hair from her face, letting her bask in the comfort that he brought her. "Don't let your fear rule tonight." He warned before giving her one last hug and walking away leaving her to think through everything he had said.

* * *

"Don't move!" George snapped playfully for the fifth time.

He was helping to fix Olivia's hair and makeup for her date and she was very much on edge. She was sat with a glass of white wine and it was obvious she was nervous by how the wine vibrated in her shaking hand.

"I'm trying not to!" Olivia spat.

"Shut up too." He laughed and Olivia curled her lips and allowed him to finish working his little secret magic.

She was excited, nervous, terrified, ecstatic and many other emotions all rolled into one and she didn't have any idea how she was going to hide it all from Elliot. He only had to look into the pools of chocolate that were her eyes and he knew exactly how she was feeling, if something was on her mind and the last thing she wanted him to know was that she was feeling anything other than happy at the prospect of enjoying a privet sit down meal with him on the sky deck where the only people there were the ship's staff.

"Are you done yet?" Olivia moaned childishly, she just wanted to drink her wine and try and relax some with her best friend before Elliot came to knock on her door.

"Nearly…almost…done." He smiled stepping away from her and handing her the small hand mirror so she could see her face.

"I should have gotten you round to do this every time I had a date." Olivia smiled as she admired George's art work on her face.

"Well darling I just can't help where my talent lies." He said in a mock high pitched British accent making Olivia chuckle.

"Thanks for this George." She smiled.

"No problem, now go slip into that sexy dress and strut your stuff so I can see the finished product." He laughed and she rushed into the bathroom where her dress had been hanging up.

Five minutes later Olivia came out looking less than pleased.

"What's wrong?" George asked already knowing the answer.

"It's hideous." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Why did you buy it and chose it?"

"I bought it because you wouldn't and believe me honey that dress on you looks fabulous."

"No it looked fabulous on the mannequin on me it looks… bleugh." She explained her hands out to emphasise.

"Liv… seriously? Would I ever let you go on a date with Stabler looking anything other than your best? You're just too used to little black dresses and so this splash of colour and shape makes you feel uncomfortable."

"No a splash of colour is my day dresses and kaftan's. this is GOLD!" Olivia explained, she was terrified that Elliot would think she looked stupid.

"I know it's gold, look in the mirror, the full length one and you'll see how beautiful you're looking Liv." He insisted so Olivia made her way to the mirror and looked at herself up and down.

She was wearing a knee length A-line silk halter-neck dress with a plunging v neckline and shaped waist. Looking properly at herself she knew it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be.

"Now put these on." George smiled handing her the white two inch sandal she was wearing and the gold and white shrug. "Perfect!" He grinned as soon as she stood up again.

The knock at the cabin door however had both their faces falling.

"Uh two minutes!" Olivia yelled as George grabbed her purse and handed it to her before hurrying to the bathroom.

"Have fun don't do anything I wouldn't do." He teased before shutting the door allowing Olivia a chance to take a deep breath and take one last look at herself before opening the door wide.

Elliot couldn't stop his mouth from falling open and his eyes from raking over Olivia's body making her earlier uncertainty about the outfit creep back into the forefront of her mind.

"Wow." He managed and Olivia couldn't look at him thinking that he hated it. "Olivia…"

"I could change…"

"Don't you dare." He managed to say and she rose her eyebrows in shock as his blue eyes finally locked on hers. "You look absolutely amazing, so beautiful." He said and then it was Olivia's turn to look shock but with a slight smirk.

"So you're ready?" She asked thinking if they didn't move soon she was going to break every rule she'd set for herself for the night and take him then and there, he looked amazing in a black and white tux.

"Absolutely. Ma'am may I escort you to dinner?" He put on a fake accent and offered his arm while he stuck his chin out making her laugh.

He glanced sideways at her and she pretended to compose herself.

"Why sir, I would be honoured." She smiled as she slipped her arm into his and allowed him to lead her to the sky deck.

Meanwhile at the end of the corridor.

"Oh that was so sweet!" Casey squealed and everyone murmured agreements.

"Well at least he's doing everything right so far, complemented how she looks and treated her like a lady, so far so good." Munch noted and once again a murmur of agreement swept through the group.

"I'll go tell George it's safe to come out." Melinda laughed knowing he would be afraid to move in case the couple or soon to be couple hadn't left.

* * *

When they arrived at the sky deck the detectives were met by one of the staff and he showed them to their table. Olivia found it funny, they could have found their own table as it was the only one there and it had a candle lighting it up. Elliot wouldn't let the man take out Olivia's seat and made sure he got there first and Olivia laughed a little, she loved his dominant and jealous side that he only ever let out once in a while.

"My name is Mathew and I will be your waiter this evening. Your first course will be out in a moment but until then please enjoy our complimentary champagne, if you would like anything else to drink then please do not hesitate to ask." He smiled as he spoke before walking away leaving the couple alone.

Elliot smiled awkwardly and took the champagne out of the ice bucket and proceeded to open it. Olivia just watched his face in the candlelight. She could see the flicker from nerves to excitement to worry just as she had known he would read in hers if he wanted too. She didn't blame him from feeling those though because she knew that she was feeling exactly the same.

He smiled at her before filling up their glasses and once the champagne was back in its bucket he grabbed his glass and raised it a little and Olivia did the same.

"Liv." He said and Olivia could sense the nerves in his voice. "You're my best friend and partner of six years, you've been by my side through so much and yet when I expected you to leave you stayed right where I needed you. I've wanted to share a moment like this with you for so long and I am so glad that I am getting the opportunity to. This is something new and terrifying for both of us but I hope that whatever happens you'll always be my best friend." He said and Olivia grinned at him happily, he melted her walls with his words, all defences were instantly lowered.

"To something new." She said and he returned her smile.

"To something new." He agreed before softly clinking his glass to hers.

They both took a small sip then settled the glass back on the table. For a moment they both listened to the violin playing, Elliot watched Olivia sway with a smile on her face and it kept his smile on his own.

"This is weird but it's not." Olivia said finally her eyes linking with his.

"I know." He said with a slight nod.

Luckily they were saved from saying much else because their first course was brought out. They'd been given a call earlier in the day asking them what they would like to eat and they'd both given their choices.

For starters Olivia had gone for the prawn cocktail while Elliot had opted for the leek and potato soup. They ate in near silence, but every now and again they'd catch each other looking and share a smile.

"So we've been on this boat five days now." Elliot said deciding he wanted to make some form of conversation while they ate.

"Yeah, only twenty six more to go." Olivia replied with a smile. "The past six days have been so amazing."

"Tell me about it, I don't think I want to go back." Elliot chuckled and Olivia grinned and gave a small nod of the head in agreement.

"I bet you miss the kids." Olivia said hoping that it wasn't a bad subject choice.

"I've been on the phone with them every day, they uh… they ask about you, maybe you should give them a call." Elliot said softly.

"They ask about me?" Olivia asked in shock and Elliot nodded.

"Yeah, they love you Liv, according to Lizzie they all love you like a second mother and uh… well… uh…" Olivia could see that Elliot was beginning to get a little uncomfortable, it was obvious he wanted to say something to her but it was like he wasn't certain if he should say it or not.

Olivia reached her hand over to his and cupped it before giving it a gentle squeeze. He looked from their hands to her eyes and smiled, instantly relaxing because of her.

"They uh said they hope you'll be their stepmom someday." He said before a red blush of embarrassment crept up his neck and cheeks.

"That's very sweet." Olivia smiled having already thought through or hoped herself for that possibility for a long time.

"That doesn't make you want to run does it?" He asked nervously.

"Nope… well…. Yes…" Then she chuckled at seeing the worry on his face. "Relax El…" She smiled giving his hand another squeeze. "It makes me want to run all the way back to New York and give them all a huge hug and tell them I love them too and I'd be honoured to be a stepmom to such wonderful children."

Elliot had tears in his eyes and Olivia blushed this time, she didn't know where either of them were getting all the romance from but she liked it and so did he. They finished their starters in silence unsure what to say for the moment but once the now empty dishes were cleared away they knew they couldn't sit in silence anymore.

"Liv… uh… does this feel as right to you as it does to me?" He asked once again the nervousness was in his voice.

"It feels perfect El." She smiled. "Being here, with you, under the stars, enjoying a romantic meal… I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She said softly and Elliot breathed easier, because, that's exactly what he felt to.

"You think anyone at the one six would have a problem if this became something?" He asked her and she sighed, that had been her biggest worry about moving things forward with Elliot.

"Somehow I don't think so." Olivia replied.

"I'd leave." Elliot said without thinking and Olivia's gasp made him realise what he said. "The unit, not you, damn Liv, I want to be with you and I am taking this as slow as I possibly can but if there's the slight possibility that I can be with you then I won't let anyone at SVU stop us, I'd transfer to another unit so I could be with you." He explained desperately with a little hint of anger in his voice and it was Olivia's turn to get teary. "Shit Liv…" He dove out of his seat and rushed around to her side taking one of the napkins from the table and slowly dabbing beneath her eyes so he would mess up her immaculate makeup that he thought she didn't need anyway.

"I'm sorry." She said blinking back her tears.

"It's ok but why are you upset?" He asked.

"I'm not." She chuckled as he went back to his seat and took his hand in her own. "El… that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and it made me happy."

Elliot smiled, that was his goal, to make her happy.

"You're truly perfect El." She said.

"I'm far from perfect Liv, but you…"

"Don't bother saying I'm perfect." She interrupted knowing what was going to come out of his mouth. "Because we both know that would be a lie."

"Ok but you're pretty damn close Liv." He said just as their main meal was brought to the table.

She had a chicken breast covered with bacon and cheese with barbeque sauce, side salad in vignette dressing and fries while Elliot had a mixed grill containing steak, gammon, sausage, bacon, mushrooms, tomato, egg and pineapple with fries and peas.

They spoke about going back to work, their homes, their lives back in New York, plans for the future without discussing whether it would be together or not such as Olivia wanting to take her Sergeant's exam and Elliot wanting to spend more time with his kids at home.

Once the main meal was cleared away they got to talk a little deeper again.

"So I was talking to Munch about when we arrive in England that I was taking you out…" Elliot began and Olivia nodded to show she was listening and for him to carry on. "He's given me some great ideas about what we can do, depending on the weather though because it is England after all."

Olivia smiled and laughed, he was so handsome, he was funny, he was brave and strong and she couldn't help but get lost in those perfect baby blue eyes and even though she was listening her mind had begun to wonder.

"So what are we doing when we get to England?" Olivia asked.

"Well first we're going to go shopping for lunch and pack it into a basket I've already bought from the gift shop on board, then I am taking you to the park, we can take a walk then have lunch then maybe go sightseeing?" He suggested calmly on Olivia knew he had the whole five hours planned ot the last detail.

"Sounds perfect." She smiled.

It wasn't the date that sounded perfect even though it did but it was just the thought of her and Elliot in England for five hours alone which sounded perfect.

"Perfect." He smiled having caught on to the hidden meaning behind her statement.

Their dessert arrived at the table and the conversation quickly turned to Munch and Casey admitting they'd slept together. They laughed and joked about it before turning more serious as they discussed Fin and Melinda possibly getting together too. Olivia ate away at her summer fruit sorbet and Elliot happily enjoyed his warm apple crumble and cream and Elliot finished way before Olivia who was obviously struggling to finish but didn't want to waste it.

Seeing him watch her Olivia pushed the sorbet towards him unsure whether he would get the hint but he did and he smiled as he picked up his own spoon again and helped her along. Deciding that everything was going well he decided to test the water and putting just a tiny bit of sorbet on his spoon he pushed it gently into her nose so he'd leave the sorbet there and she laughed.

"Thanks for that El." She laughed wiping it away as he took a spoonful of the sorbet and shoved it into his mouth.

"Welcome." He smirked cheekily after swallowing but Olivia laughing harder made him look at her confused.

"Come here." She said making him lean over the table like she was and slowly she reached her finger over and wiped away the sorbet from his top lip and he laughed but he stopped and just smiled when Olivia put her finger that was seconds ago on his top lip into her mouth to wipe away the sorbet.

"What? We share food all the time." She shrugged as he shook his head, there was nothing wrong with what she had just done except for the fact that it had turned him on.

"Dance with me." He said getting to his feet quickly, walking round to her and offering her his hand.

"What?" She asked a little stunned.

"Dance with me, there's music, candlelight, we're under the stars, dance with me?" He asked her at the end and she dropped her spoon into the bowl with a clang and slipped her hand into his.

Elliot lead her onto the floor then walked over to the violinist leaving Olivia a little confused. She could see them talking and then after a nod from the violinist Elliot walked back to Olivia and took her into his arms.

The music began and Olivia was almost certain that she recognised the song but said nothing and relaxed into Elliot's arms and swayed along with him.

He looked deep into her eyes and she was surprised when he opened his mouth to sing.

"One, look in your eyes and there I see, just what you mean to me." He sang softly in an almost whisper and she smiled at him, a bright smile that lit up her entire face warming Elliot's heart and insisting he carry on.

"Here in my heart, I believe, your love is all I'll ever need, holding you close through the night, I need you, yeah." He continued.

"I look in your eyes, and there I see, what happiness really means, the love that we share, makes life so sweet." She took over and he let her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Together we'll always be." He sang with her, her voice naturally harmonising his making the connection between them that had always been so natural show even more.

"This pledge of love feels right. I need you." He went on his own.

"Here and now." She joined in again. "I promise to love faithfully. You're all I need. Here and now, I vow to be one with thee, your love is all I need."

He turned her around and pulled her even closer.

"When I look in your eyes…" She looked over her shoulder a little and he leaned in so he could look deep into her chocolate orbs as he sang. "There I'll see, all that a love should really be and I need you more, and more each day, nothing can take your love away more than I dare to dream, I need you."

"Here and now, I promise to love faithfully, your all I need, here and now, I vow to be one with thee, your love is all I need." She joined in once again and closed her eyes softly enjoying the whisper of his voice in his ear, the feel of his arms holding around her, pulling her close into his chest as he closed his own eyes and enjoyed the touch of her hands on his and her temple on his cheek.

"Here and now, I promise to love faithfully, your all I need, here and now, I vow to be one with thee, your love is all I need." They finished and the violin seemed to fade into the background as Olivia took a step away from Elliot and turned to look at him and take his hands in her own.

Elliot knew what she wanted and what she was going to do and he wanted it just as much so he stepped forward to meet her and slowly brushed her hair from her face.

"This night has been prefect." She said. "I don't want it to end."

He used his finger to tip her chin up and make her look into his blue orbs which seemed a shade darker in the moment.

"The night always has to end Liv, but it's followed by day and another night, that cycle never ends and I hope what we've found tonight… well I hope this never ends either." He said and he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"Sorry." She chuckled softly. "You've made me so happy I've cried twice tonight El." She chuckled.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy if you'll give me half the chance. Now that's not a marriage proposal but there is a question so bear with me." He took a deep breath and held her gaze. "Liv, I don't want to take this fast but I do want to take it somewhere, will you promise me that you'll give me a chance?"

Olivia, too caught up in emotion nodded and a smile spread on her face but Elliot barely saw it as he crashed his lips into hers and wrapped her up in his arms. Olivia returned the favour by feverishly kissing him back and wrapping her arms tight around him. He picked her up and slowed the kiss down, he didn't want to move too fast and scare her.

"You make me so happy." He told her. "I need you like this all the time."

She nodded. "I need you too El, God, more than you can possibly know."

He kissed her lightly, rubbed his nose against hers and held his forehead against hers for a moment and just held her.

"It's getting late, I should walk you back." He said after a moment or two.

"Yeah." She said and she took his hand and let him lead her away with a quick wave to the violinist and waiter.

He walked her to her door and she stepped up to kiss him softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"No thank you Liv, for your promise." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb as his hand cupped her face.

"For my promise." She said before leaning in and kissing him again. "Goodnight El." She said her hand pushing down on the door she knew was unlocked because of a certain friend or two that was waiting in her room.

"Goodnight my Liv." He said before walking off and Olivia watched him go with a huge smile. 'my Liv' she thought, that, she could get used to.

Once she saw him unlock his own door and give her one last nod she went into her room.

As soon as the door shut three people jumped up and rushed over to her.

"How did it go?"

"What happened?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Ok wow!" Olivia laughed her hands up in surrender. "I'm going to go get in my jammies, someone make me a glass of wine and I'll tell you everything from start to end."

Casey, Melinda and George nodded and stepped back to let her hurry to change while they got ready to be told everything… or near everything because she was sure there was a couple of details she could leave out because she wasn't ready to share the promise yet.

_**A/N: Here's a little secret – the meal Elliot and Liv had was what my boyfriend and I ordered and enjoyed when we went on our first date! We have now been together over seven weeks and it's going perfectly!**_


	7. Day Six

**TheEOshipper – ****Aww thank you so much I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – Well I hope you enjoy the physical of this chapter, I honestly think it catches up with the emotional but then there's no the morning after the night before in this chapter so we'll have to wait. They're docking too far from London so there will be no trapped in a pod on the eye however I think the lovely park they're visiting will be romantic enough.**

**Ren Victoria**** – I'm glad you liked the mention of the kids, I'm going to bring them more and more into the story at some point, might be in the next chapter but it all depends I have too many ideas circling my head.**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Think it was a bit longer this time but who knows!**

**ToriRenee161**** – Your reviews are the ones I look forward to most, you're the most supportive reviewer I have on ALL my stories! Jeeze be repetitive I don't care but your reviews are never crappy!**

**Edge15684**** – Thank you!**

**Lou3174**** – Yeah I agree… maybe because that's how I'm writing him! Lol!**

**Sarah501b**** – Yeah very cute and I'm glad. Thank you very much, me too!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Thank you very much, I'm trying to keep up the suspense but it isn't easy when each chapter is a day so it kinda begins when they wake and end when they go to sleep but dropping hints about the coming chapters is hopefully enough to keep everyone coming back for more!**

**svulover96**** – You're more than welcome and I am very grateful for such a wonderful review thank you for reading and reviewing! **

**Cfhonan**** – I'm very glad you like it, I do read too many stories that they jump into relationships and it can be a bit ... yeah right serious where's the relationship? So I thought thirty one days on the S.S. Desire would be the perfect way of getting them from friends to relationship. Not as much Liv and George in this chapter but something tells me Liv is gonna need a shrink hehe!**

**SVUforever ****– Thank you so much!**

**A/N: OK SOOOO the chapter rating has changed to M, you can however read up to when Olivia says goodnight to her friend and then stop reading if you don't want the SMUT even though they don't have sex there's … stuff.**

**10 reviews before next chapter? Would like to get to 100 reviews before chapter ten if possible!**

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Seven – Day Six**_

When Elliot woke up the next morning he lay in his bed thinking about the previous evening. He, like Olivia, had a couple of drinks just for Dutch courage and he knew it had worked. They'd both let their guard down and opened up more to each other about their true feelings than they had the whole six years they'd been partners.

He thought of her in the gold dress the previous evening, her immaculate makeup and her hair which was all in perfect place as usual. She had looked amazing yet he knew she was at her most beautiful when she walked into the precinct after a good night's sleep and handed him coffee with windswept hair and very little makeup, it was Olivia at her most natural.

In her cabin Olivia was laying back in the bath thinking about her date too. She was emotionally drained knowing that last night her and Elliot's relationship didn't just shift but jumped to the moon and she was scared, she was actually terrified at losing what she had before but it was too late now, forward was the only way to go and should one of them change their minds then she would lose it all… but if she bolted now, then she lost it anyway so she had very little choice. Though in saying that, she didn't want to run even though it was her gut instinct to run from something like this she wasn't going to and she didn't want to.

When everyone sat down together for breakfast everyone noticed the difference in Olivia and Elliot at once. The way they looked at each other blue eyes on brown and brown on blue when they thought no one else was looking. The way they stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. It was the sweetest thing anyone had seen.

"So you two had a good time last night?" Munch asked making the two freeze and look at him. "What?" He asked seeing the two looking at him.

"Not the right time to ask a question like that." Casey said throwing a bread roll and hitting Munch square in the head making the whole group chuckle.

"Oh come on Liv filled you Mel and George in last night, it's not fair Munch, Don and Me want to know what happened last night too." Fin whined like a child and Olivia looked at Elliot with a rose blush in her cheeks, he wasn't supposed to know that her three best friends had been in her cabin finding out all the gossip… almost all the gossip from their date.

"So what did you tell them Liv?" He asked softly in her ear.

"Just that we had a great time and that we ate, we talked, we danced and we kissed, the end." She smirked and he looked at her knowing she was telling the truth, maybe she'd said a few more details but nothing that would make him look like an idiot.

"I think we should all get together tonight, we arrive in England tomorrow and something tells me it's going to change a lot on this ship after." Munch said nonchalantly.

"Change?" Olivia asked confused.

"Well yeah, I'm taking Casey out, Fin is taking Mel on a date and you and Stabler are having date number deux so you know… it's gonna change." Munch shrugged.

"It's only going to change if you let it change John, keep arranging these little nights where you're just friends and I'm sure that you can keep your friendships and have your relationships." George said being the shrink just when it was needed the most.

"Yeah right." Munch nodded a little embarrassed at thinking what he had. "So tonight?"

"As long as there's no truth or dare involved I'm in." Olivia said knowing once she was in that everyone would follow suit.

"No truth or dare, how about some poker? Spin the bottle? Twister?" Munch asked knowing that all those games involved a lot of liquor and the slow removal of clothes.

"How about all of the above?" Olivia asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"It's on Benson." Munch grinned.

"Oh it's on." Olivia agreed and everyone around the table laughed nervously, Olivia Benson being challenged was never a good thing, especially when it came to alcohol and the SVU Detectives' games.

* * *

Olivia decided she needed some alone time outdoors to clear her head from the previous evening. She walked around the tail of the ship all the way around to the front where she could watch the ship sail through the water as if gliding on ice. Her thoughts were with her date the previous evening, how she'd enjoyed it, how it had felt so natural to be in Elliot's arms the one thing she'd wanted for so long and now she'd experienced it she knew there was no way she could possibly let it go and she would have to hold on to Elliot for everything that it was worth.

"I think you need to learn when to switch that brain of yours off." Cragen smiled as he knelt on the banister beside Olivia.

"I agree." She said with a soft smile. "But for once it's not a case plaguing my mind Cap and it's scaring me." She wanted to be honest with the man who she confidently called her father and he to his daughter.

"Livia, I remember when I fell in love with Marge' it was scary, I was terrified but had I not… I would never have experience true love in the way I did with her. I know the concept of happiness is difficult for you to accept into your life but for once try, try and let yourself be happy." He told her gently and Olivia scooted closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

He relaxed under the weight and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. He cared about all his Detectives as if they were his children but Olivia was a different story. Olivia needed him as a father figure in her life and he'd been more than willing to be that man for her whenever it was she needed him.

"Last night, he made me forget everything. My past… all of it." Olivia said softly and Don could hear the hint of a cry in her voice. "I never felt like I did last night with anyone ever in my life." She continued. "It's not being happy and accepting the happiness that I'm afraid of…" She lifted her head and removed her sunglasses and Cragen saw the tears spill down her cheeks. "It's that I know whenever I'm happy something comes along to spoil it and I don't want anything to spoil me and Elliot…" Cragen turned her by the shoulders to face him and reached a hand up to wipe away her tears.

"Liv, he loves you so much and wouldn't let anything hurt you or spoil the relationship he's so desperate to have with you. He's glad to be divorced because he wants you, it's what he's wanted for six years but his faith made him stay with his ex-wife. Emotionally he's been with you for six years as you have with him but to him it was an affair even if it was just an emotional one. Don't sacrifice the happiness you're gaining because you're worried about something that _might_ happen because there's a chance nothing will and I know that if something does happen I'll be right here for you because whether you like it or not I'm the man in your life that is terrified of seeing you rely on another man, I'm the overprotective father who is scared of losing his little girl but the one thing I have always wanted for you is for you to find happiness and if it's with Elliot Stabler then it's him that I am going to let take care of you." Don had his own tears spilling down his tears by the time he finished and Olivia couldn't help but wrap him up in an embrace.

"Every girl's first love is her daddy." Olivia whispered into his ear. "You'll always be mine." She added and then Don held her tight to him, he may not have biologically fathered Olivia Benson but damn he'd made sure she knew what it was like to have a Dad. Any male could be a biological father but it indeed took a man to be a real daddy and Don Cragen was Olivia Benson's Daddy.

"I love you Liv, very much, and I want you to be happy." He told her softly as he ran a hand through her long brown locks.

"Love you too Dad." She said with a smile on her face and happiness in her voice. "I love you lots."

"Why don't you and I go back to meet everyone at the pool? I'm sure there's a man there who's worried that he may have done something wrong last night." Don said taking her hand in his own and leading her away.

"He didn't do anything wrong." Olivia said with wide grin. "It was perfect… better than I ever thought or imagined it would be and… and I think that's what scares me, is I never expected perfection but that's exactly what it was, we dance, we sang, we laughed and when he walked me back to my cabin door… I didn't want to say goodnight… I wanted the night to last forever." She explained as they walked.

"The night itself may have ended Liv but it will also last forever, right in here." He tapped her head and she turned to him. "And right in here." His finger pressed softly into the skin visible just above her dress and Olivia smiled.

"You're right. Thank you for being here for me." She said. "I'd be an emotional wreck if you weren't."

"No you wouldn't, you're stronger than that." Don told her gently.

Olivia kissed the side of his head before they started walking and she realised that Don had always been there for her, for six years since she'd started at SVU when she needed someone he was there as was one other man and it was the man she hoped would make all her dreams and fantasies a reality. Only time would tell.

* * *

Later on that evening the group minus Don Cragen found themselves in Fin's cabin for the night of games. Olivia laughed when she saw the twister game all set up and was pretty pleased with herself for putting on an extra jacket because of the cold night air that had been coming in as they edged ever closer to England.

"Ok so I thought twister first then spin the bottle then depending on how drunk everyone is we can play poker?" Munch said to Olivia as she joined the group already setting up the mandatory seven shot start.

"Fine." Olivia smiled to her friend, she and Munch were most definitely the most gutsy when it came to nights like this.

"And I promise you that before we get back to America we'll have another game of truth or dare and I'll get you back for that thing with Cragen." Munch chuckled.

"Oh you will? Try it Munch because you know I always win." Olivia smirked before turning her attention to Elliot.

Trying to ease herself into the night she kissed him lightly on the cheek before Fin began the seven shot count down knowing that they all would need them before the games began.

"Ok so we all know how this works, if you fall you take off an item of clothing and start again at the edge of the mat and take a shot while everyone else stays where they are, with seven of us playing it should be fun." Fin laughed and everyone nodded in agreement and walked over to stand around the mat ready to begin.

"Ok starting alphabetically. Casey you'll move first." Fin smiled before giving the board a spin.

"Right hand yellow." He said and Casey moved straight away.

"This is going to be interesting." Elliot laughed to Olivia as they waited for their turn.

Once everyone had moved three times things began to get a little interesting.

"Olivia left foot red." Munch called over to her and she groaned, she was already in an awkward position.

"You'll either need to go over or under Elliot." Casey said helping her friend out.

"Thanks Casey I'd already worked that one out I'm just trying to figure out which one would be most comfortable." Olivia replied with a roll of her eyes, truth was she was trying to figure out which one would make her touch the least of Elliot.

"Over the top Liv, that way if I fall I won't break your leg." Elliot told her and Olivia nodded and tried to hide the sheepish blush on her face.

Awkwardly and without moving her other hands and feet from their place she reached her foot over Elliot and tried to land on the red spot, however, she was now in a very awkward backwards crab and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to hold it. She was shaking as she struggled to keep as much of her body off Elliot and the heat radiating from his body did nothing to help her sweaty hands.

"Melinda right hand green." Munch said and Melinda knew she would have to go under Olivia.

It wasn't the right thing to do, she accidentally knocked Olivia's hand and Olivia went tumbling pulling everyone else with her.

"Ok Olivia come on pull that jacket off." Fin called to her and she groaned as he passed her a shot and they started again.

They were all getting bored by game number nine and everyone agreed this would be their last game. Olivia was in her bra having lost her jacket and tank top, Elliot was topless having lost his shirt. Casey who hadn't been as clever as Olivia was just in bra and panties having lost her dress and Munch and Fin were both topless Melinda had lost twice and was also in her bra. George who hadn't lost at all was still fully clothed.

As the game went on they were all far to intoxicated to care about how much skin was touching skin.

Elliot was gutted when he slipped and fell bringing the game to a close.

"Pants off Stabler!" Fin called and Elliot groaned.

"Off! Off! Off! Off!" The ladies and George called.

Elliot decided he was intoxicated enough to tease Olivia so he sat her down on the couch and strip teased and lap danced for her while everyone in the room laughed and sang sex bomb completely out of tune.

"Elliot!" Olivia laughed as he took her hands and put them on the waist band of his trousers.

"Sorry Liv, need a bit of help." He winked and used her hands to lower his trousers making everyone in the room laugh and wolf whistle while she got a lovely close-up view of the ass she'd been watching and wanting for six years.

As always no one put their clothes back on for the game of spin the bottle that would be played with an empty vodka bottle.

"Can we go backwards alphabetically this time?" Casey asked, she was fed up of being the first every time.

"That's me then." Olivia said leaning over and spinning the bottle not minding that Elliot who sat beside her got a lovely full view of her ass in doggy style position.

She sat back as the bottle spun around and everyone "oooooooOOOOOOO'd." Until it stopped.

"Munch." Fin said and Munch instantly got to his knees and pursed his lips.

Olivia groaned and pecked him quickly before pulling away and accepting the shot Elliot had poured for her.

"Thanks." She smiled knocking it back quickly before watching as George who was sat beside her spun the bottle.

"Olivia!" George smiled and knowing he was her best friend and gay she made the kiss a little more passionate than it had been with Munch with a little touching of the bare skin on Olivia back which George did to spark a bit of jealousy in Elliot who could clearly see.

Then it was Casey's turn and she was ecstatic when it landed on Munch and the two shared a more than needed passionate make out before breaking a part giggling and Munch knocked back a shot.

After Melinda spun and it landed on Olivia again and both women shared a pretty heated kiss Elliot no longer wanted to play.

"We should play something like no holds barred, or something more exciting." Elliot sighed.

"You know to be honest guys as much fun as I am having I want to be well rested for when we dock in England tomorrow so I'm going to call it a night." Olivia said getting to her feet and grabbing her jacket and tank.

"I'll walk you back." Elliot said and they both quickly said their goodbyes and headed for Liv's cabin.

"I don't know about you but … I really want a coffee." Olivia said as she unlocked her door.

"Are you inviting me in?" Elliot asked a little surprised.

"I am." Olivia smiled. "I mean you don't have to but…"

Elliot's finger on her lips quickly stopped her rambling.

"I'd like that." He said and she smiled and nodded before slipping inside quickly followed by her partner and best friend.

She pulled on her robe as she hadn't bothered putting on her clothes and Elliot made the coffee before they sat side by side on the couch. Elliot knowing Olivia was hesitant to make the first move wrapped an arm around her shoulder and once she felt him there she lowered herself to cuddle him. He relaxed and thanked God that she invited him in.

"I hated seeing you kissing everyone tonight." Elliot said as he played with her hair with one hand and held his coffee in the other.

"I know, that's why I'm glad you stopped it, I would have hated it more seeing you kiss Casey or Melinda." Olivia shuddered.

"Oh would Olivia Benson be jealous?" He asked teasingly.

"Course I would." She said and then blushed realising she'd said it out loud. "I mean uh…"

Elliot shut her up this time by dropping his lips to hers.

"I was jealous seeing you kissing George Liv and he's gay." Elliot chuckled. "The only person I want you kissing like that is me."

"You're the only person I want to kiss like that El… God you drive me crazy." She shifted awkwardly and latched her lips onto his again.

He moved his coffee onto the end table and the pulled her closer to him which resulted in her leg falling in between his and rubbing against his groin. He moaned as his dick which was already semi hard twitched and hardened some more. It was Olivia's turn to moan as she felt his hardness against her leg. Elliot pulled her closer to him with the arm that was wrapped around her and stroked down her body with his other hand, he was weary of moving too fast and he wasn't going to have sex with her but that didn't mean he would stop touching her, she felt too good in his arms.

"El…" She moaned as his hand crept under the robe and brushed against the bare skin of her abdomen.

"Fuck Liv." He moaned as she rubbed her leg against his shaft and she chuckled playfully into his mouth.

His hand found the button of her jeans and he hesitated but Olivia shifting her hips up to him was the only invite he needed. Quickly he unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and slipped his hand inside them.

"God… Mmm El…" She moaned into his mouth as his hand found its way to her core but above the lace girl shorts she wore.

"So hot Liv." He mumbled as her hand began travelling down his still bare chest enjoying the feel of his muscles ripple under her fingers.

He felt the heat and wetness seep through the thin panties and she rolled her hips up towards him as an invite to go further. Her hand found itself slipping into his sweats and as she stroked her hand up and down his boxer clad member he groaned needing more.

Quickly he moved his hand to slip them down into her panties and as soon as his finger found the wet, soft, hot flesh he heard Olivia moan and her head fall back as he held her close to him still.

"God Elliot." She moaned as he stroked her without penetrating her.

She wanted to return the pleasure and found her hands inside his boxers and wrapped around his cock. He was thick and he was long and Olivia tried not to think about the pain she'd experience when he would finally have sex with her.

"Shit Liv." He growled into her mouth where she was still feverishly kissing him.

He slipped a finger inside of her and laughed softly as her hips bucked towards him and she whimpered at the contact.

"Oh El oh God." She moaned as his finger began to pump in and out of her.

Olivia's hand began to move too, keeping in complete tandem with the movement of Elliot's finger.

They were both sweating. Olivia's robe had fallen open to reveal her white lace bra. Her bangs glued to her forehead and cheeks and her eyes kept rolling back in pleasure after she'd rolled them back to look into the blue orbs shinning.

"Oh Liv… fuck me Liv." He groaned and Olivia moaned loudly in reply as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I'm so close El." She moaned quite loudly as he inserted a second finger. "Fuck!" She yelled.

"Oh my God Liv!" He yelled back as her hand worked just as fast as his fingers.

"El… oh El… fuck… oh El…" She bounced her hips in time to his fingers just as he rocked into her hand, they were both close and he felt her clasp around his fingers.

"Come for me Liv." He told her.

"Ah fuck El!" She yelled out as her body began to contort in pure pleasure, his hand still rocking in and out of her, his thumb swiping over her clit. "Fuck!"

He hit his climax seconds after her body began to relax.

"Shit Liv!" He yelled. "Oh God!" He grunted and came, his fingers still inside Olivia making her moan softly as she felt so sensitive.

When he finally relaxed they both removed their hands and Olivia reached over for the tissue on the end table. They helped each other clean up and then cuddled back up together.

"That was wow." Olivia said softly.

"Yeah, if you come like that when it's manual I don't even want to think how intense it will be automatic." Elliot chuckled. "You're one incredible human being Olivia Benson." He added before kissing her forehead softly.

"You're amazing too." She said snuggling further into him and Elliot grabbed the comforter and pulled it over the two of them knowing they weren't moving tonight.


	8. Day Seven

**Spacekitten2700 – ****Hope this fills your need!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Yeah, I'm trying to make the relationship transpire slowly so storms may be ahead on the S. S. Desires however maybe not for some time!**

**EOloving4evr**** – I know the feeling and that video… oh yes! I love it! Haha! Thank you so much, I hope I continue to please!**

**Delectable Sweetness **** - I know we could all do without that image but had to be done! The games aren't going to end anytime soon, I think a game of I have Never is in order, I have written that in one or two stories in the past, can be quite explosive if played right, saying that it is usually me and my six best friends, one female, one feminine male and four very feminine gays all of whom I adore and make games like these as exciting as I am trying to write them!**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – Haha your review gave me the giggles! Eight play, must remember that one and I'm sure this chapter will tell you how thick or… thin the cabin walls are!**

**Ren Victoria**** – Well almost! Lol!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Yup and here's number 8!**

**ToriRenee161**** – Your reviews always bring a smile to my face chick! I have to slip in some comic moments when I can because I SUCK at writing comedy but eh! Lol! Of course I know who Ellen is! I love her! However her TV show to my knowledge does not air in the UK and so I have to rely solely on youtube for clips with my fave stars including the one and only Mariska! I hope you didn't die in waiting I don't want the guilt AT ALL! Love you chick!**

**Edge15684**** – That just might be true, you'll have to read on to find out!**

**Lou3174**** – Thank you, believable isn't something I actually go for when writing I'm too dramatic for believable but if the smut scene was believable then I am not complaining! :D**

**Sarah501b**** – Definitely more countries, next stop France in the next chapter of course it doesn't take long to go from England to France on a ship to my knowledge, can't speak from experience though but a lot of the travelling will be unrealistic because we only have 31 days! Their making love session will have to wait because it is too soon in my mind but … everyone knows the three date rule right? **

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Thank you! More games to come that will spice it all up**

**svulover96**** – It's almost like you read my mind, I'd already written your recommendation into the story before your review so as they say great minds and all… **

**Cfhonan**** – 'Ship of desires' other than Elliot what has Olivia always wanted? Everyone is making new relationships on this boat, even Don, might not be a romantic one but he deserves to be loved too! **

**Svufanatic4**** – I am very glad you like it. I know fanfic can play up with logging in, nothing worse when you want to upload or review! Liv and Don is a popular relationship in my stories, I don't know why I get an enjoyment out of writing it, probably because I'm a lucky SOB who has a very close relationship with my father and would like every little girl to have the same!**

**DeLene ****– I know tell me about it! Glad you're still with me on this though Honey! x**

**A/N: Well I think that was a long AN but hey it's worth it to be able to reply to all of you! Your reviews mean so much to me and really pushes me to get the next chapter done for you all! Please don't stop and this may be my first story to reach more than 200 reviews! But hey let's not jump the gun!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

**ILB**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Eight – Day Seven**_

When Olivia woke up she felt that the ship was moving at a slower speed, Elliot had woken up with her on the couch in the early hours of the morning and kissed her for a while before making his way back to his room before anyone caught him sneaking out of her cabin. She knew they were close to England. They'd been told that they would dock some time during breakfast and that they were free to leave the ship at ten am and they would have to be back on the ship before four pm which was when the ship would set sail for France.

She was excited. Today she would be back on land and it would be just her and Elliot for five hours strolling through the cobbled streets of Southampton and she was beyond happy. Once out of bed she washed and dressed and changed making sure to style her hair and put on some makeup before she went over to meet everyone for breakfast, they'd all been the previous evening to change their money to British Pounds knowing that the line this morning would be long and it could lessen their time on land.

"Hey Liv you look lovely." Don smiled, he was the only one at the table when Olivia came in a pair of dark blue denim shorts, a white tank top and a grey cardigan with her flip flops and sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Morning Don, thanks." She smiled taking her seat.

Their breakfast was served before anyone else had even arrived which made Don suspicious.

"I think they're all nursing hangovers. Elliot and I left before everyone else." Olivia told him.

"Oh." Don said unsure what to ask next, he didn't want to tell Olivia that the cabin walls were pretty thin and if she didn't want him and everyone else on their corridor to know what she was up to then she should quieten down during sex, he just wanted to forget what he'd heard.

"What?" Olivia asked seeing his brain working.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head and Olivia nodded and carried on eating when Elliot joined them.

"Morning." He said leaning over the back of her chair and kissing her cheek not caring about the presence of Don Cragen.

"Hey good morning." Olivia smiled as he slipped into the chair beside her and his breakfast was quickly deposited in front of him.

"Looking forward to being on land Liv?" Elliot asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see something other than this ship but in saying that I don't think I've seen all the ship yet." Olivia laughed softly and Elliot smiled at her, not that he would say anything but she was still glowing from their previous activity.

One by one everyone came to the table fully dressed, Munch was the last to come but everyone guessed it was because he'd stayed in Casey's cabin and waited until she was dressed before leaving.

"So good night last night Liv? El?" Munch asked and Olivia and Elliot could tell by the gleam in his eye that he meant something by that.

"John keep it zipped." Fin warned which just made both Olivia and Elliot even more confused.

"Ok?" Olivia questioned looking from Munch to Fin.

"Here's a tip for you Liv, the cabin walls are pretty thin, might not want to scream his name so loud." Munch teased.

Olivia was relieved she'd finished her breakfast. She stared for a moment at Munch as she tried to decide how to react. Everyone around the table was quiet and looking from Olivia to Elliot to Munch. Olivia felt her cheeks blazing hot and she knew they were crimson, she didn't know why but she felt ashamed. Ashamed, not because of what she and Elliot had done or because everyone had heard them but because they had no idea what had actually happened, they hadn't jumped into bed after a night fuelled with alcohol and endless teasing.

She pushed her chair back and left her seat knowing she had to get away before she would say something she would regret. Elliot went to follow but George and Cragen stopped him and they hurried after her hoping they wouldn't lose her.

"Thanks for that Munch." Elliot spat.

"What I was only teasing!" He said feeling a little bit guilty about what had happened with Olivia now.

"Yeah, but you have no idea what happened between Liv and I last night." Elliot hissed.

"I heard what happened between you and Olivia, all of us did." Munch replied, he wasn't going to take any shit from Stabler.

"Olivia and I didn't have sex." Elliot hissed under his breath so that people from other tables wouldn't hear.

"What?" Munch and Fin asked in shock.

"I didn't have sex with Olivia last night!" He snapped a little louder drawing some attention to them so he lowered his voice. "So whatever you think you heard you got it wrong."

"You managed to make Olivia scream your name… without having sex?" Fin asked in complete shock.

"Yes I did." Elliot said pretty proud of himself. "My relationship with Olivia went to a whole new level last night but I did not have sex with her, she's not going to let that happen after a night where we've been knocking shots down our throat, but what did happen last night was fucking amazing and the last thing I want is for you to make Liv feel like shit about it ok?" Elliot snapped before walking off, he needed to find Olivia.

* * *

Olivia stood in the front of the ship as they edged closer towards England. She could see the land now and knew they would dock in the next half hour or so. Tears stung her eyes and she didn't bother trying to blink them back, no one was there to see her cry… or so she thought.

"Liv?"

Olivia wiped her cheeks quickly but it was in vain. She turned around to see both George and Don stood there making everything feel worse, Don was like her father and she felt like a teenager and her Dad had walked in on her in a steamy make out session.

"Sorry." She sighed. "I don't… I mean…"

"Liv." George wrapped her up in a comforting hug which Olivia returned. "Don give us a minute?"

Don nodded knowing that Olivia wouldn't be able to talk freely about what had happened between her and Elliot with him but he had something he needed to say to her.

"I didn't have sex with Elliot." Olivia said once she and George had sat down.

"You don't have to tell me." George said.

"I want to, George you're my best friend and a shrink right now I think I need you more than anything." She laughed softly.

"Ok tell me what happened." He said softly.

"We left Fin's cabin and he walked me to my door. I invited him in for coffee. We were sitting on the couch and we were cuddled up and then we started making out. To put it in one way it was all manual George… God… I knew what I was doing and I didn't want to stop and I've slept… I've slept with a few men and that last night, was the best orgasm I've ever had." Olivia told him.

"Who made the first move?" George asked.

"I kissed him first and we kinda shifted to make it easier from the position we were in and my leg fell between his legs and… and he was so hard George and I could feel it and I think I moaned as he was kissing me. Then he was stroking all over my body and I'd put on a robe when I went into my room and his hands were then on my skin but he was the first to move to my pants." Olivia said. "We didn't even take our clothes off." Olivia laughed.

"Did you want it to happen?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded. "When his hands were on my trousers he hesitated and I shifted up towards him, encouraging him to continue."

"You've got nothing to be ashamed of…"

"I'm not ashamed… I'm not even embarrassed that we were heard George I'm … I'm angry that Munch made it sound like an alcohol fuelled night of sex which it wasn't! I wanted to grab him by the hand and lead him to the bed but I knew that would be moving too fast and that alcohol were in our systems and I didn't want any morning after regrets and I am so pleased because I don't have any."

"It's not Munch's business." George told her. "Let him and the others think what they want, as long as you and Elliot are ok that's all that matters."

"Yeah. Yeah you're right I … shit I hope Elliot doesn't think I regret it now." Olivia sighed.

George nodded his head and Olivia looked to where he was nodding, she saw Elliot stood with Don Cragen watching her and she guessed he was ok.

"Between friends Liv… how big is he?" George asked with a cheeky grin and Olivia laughed.

"Put it this way George, when the time comes for me to sleep with him I'm going to be scared. Very scared. It will be like losing my virginity all over again." She teased and George's mouth fell open in shock and Olivia laughed.

"He's really that big?" George asked leaving his shrink persona and taking the one of her best friend.

"Uh-huh." She nodded. "George, I couldn't completely wrap my hand around it, it was that wide and … so long I don't know if I'll be able to take all of him."

"Oh my God Liv I am so jealous!" George replied laughing as he nudged her.

"You should be." Olivia teased.

A horn blearing told them they were going to be docking and Olivia gave her friend a hug before walking over to Don and Elliot.

"You ok?" Elliot asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just fine." She smiled before kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Not your fault." Olivia replied before kissing him again.

"Ok lady and gentleman people are coming to watch the ship dock so let's keep this G rated?" George suggested making the two of them laugh softly.

* * *

After watching the ship dock into Southampton Olivia and Elliot went to grab their bags before making their way onto land with the rest of their friends.

"Ok so we're going to see the historical monuments." Casey said as she linked arms with Munch.

"Fin's taking me shopping." Melinda smiled as she held Fin's hand.

"And we're going to walk around a bit." George said nodding his head towards Cragen.

"We'll see you all back on the boat at three." Elliot smiled before he took Olivia's hand and pulled her away.

Today was all about them. Their relationship, their feelings and he didn't want to share that with anyone so with his map and Southampton guide book in his hand he and Olivia walked off hand in hand leaving the others to get on with their own day.

"We arrive in France tomorrow." Olivia said.

"Actually we'll arrive before we even wake for breakfast and we're allowed off the ship whenever so how do croissants in France for breakfast sound?" Elliot smiled and Olivia grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah why not? I'll make sure I have plenty of Euro's tonight and then we'll get off the ship early and enjoy France." Elliot smiled and Olivia cuddled up into his shoulder.

"That sounds perfect." Olivia smiled.

"It wouldn't be if I didn't have you right there with me." He said giving her hand a squeeze.

She stopped for a moment and he looked at her anxiously but when she softly brushed her lips against his he smiled into her kiss, how could he not fall in love with a woman like this.

They walked hand in hand down the cobbled square until they came up to a little shop called 'Spar'. They went inside and Olivia looked around at the products on the shelves. Many were just like they were back home, other she'd never even heard of.

Elliot grabbed a basket and went around putting products he could identify into it while Olivia continued to browse. The store was like a bodega but much bigger than she was used to. It had groceries as well as tourist stuff and some other things that some may find the need to buy and it was much more modern that the bodega's she was used to in New York City.

"Liv." Elliot said taking her hand and leading her over to the cashier.

"Oh look El, I forgot my camera on the ship they have disposable ones here, we should grab one." Olivia said pointing behind the cashier's head who was obviously surprised at the accent leaving Olivia's mouth.

"Anything you want baby." Elliot said and Olivia kissed his cheek lightly as the cashier handed over a camera and bagged the groceries in a plastic carrier bag before handed it over.

"Have a good day." She smiled as the couple walked out hand in hand.

They walked through the old town hand in hand for some time until Elliot changed direction. Olivia said nothing and just enjoyed being arm in arm with him the silence between them comfortable.

"Where are we El?" Olivia asked as finally Elliot set down the plastic bag and pulled the rucksack from his shoulders.

"It's called The Commons Liv." He explained as he pulled out what was the comforter from the back of his room couch and set it out on the ground.

"Oh is it like a park?"

"Yeah." He smiled and he sat down and pulled Olivia down to him.

They were sitting on an embankment looking out over a large lake surrounded by greenery. The sun beat down on the backs of their necks as Elliot began to pull the food from the bag and lay it out.

It was the first time that Olivia actually looked at what he had bought. Strawberries and grapes, a BLT sandwich for her and a Beef sandwich for him, a bottle of sparkling water each and two cream buns.

Olivia took out the disposable camera and began to snap a few pictures of their meal before snapping a picture of Elliot when he wasn't looking, the flash catching his attention.

"Oh Liv!" He groaned going to snatch the camera from her.

She screamed and jumped to her feet and he was quick to follow knowing she would snap more silly pictures of him when he wasn't looking. They ran around on the freshly mown grass Olivia feeling pretty pleased with herself for throwing off her flipflops as soon as they'd sat down so she could feel the moist grass between her toes.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled and laughed as he finally caught her around the waist and put her down.

He held her tight and grabbed the camera from her but didn't let her go. Instead he told her to smile and held the camera out at arm's length before snapping a picture of them together then he kissed her cheek and snapped another.

"El!" She giggled childishly, she didn't know why but she felt like a teenager on her first date.

"Let's go eat Liv." He smiled grabbing her hand and leading her back over to their picnic.

"So what have you got planned for the rest of today my handsome tour guide?" Olivia asked as she threw the crust of her sandwich into the lake to the ducks between bites of her sandwich.

"There's an open paddling pool or we could go on one of the parks tours or if you'd prefer we could go do some shopping?" He smiled and she thought for a moment, everything sounded good.

"Have we got time to do them all?" Olivia asked hopeful.

"Well it's now twelve thirty, the boat leaves at four so we need to be on it by three before they close the doors, I suspect we have time to do two out of three…"

"Then the tour and shopping, we have a pool on the ship." Olivia smiled before he said anything more and Elliot smiled and nodded happily to her, today was already perfect.

After their lunch was all eaten and the packages disposed of the two made their way hand in hand to the start of the tour. They met with Don and George there who were apprehensive about joining the two while they were on a date but Olivia and Elliot made their way over to them and so they stuck together.

"Enjoying Southampton so far?" George asked with a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Oh it's beautiful." Olivia smiled but it wasn't the city she was meaning, she meant the view of the man beside her who was much more to look at than the park.

They began to walk listening intently to the tour guide who was telling them about how the commons was a place of specific scientific interest and was protected under some law or other and had green flag status whatever on earth that meant. While tourists snapped pictures of the wildlife that was pointed out to them Olivia and Elliot were mucking about taking photos of each other with George and Don.

They laughed and enjoyed themselves as if they'd never even come across a rape victim. For once in their careers they felt like normal people able to enjoy normal things that being an SVU Detective you didn't take for granted.

When the tour ended the four sat down with ice creams while they discussed what they would do next.

"I want to visit the Hawthorn Urban Wildlife Centre." Don said as he sipped at his Mr Men blackcurrant ice lolly.

"I promised Liv she could go shopping." Elliot smirked and she laughed softly.

"It was your idea, don't promise a girl shopping if you don't want to carry it out El." She teased as she played with her Mr Whippy.

Elliot smirked and slid his finger through his own Mr Whippy and before she even realised what was going on Olivia had it on her nose.

"El…" She groaned not knowing that George who had her camera had seen it coming and snapped a picture at the perfect moment. "I'm so going to get you for that." She laughed as they both got to their feet and began to ran around again.

She was chasing him this time and she wasn't as quick which made it harder for her to catch him. Knowing she wouldn't she took the top of her ice cream off in her hand and as soon as she was close enough she threw it before bursting out in a fit of giggles when it landed right on the back of his head.

"Cold!" Elliot groaned as he wiped it away.

Olivia was in hysterical laughter while George snapped more pictures with Olivia's disposable and Don smiled happily, just seeing his two Detectives whom he loved as if they were his children finally relax and be happy brought the wide satisfied smile to his face.

"Liv that was horrible." Elliot said shuddering as they sat back down.

"No Liv that was fabulous!" George laughed and he and Olivia high fived.

"Right well time is running out so George are you accompanying me to the wildlife place?" Don asked throwing the stick of his ice pop into the bin.

"I am. Here's your camera Liv." He smiled and her mouth fell open knowing that he'd been with it and knowing that there would be some great candid shots on there.

He winked at her before walking away with Cragen leaving Olivia and Elliot to gather their things and make their way to the large shopping centre.

* * *

They'd been shopping for nearly an hour when they bumped into Fin and Melinda who happened to be caught making out in the perfume department of a large store. Once Olivia had snapped a photo of them they made their way over and interrupted them.

Fin and Elliot groaned when Olivia and Melinda began chatting like teenager girls and they slipped off leaving the women too it.

"So how has your day been?" Fin asked as he followed Elliot into another part of the store.

"It's been great man, I haven't had this much fun in so long." Elliot smiled and Fin was glad, Elliot and Olivia needed each other. "What about you?"

"I wish I would have asked Munch for somewhere nice to take Melinda, we've been shopping most of the day and then I took her to this lovely little bistro and we both had full English breakfasts with tea and we really had fun but man I hate shopping." Fin said and Elliot laughed but when Fin realised where they were in the store he stopped in his tracks.

"You're not?" He asked.

"Not what?" Elliot replied not understanding.

"Man it's way too soon."

"Too soon for what?" Elliot asked completely confused at what Fin was saying.

"You're not here to buy baby girl a ring?" Fin asked signalling to the fact they'd walked into the jewellery department.

"What?" Elliot gasped. "No!"

"Then why are we here?" Fin asked as Elliot began to browse the glass covered shelves and cabinets.

"Because Olivia's necklace broke the day before the awards ceremony and she mentioned before we came that she felt lost without it to play with and I want to buy her something from every country we visit as a keepsake, first I am buying her a necklace to replace the broken one and it will be her reminder of England." Elliot explained as he clicked over to a woman in uniform not realising how offensive Britons found this action.

"Sir?" She asked with a little hint of a hiss in her voice, she didn't appreciate being clicked at even if she was used to it by the tourists who flocked to her city.

"I want to buy that." He said pointing to a necklace.

"That sir is five thousand pounds, I'm guessing you're American so approximately eight thousand dollars." She told him as if he wouldn't be able to afford it.

"I know that, I would like to buy it now please?" He said pulling out his credit card.

"Of course sir, would you like the box wrapped?"

"No." Elliot replied, that wasn't going to be necessary.

When Elliot and Fin found the girls again they had their own baskets with a handful of clothing thrown in. Melinda winked at Olivia before grabbing Fin's hand and leading him away knowing that she wanted time alone with Fin as much as Olivia wanted time alone with Elliot.

"Close your eyes." He whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She asked with a smirk as her eye lids fluttered close.

"Keep them closed." He warned her.

She felt the cool metal being put around her neck and she trembled with excitement.

"Keep them closed." He warned as he began to push her in a direction and she trusted him completely not to make her walk into something.

"Open." He said and her eyes darted open taking a moment to adjust to the light again before she gasped.

"El… God… it's beautiful…" She said as she looked in the mirror she was stood in front of.

Around her neck was a gold necklace with a dragonfly pendant that would fit perfectly in the palm of her hand.

"That in the middle there is a diamond and then the tail… that's an amethyst." He told her as if it was his expertise.

Olivia knew at once that the gift hadn't come cheap and she hoped the gift she was keeping for him would be enough of a return payment.

"It's beautiful El." She smiled running her fingers over and over the pendant.

"Well you said that dragonflies were beautiful when you saw them on that tour baby and I think a beautiful woman like you should be surrounded by beautiful things." He told her.

It was so cheesy yet the way he said it… it was from the heart and it brought tears into her eyes.

"Hey don't cry…"

"They're happy tears El." She laughed wiping them away.

"Well in that case cry all you want!" He laughed and she turned and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." She said.

"Never thank me." He warned her and she nodded not knowing what else to say. "Come on lets go pay for your shopping before we're late for the boat." He laughed softly and took her hand.

The day was perfect and as they walked hand in hand towards the large ship they both wondered, what would tomorrow bring them in France?


	9. Day Eight

**LissyLou – ****I'm glad you do! Welcome Aboard!**

**C.C00p3r – ****I'm really pleased! Welcome aboard!**

**JennBenson – ****I think it's my first story without Angst so yeah it's nice for Liv to have someone love her like that. **

**K444**** – Really glad you do!**

**SVUforever**** – I know I want them too! I hope you were smiling with the alert for this one too!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Munch has nothing against Liv, he's just one of those who doesn't think before they speak like the annoying big brother or sister, unless you have one of those it's hard to understand the relationship there I think. **

**Delectable Sweetness **** - Hey Sweets! I'm really glad you liked it, I think you're the only person who pointed out the cuteness with the ice cream, I had fun writing that but some aspects of this are based on truth so I guess I get to relive the moment as I write. **

**Taralee97**** – I'm really glad you're enjoying and I hope it continues to please!**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – Hahaha! I adore your reviews they ALWAYS make me smile and laugh! Absolutely the present Olivia has is better… something tells me it's at the end of this chapter! Hehe!**

**Ren Victoria**** – I thought so too!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Hope this one is just as good!**

**ToriRenee161**** – My 100****TH**** comment! I adore you!**

**Edge15684**** – Love, laugh and romance, I'm going to try and put all those three in each chapter, you'll have to tell me if I fail!**

**Lou3174**** – My fellow Brit! Ha we do find it exceptionally rude when we're clicked at! I'm glad you like the story and I love the iPhone 'Romance to EO' thing… spooky!**

**Sarah501b**** – Fluffy and Cute… yup two words I'd agree to describe this story, this isn't really a story with much drama or angst so nothing will really spoil them it's just exploration of a new relationship but we'll see, I can't promise that my mind won't take an unexpected turn into the dark side!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – I'm glad you liked that idea, I hope you like the idea in this chapter too!**

**svulover96**** – I'm so pleased you like it!**

**A/N: WOW I am LOVING the reaction to the necklace in the last chapter, everyone seemed to say they liked that in their reviews, keep comments like that coming so I know what I'm doing right but if there is something I'm doing wrong then don't hesitate to tell me that either!**

**OH AND my French is a little rusty so sorry for any mistakes, I had to consult google when I wasn't sure so uh blame that not me huh? haha!**

**CHAPTER RATED M FOR SMUT! Please be advised!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

**ILB**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Nine– Day Eight**_

When Elliot woke up the next morning he had a happy smile on his face. It was only four thirty am but they were already docked in Cherbourg and he had a lot to do before he picked Olivia up and took her for the promised Croissants. He showered and changed and grabbed his wallet before making sure he was allowed to leave the ship seeing as it was only five before making his way into Northern France.

It took him an hour and a half to find what he was after but once he had he was happy and smiling when he returned to the ship. He went straight to Olivia's cabin and happily knocked the door.

On the other side of the wood an excited Olivia was checking herself over in the mirror before rushing to answer the door. She was surprised as hell when she opened it to find someone hiding behind a large bouquet of white roses.

"El." She gasped softly.

"Surprise." He smiled handing the bouquet over to her. "French Roses from a lovely French Florist."

She sniffed them lightly and held the door for him to come in while she emptied one of the fake flower vases so she could place her real flowers in some water.

As she filled the jar Elliot took one of the flowers from the bouquet and snapped the stem. Olivia didn't say anything though she thought it was annoying … that was until she counted the roses and realised the one he snapped made thirteen.

"Ready to go?" He asked slipping the rose over her ear which had been his plan the entire time.

"Yeah." She smiled grabbing her purse trying to hide the excitement buzzing inside of her.

"Then Liv my love, France awaits!" He said leading her out with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

At the breakfast table half the group, mainly Don and George wondered where the missing two were.

"My guess is Olivia and Elliot are having a lie in?" George asked looking at the four Detectives in front of him.

"No." Casey replied shaking her head.

"He took her for Croissants." Munch said. "Those things… I guarantee you that they're filled with a chemical…"

"Shut up Munch!" Cragen snapped, he couldn't tolerate his Detective's conspiracies on the best of days.

"I wonder if Elliot really did go on land in the early hours of this morning to buy her flowers." Fin said nonchalantly which drew everyone's attention.

"Buy her flowers?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, he was talking with us last night and he said he was going to get up extra early, knowing we arrived here at like nine pm last night and he was going to go on shore and buy her roses before picking her up for breakfast." He explained and Cragen smiled with a hope in his heart that Elliot had indeed done that.

"He's treating her like a princess." Melinda said almost dreamily.

"I know did you guys see that dragonfly around her neck? I mean that didn't come cheap!" Casey was completely astonished by Stabler's behaviour, she'd never really had him down as the hopeless romantic type.

"Necklace, Roses, Croissants in France… she deserves it though." Fin said, he wasn't a hopeless romantic but damn Elliot made him jealous because he knew how to be.

"Anyway you both have been invited to join us all for lunch at some restaurant that only Munch and Olivia can pronounce the name of." Casey said signalling to Don and George.

"Why not, it would be lunch then back on the ship because we're leaving here at two to arrive in Spain in a couple of days." Don replied, Spain was one he was very much looking forward too.

"Good I'm sure Olivia will be pleased." Casey smiled, she knew that Olivia didn't want to spend all her time in these beautiful countries with just Elliot, she knew that Olivia had all intentions of spending some of the time with Don too, reminding him that just because there was another man in her life she would always need the man who's been a father to her there too.

"So who wants to bet that when we get back to New York Olivia will find herself with a bun in the oven?" Munch asked earning him a whack in the chest from Casey. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for being so crude about it!" Casey snapped. "Goodness me, the last thing Olivia will want is for you lot to be making bets on when she falls pregnant with Stabler."

"Nah but I can see him asking for her hand before this trip is up." Fin said pointedly.

"Really? We're on this ship for a month! There's no way he's going to rush into a second marriage." Melinda replied.

"Actually I disagree with you Mel." George said softly. "I think he got divorced because he wanted Olivia, he didn't even know there was a chance with her but it was him who filled, I think there is definitely a chance that Elliot will ask Olivia to marry him before the trip is up…"

"Told you! See the shrink agrees with me!" Fin laughed.

"If you'd let me finish?" He replied quiet snappily. "However… Olivia might see it as too soon and say no."

"You think? She's loved Elliot for God knows how long!" Casey practically yelled and drew attention to them.

"And Olivia is the biggest commitment-phobe we know!" Melinda laughed.

"Yeah didn't she punch Dean Porter when he asked her to marry him?" Munch recalled with a laugh.

"Yes and told him that she had no plans of getting married ever even though we know that all she wants from life is a family." Casey told him and everyone nodded in agreement, Casey was right and they all knew it.

"She was ready to get married at sixteen though." Fin mentioned a particular conversation he and Olivia had.

"Yes with a college guy when she was still in high school." Casey nodded remembering her friend telling her that too.

"What happened to him?" Don asked genuinely intrigued.

"He was her Mother's student." Melinda told him and it was a case of 'enough said'.

* * *

"Parlez-vous anglais?" Olivia asked her accent perfect French.

"Non dèsolè." The young waitress shook her head, Olivia wasn't surprised, they were in a tiny little bistro that didn't seem like much of a tourist attraction but she already loved the place.

"Merci, un moment s'il vous plait." She told the waitress before turning back to Elliot who was trying to hide the fact that Olivia speaking French was a right turn on.

"Elliot what are you having, she doesn't speak English." She told him.

"Uh I'll have two chocolate croissants and two rounds of French toast with a coffee." He said.

"Etes-vous prêt à commander?" The young waitress asked knowing she had other customers to deal with.

"Oui." Olivia smiled. "Peut-on avoir trois pains au chocolat et trois tranches de pain grillè francais et un café noir et un moka s'il vous plait?" Olivia said before closing the menu in her hand.

"Oui, Merci Beacoup." The waitress smiled scribbling the order down before running off to get everything.

"I forgot you could speak French." Elliot said once he'd placed his own menu down.

"Don't get the chance to very often anymore, I'm surprised I remember." Olivia chuckled. "Back home I get to speak Spanish more so I can't wait to get to Spain." She added.

"So tomorrow we're on board the ship all day, then we arrive in Spain, then Portugal the day after then Morocco the day after that." Elliot smiled, he couldn't wait, this was actually near enough an around the world trip.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled just as the coffee came to the table.

"Merci." Elliot said and Olivia laughed softly. "What?" He asked feigning hurt.

"It's Merci." She said rolling her R.

"Oh Merci." He said again and Olivia nodded with a large smile on her face as their Croissants and French toast was deposited.

"Jouir." The young waitress smiled.

"Merci Beacoup." Olivia said.

"De Rien." She nodded her head before leaving the couple alone to eat.

They ate in near silence, commenting every now and again on the food or the drink. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice and serene.

* * *

After everyone had a morning filled with doing their own thing in Northern France as promised the group met up for lunch together. Olivia and Elliot were the last to arrive coming in grinning from ear to ear visibly ecstatic with each other.

"Puis-je vous aider?" One waiter asked the group.

"Parlez vous anglais?" Casey asked breaking each word up and failing miserably at any accent and making everyone especially the waiter and Olivia laugh.

"Non Madam desole." The man apologised.

"Pas de problem un moment s'il vous plait?" Olivia interrupted knowing how much hassle it would be to find a waiter who did speak English.

"Oui Je reviendrai." He smiled when Olivia gave him a curt nod and walked away leaving the group alone to decide.

"Seriously? Do you know how much easier it would have been for us in those galleries if you could have been there to translate?" Casey groaned as she put down her French-English guide that Munch had given her.

"Sorry." Olivia shrugged. "Now does everyone want to decide what they're having before the man comes back for our order?" Olivia suggested calmly.

"Oui." Casey replied still disgruntled and making everyone laugh.

Once the group had decided what they were having the waiter came back to them and automatically looked at Olivia.

"Deux poulets Cajun, steak-frites, une salade de pates au poulet, Une pomme de terre veste avec du thon et une pomme de terre veste avec du beurre et du fromage, cinq cokes deux sans glace, deux coke diete un sans glance Merci beacoup." Olivia smiled as she ordered once again in perfect French from memory leaving the group looking at her in surprise except for Elliot who was extremely aroused.

"Merci Madamoiselle je vais avoir droit a des boissons." He said.

"Merci." She replied before he walked off leaving the group alone.

"What did he say?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Thank you miss I'll have the drinks right out." Olivia translated and Melinda 'oh'd' and sat back in her seat.

"So what has everyone being doing?" Cragen asked intrigued, they had to be on the ship again in a couple of hours.

"We hit the museums." Munch said nodding his head towards Casey.

"And galleries." She added with a smile, it was shocking how well those two were getting along.

"We went for a walk." Fin said smiling at Melinda.

"Liv and El?" Casey asked seeing the two be quiet.

"We hit the French bars." Elliot said rolling his eyes towards Olivia and for the first time the group realised that neither of the two were sober.

"You can speak French drunk?" Casey asked in shock and Olivia shrugged, she wouldn't have been able to tell if her French was right, she'd had way too many to drink.

"I need the bathroom, excuse me, Liv, Case', come on." Melinda said jumping to her feet.

Olivia and Casey nodded their heads towards the men politely before making their way round to the ladies room which Olivia had to tell them because the names on the door were in French.

"Liv you need to sober up!" Melinda snapped which was enough alone to sober Olivia up a little.

"Why?" She asked glaring at her friend.

"How many dates have you and Stabler had?" Melinda asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Realisation dawned on Casey quicker than it did Olivia who's mouth slowly went dry.

"It's our third." She said, she was definitely sober now. "But guys… nothing's going to happen between El and I tonight."

"What? Why? Tonight sparks are supposed to fly Liv!" Casey gasped.

"Well… I started PMSing this morning guys so it's going to be minimum four days before I can do anything more than make out with him." She chuckled lightly.

"Oh that's ok then!" Melinda sighed with relief. "I didn't want this to be one of those morning after regrets you know, we all want you and Stabler to work."

"Thanks Mel." Olivia smiled. "Now we should get out there before the men realise we've been gone this long." She chuckled and the three women went out feeling better than then had when they first entered the bathroom.

* * *

After lunch was eaten the group split up once again Elliot wanted to take Olivia shopping and she had no reason to object. They walked hand in hand down the warm street the smell of summer flowers penetrating their nostrils. It was like heaven on earth. The shopped around for a while, Olivia splashing out on some big French name designers that he himself had never heard of and he was hunting around for the perfect French gift for her. It wasn't until they were slowly making their way back to the boat with ice creams that Elliot spotted a tiny little jeweller's. He gave his ice cream to Olivia and made some excuse about finding something for Kathleen so he could have a look inside while she stayed away.

He was there for only ten minutes and came out with a small little bag in his hand which he didn't bother trying to hide.

"So what did you get her?"

"A charm for a bracelet she has." He said. "The Eiffel tower. Even though we didn't go to Paris, we were still in France, some country." He shrugged while Olivia laughed softly.

Back on the boat they met with their friends in the bar and had a drink while the ship set sails for Spain. Little did Elliot or Olivia know that their friends had been scheming once again.

"So I saw you and Elliot had put your name down for the salsa dance class tomorrow." Casey said making both Olivia and Elliot simultaneously choke on their drinks.

"We did what now?" Olivia asked in pure shock.

"Yeah Munch and I were going to sign up, saw the places all filled, you and Elliot are the last names on there." Casey explained lying through her pearly whites.

"I would never sign up for ballroom dancing." Elliot said with a look in his eye that said he would definitely sign up if it meant close body contact with Olivia.

"Well you can't back out now, think of all the couples have been by to sign up and seen it full, it would be horrible to find out a certain couple hadn't shown up." Munch said joining in with Casey while everyone else sat back and said nothing.

"You and Casey can have it." Olivia said.

"Can't now, we've signed up for English Bowls on the sky deck." Casey replied. "Sorry guys, but hey I bet you'll have fun!"

* * *

Later that evening Olivia and Elliot walked back towards their cabins and Olivia felt uneasy, she wasn't sure if Elliot had been thinking about the three date rule but being a woman had it's down falls which meant for minimum four days she wouldn't be taking anyone to bed with her, which she was partly pleased about, she'd wanted a relationship with Elliot for as long as she could remember but she didn't want to spoil it.

When they arrived outside Olivia's door she stopped and turned to Elliot with a smile.

"I'm not being invited in tonight?" He asked a hint of disappointment in his eye.

"I'm really tired." Olivia said. "Sorry." She felt like shit lying to him but she couldn't imagine telling him the truth.

"Ok baby. I just want to give you this." He said revealing the bag that held 'Kathleen's' gift.

"I thought that was for your daughter." She chuckled.

"I lied." He smirked.

"Come in." She sighed opening the door, she would have to tell him if things went to far.

She poured them both a glass of wine and they sat on the couch cuddled up while Olivia opened the gift box. It was a charm bracelet with one solitary charm of a small gold croissant.

"I am going to buy you a charm from every country we visit on this trip, so you'll always remember it." He explained as he clasped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"That's sweet." She smiled. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to. I was going to buy something different but when I saw that bracelet… I just wished I'd seen that in England so you'd have a charm from there." He smiled.

She turned around to face him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It deepened at once and she cursed inwardly. As he stroked up and down her body with his hands she knew only one way to solve this. She moved her kiss from his lips and worked her way down his neck, nipping softly at the tender skin while her hand stroked up and down his leg.

He moaned subconsciously as she began to unbutton his shirt, her kisses slowly following each open button down to the tip of his pants. She climbed off the sofa and it was then Elliot realised what she was about to do.

"Liv…"

"Shh." She replied as she worked him out of his shorts.

She managed to not gasp when she saw the length of his semi hard cock. It was hard not too though. She'd felt his length before but seeing the size of it in front of her eyes made her realise in actuality how big he was. She knew, she'd never had anyone this size before.

Elliot groaned and grunted as Olivia's thumb and finger gently stroked him, making him harder before she planted a soft kiss right at the tip. Her eyes met his and he saw the cheeky grin on her face and the seductive sparkle in her eye.

When her lips wrapped around the tip he moaned, one deep, long, moan of pleasure. She laughed softly and the vibration caused him to moan again.

"Fuck Liv." He groaned as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could before slowly pulling back.

His hand found its way to her hair and she laughed again when he tangled it there. She was watching his face intently as she slid her tongue down the full length of his shaft. Seeing her doing that caused strange things to Elliot, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Once again she took his tip into her mouth but this time she swirled her tongue around the tip before taking as much of him in as she could. Slowly she peeled up again before starting to bob lightly adding a little more pressure with her lips.

"Liv baby… oh fuck." Elliot grunted as she held her hand to his abs to stop him from thrusting hard to meet her.

He watched her as much as he could. She was sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body and when her hand found its way to kneed his bollocks he groaned hard knowing he was seconds away.

"Liv pull back baby … I'm so close Liv come on…" He said wanting her to let go but she didn't.

She pulled away just long enough to say 'Let go' before taking him into her mouth again and he did just as she asked. He squirted into the hot abyss of her mouth feeling more pleasure than he had ever done in his life and knowing she could work magic with her mouth he wondered what else she could do in the bedroom.

She let him go with a 'pop' as she finished swallowing everything he'd given her. He smiled at her as he passed her wine over but not before tilting her head towards him and kissing her soft and tenderly.

"Come here." He said pulling her towards him as she sipped her wine. He kissed her neck and Olivia groaned, he was going to 'return the favour'.

"El baby stop." She said. "Stop El please stop."

He pulled away in panic thinking he'd done something wrong.

"Tonight was about you." She said. "I just wanted to do that for you."

"Liv…"

"Let's leave it at that for a few days." She said her eyes scanning his for any doubt that she'd done something wrong.

"Ok… if that's what you want." He smiled.

"It is." She replied with a smile of her own before she kissed him heavily, thanking the lord she didn't have to explain to him why that's all they could do for a few days.


	10. Day Nine

**Spacekitten2700 – ****Here's some more!**

**Sidle13**** – Ah merci beacoup mon amie! My French honestly is not that great I just kept it simple enough for my trilingual brain to keep with!**

**Gorgonzola-red –****Well I am so glad you're on board with this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Kelly2727 – ****I am very pleased you like it and welcome aboard!**

**ElandLivforever**** – I am very pleased you're enjoying it and welcome aboard!**

**K444**** – Hey, I am going to find reasons to bring other SVU characters into the story but I don't know who how or when yet!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Aww I'm pleased it amazes you, that's a nice word! Yeah well in all that smutty romance we had to have some form of comedy, why not in the form of the painters? Haha!**

**Delectable Sweetness – ****Hahaha I only just realised when I called you 'Sweets' it was like a shortened version of your screen name, in everyday life for me it's the equivalent of calling someone 'Honey' 'Flower' 'Chick' which I do all the time, I rarely call anyone by their names if I know them well enough mainly because I'm really bad with remembering names! I needed some way of fitting in the gifts and when I realised that it would be hard for him to by her jewellery in every country I thought the charm bracelet was a better option. Olivia will be treating Elliot a lot more in future chapters so wait for it!**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – It wouldn't have bothered him one bit, he was married and has three daughters but I thought it was cute that she got embarrassed and that's why I threw it in there and hey I'll go down on my bf but I get a red blush when I have to tell him mother nature's stopped by!**

**Ren Victoria**** – Of course! And I just had to write some smut into that scene even though I am desperately holding off on consummating the relationship!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Had to find a way to throw in the three date rule without actually going to that part of the story so the painters had to come in ;) I think we all have our standards set to high about the opposite sex to be honest!**

**ToriRenee161**** – My darling Tori! Could your review have made my head any bigger? I'm already calling this the best SVU story I have ever written and your story sized review made me grin like a Cheshire cat, it's always tempting to post your reviews on facebook hahaha! I'm so pleased you like it though as my most faithful story follower and may I say friend? Your opinion probably means most to me these days combined with Delene. You're both the ones I look forward to seeing! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, this one sucks in comparison but I kinda started it and then regretted where I was taking it but it was too late to turn back because I'd mentioned in previous chapters what would happen in this one, anyway, there's my long and rambling reply over! Love you!**

**Edge15684**** – She could have but I thought it was more fun to make her human and show she can get embarrassed the only time I've been confident and not embarrassed about telling my other half that mother nature was calling was when I had a pregnancy scare!**

**Sarah501b**** – Well I already replied to your review in a mail because it definitely inspired me, like I said I have years of dance experience but belly dancing isn't one I know at all so even though I like the idea I may be using it in a slightly different way. We'll see. :D**

**svulover96**** – I live for twists!**

**Cfhonan ****– I'm glad you like the languages thing, I can speak some French so it was easier than the rest will be but we'll see google translate will have to do the job for me when we reach spain as I know very very little Spanish and so I don't think I know enough for it to even begin putting it in without the help of google! The ending was fun to write so I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**A/N: Www missing some of my most faithful reviewers on this story this chapter, I hope it isn't because you didn't like the last one!**

**Anyway! A section in this chapter, the dance, is quite boring, reason being what I was originally going to do with it I am keeping for a later chapter and you'll know what it is when it comes somewhere in the last five chapters of the story. Remember there will be 33 chapters in total!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Ten– Day Nine**_

When Olivia woke up she went straight up to the pool and dove in. She swam and swam replaying the past couple of days in her mind. A few weeks ago being with Elliot was just a dizzy day dream now she was on a round the world trip being with him not just as friends but as a couple and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

As usual Don was up on the deck watching Olivia swim the length of the pool and he could see her thinking as per usual. However he could also see that whatever she was thinking about was making her happy, he didn't see the same doubt in her eyes anymore.

Once she'd completed her lengths she climbed out of the pool and made her way straight over to him as she'd spotted him previously.

"What are you doing up so early?" Olivia asked as she accepted the water that was brought to her and sat back on the lounger.

"I don't do anything later than five, which neither do you apparently." He chuckled softly.

"I've been up at five most my adult life, the joys of being a cop I guess." Olivia smiled while Don nodded in complete agreement.

"I'm sure Munch, Fin and Elliot are up to just wise enough to stay in bed watching movies or something." Don suggested and Olivia nodded her reply. "So how is everything going with Elliot?"

Olivia laughed softly, she trusted Don with her life, she loved him like a father so talking to him about her relationship wasn't the easiest thing.

"It's going great." She smiled. "Look." She reached her arm over to where the gold bracelet twinkled in the early morning sun.

He picked up the small golden charm and turned it around in his fingers.

"He bought that for you in France?" He asked and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"He wants to buy one charm everywhere we visit so I'll always remember this trip… not like I could forget it if I tried." She joked as she went to dry her hair.

"No… I don't think any of us will forget this trip in a hurry." Don agreed. "Even though everyday I'm tempted to call the one six and find out what's going on."

"Don they've put a temp Captain in who's apparently got experience, just enjoy the next twenty two days." She laughed.

"Goodness only twenty two left, it's going by fast." Don replied with a smile.

"It is." Olivia agreed. "In saying that I miss home, I miss New York, the noise the smells of the city. I've loved being away for over a week but I think by the end of this trip I'll be glad to be back."

"Very true." Don agreed. "I think we'll all be ready to get home by the end of this trip."

* * *

Olivia met Elliot in the ballroom of the ship wearing a simple knee high white skirt and a plain white tank top with a grey cardigan. He kissed her cheek and she smiled bashfully as they sat down on the floor like other couples.

"I am Rebecca and this is my dance partner Tony and today we're going to teach you all how to Salsa." The young woman in a black leotard and black heels smiled at the six couples on the floor.

"Salsa is a Latin dance, it's hot and sexy. Today you and your partner will work your hips like you have never worked them before." Tony said while brushing his hand through his cropped black hair.

"We'll give you a demonstration of what we are about to teach you and then we'll get going." Rebecca smiled.

The couple walked to separate ends of the space they had and nodded their head towards one of the ship workers who was by the large CD player. He pressed play and the dance began.

Olivia watched in awe as Rebecca walked to Tony, her hips moving more than any other part of her body, her arms and legs in perfect lines, her hands in c's. Tony was also very good, for a man he could definitely move his hips and Elliot was sat beside Olivia wondering how on earth a man could move his hips in such a way.

The couple fell into each other and Olivia was captivated by every lift, turn and step that Rebecca did and having done some dance in her years she even recognised some of the steps but that was when she was about sixty pounds lighter and still a child mind, body and spirit.

When the music finished the couple bowed while everyone in the room applauded, the women more enthusiastically than the men.

"Now then we'll get started by teaching you the four most common and most well-known Salsa dance steps, if you'd all like to stand up. Women hold your hands like this, man you'll hold the women's hands like this."

Olivia stood in front of Elliot and placed her hands into his while his cupper around hers, his thumb stroked her fingers and he brought each hand to his mouth and looking straight at her he kissed them softly.

Neither of the two knew that from one of the open windows of the room that two other people were standing on the deck peaking in on them.

"Aww look at her smile." Casey cooed seeing the smile growing on Olivia's face as Elliot brushed his mouth against the back of her hands.

"All he can see is doing this to her naked." Munch shrugged.

"Munch just because we're having thirty one days of inhibited sex doesn't mean that they are, actually I can spoil your fun and say they still haven't had sex yet." Casey snapped, he could be a real bore sometimes.

"I know that because when they finally do have sex, we're all going to know about it." Munch laughed and Casey nodded and laughed as she agreed completely, if Stabler had made her almost screamed with just using his fingers she had wondered what the man could do with his shaft.

"Now what you're going to do is both man and woman step back on your right foot without letting go of the hands, then bring your feet together, then back on the left bring together, just keep repeating that to this count 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 and 1-2-3…" Tony said as he demonstrated with Rebecca again.

Elliot had this look of concentration in his eye that was making Olivia laugh. He frowned when he got the count wrong and stopped.

"This is stupid." He said.

"Don't try so hard." Olivia said. "Count it out loud with me. Step back one, together, back, together and back together, back together." Olivia said softly her feet matching her words.

"So right first?" He asked.

"Yeah, ready and back…"

"Together, back, together and back, together, back together." They said together as they did the steps, neither one of them saw Tony stood beside them watching.

"You two have got the right steps and count, much faster than some of these morons, try not to step back so wide and relax your arms. When you take smaller steps your hip moves easier and you what's your name?"

"Olivia."

"Yeah Olivia when you do it, roll your hip into it, with hips like that it should be easy." Tony smiled.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked crossing her arms defensively.

"No that was supposed to be a complement, you have a good figure for salsa." He said. "Actually come with me." He offered his hand to Olivia and she looked at it oddly. "Just for a moment then I will bring you back to your husband."

Olivia laughed and slipped her hand into Tony's and he led her over to Rebecca.

"Bex what size shoes did you bring?" Tony asked still holding Olivia's hand which was quite annoying.

"I have five pairs of size six, three of seven and two of eight." Rebecca said eyeing Olivia up and down. "We have a natural?"

"Yeah so Olivia what size are you?" He asked her.

"Six." Olivia replied and Rebecca walked over to where her bag was and pulled out a pair of red three inch dance heels and Olivia bit her lip, being able to dance naturally was one thing but she was sure she couldn't pull it off in those shoes.

"Put them on, it will give you more to work through the hips." Tony said leading her back to Elliot.

Elliot watched as Olivia sat on the floor and pulled on the scarlet and diamante heels and when she stood up and faced him she was three inches taller than normal, two if you counted the inch on her work boots. He took her hands again and Tony watched as they repeated the steps while looking into each other's eyes, their counting now being done inside their heads.

He walked away over to Rebecca who was still trying to help Mr and Mrs Daniel get it right.

"Now then!" Rebecca yelled clapping her hands together. "We'll teach you the next step, the count is exactly the same as the first so don't worry about that the only difference is now that instead of stepping back you're stepping to the side like this…"

Tony held Rebecca's hands in the way the couples were holding theirs and together they stepped out to the side right foot first and then the left foot and repeat.

"See if you've got the first step down it should be easy." Tony called and the couples turned back to each other and began the step.

"I thought it was going to be a lot more confusing." Elliot told Olivia as they both did the step over and over again.

"It probably will be, we're here all day with only an hour for lunch, I bet we'll get onto the more confusing stuff later." She shrugged.

"Not if Mr and Mrs in their eighties can't keep up." Elliot said nodding his head towards the very romantic but obviously no rhythm couple at the front of the ballroom.

"Very good." Rebecca smiled. "Go back to the first step you learned, do it four times then back to this four times and back again." Rebecca explained and Olivia and Elliot stopped and while looking into each other's eyes they went into the first four counts stepping back, together, back together then on the last one they easily stepped back on the left foot brought it in and then stepped out to the side on the right foot.

Rebecca gave a nod of her head before walking off leaving Elliot and Olivia to count the steps in their heads while looking into the depths of each other's souls.

"They're two cute." Casey smiled as she watched them.

"Yeah who knew Stabler could move his hips like that." Munch laughed. "I mean he's go the swing."

"Shut up." Casey laughed hitting Munch softly in the chest.

"Ouch." He said feigning hurt.

"Right step number three!" Tony called. "Here you're going to briefly move out of hold so it's like the second step but this time that hand let's go and you're swinging out then together, out then together. Like so." He took Rebecca's hand and then he pushed her out and pulled her in and did the same the other way and in.

Elliot turned back to Olivia and he pushed her out and pulled her in but his count was a little slow.

"Try one and two this time, it makes it easier." Olivia told him and he nodded and once again they got into the natural rhythm of the count while Tony found his way over to them.

"Good try putting it all together now, I think you two are the most competent dancers here." Tony said.

Elliot laughed and naturally led Olivia into the first step.

"Good you know how to lead, it's not easy being the man in a dance partnership. But you Olivia, you know how to be led." He smiled. "You're allowing Elliot the control and naturally being submissive, it makes me wonder if you're like that in the bedroom." Tony teased.

"Oh I'm not submissive." Olivia chuckled before leaning into Tony. "In fact, I have to be in control." She said seductively before Elliot pulled her back into hold leaving Tony to chuckle and walk away.

"What did you say?" Elliot asked as they moved on the floor.

"Enough to make him be careful what he says about me in the bedroom again." Olivia said before Elliot pushed her out.

"Oh is that so?" He asked changing up the steps on his own.

"El!" She laughed as he pulled her into ballroom hold.

"What?" No harm in changing it up a bit, come on it's so easy it's boring." He shrugged pushing her arm back a little making her upper body roll.

"You're so bad." Olivia laughed when he pushed her again and she stepped back and they went into the steps they'd learned with one arm around each other and facing the same direction.

"Nope." He chuckled before pulling her back into hold. "I'm just a regular Patrick Swayze." He shrugged unbeknownst to them Tony and Rebecca were watching with smiles on their faces.

"They both have dance history." Rebecca said.

"That's obvious." Tony nodded. "Do you think they know that about each other?"

"I don't know." Rebecca shrugged. "I mean you can tell he knows how to lead her as his partner and she knows how to follow his lead and take his direction but it's like they're just naturals they've not danced with each other before because look at their faces they look a little uncertain."

"You're right." Tony nodded with a smile as Elliot pulled Olivia into him and she automatically and naturally lifted into him and curved her legs into a double attitude as he turned her around they were dancing to their own music in their own place.

* * *

At dinner that evening everyone met up at their usual table. Olivia and Elliot had a glow about them that was different than what the group was used to seeing. They held hands together as they walked into the room. Elliot pulled out Olivia's chair and gave his hand to her for her to take as she sat down, he then slipped into his own seat and held her hand above the table which was new too.

While dinner was served and the conversation consisted of what everyone had done that day. The couple barely listened as Casey and Munch made some story up about playing bowls when in actual fact they had been watching the dynamic duo dance all day, they weren't paying attention when Cragen mentioned finally finishing his mystery novel and was sadly disappointed with the ending, they were having their own conversation with their eyes when George told them about the amazing massage he got in the ship's salon and they were lost in each other when Fin and Melinda talked about the day they'd enjoyed at the pool. When the group turned on them neither one of them noticed.

"Oi." Munch threw a bread roll hitting Elliot on top of his head.

"What was that for man?" Elliot snapped finally turning to look at the table.

"Have either of you heard a word that's been said all evening?" Cragen asked with a subtle smile.

"Not really." Olivia shrugged pushing her fork through what was left of her dinner.

"Who learning the tango has tangles their heads." Munch chuckled.

"It was salsa." Elliot replied. "And it was fun."

"Oh fun? That's all you have to say about it?" George asked playfully.

"Fine, it was good, fun, and …" Elliot cut himself off with a stern look from Olivia, she knew exactly what word was going to come out of his mouth next and it didn't need to be said to the group around the table.

"And?"

"Energetic." Elliot went with making Olivia bow her head and chuckle softly.

The group kindly left it at that. It was obvious that whatever had occurred in the dance class was something neither of them cared to share and they respected that, or in actual fact they respected it enough to know that Casey and Munch had been nowhere near the bowling green set up on the sky deck and could get all the gossip from the nosy couple.

* * *

After dinner Elliot took Olivia for a walk around the ship. They walked in silence with the moon glistening down on them, the sea air whipping around them and their hands clasped together. There was no need for words today, the dance had done all the talking for them and it wasn't like they had much to talk about having done everything together for the past couple of days.

When they arrived at the bow of the ship Elliot stopped and turned Olivia towards him. She looked at him and saw her own feelings reflected in his sapphire orbs.

"You're perfect did you know that?" Elliot asked as he wrapped his hands around her, hers strategically placed on his very firm chest.

"No one's perfect El." She laughed as he took one of her hands in his own but held her close, his chest on hers and began to sway slowly to the combined simultaneous beat of their hearts.

"You're as close as it gets." He said resting his cheek on her side of her head.

"El." She giggled.

"What? I'm just being honest." He told her. "I've known you six years, that first day I met you I knew you were different, that you were special, that day when I shook your hand and I was introduced to you, emotionally, I divorced my wife that day."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly as they continued to sway to the wind wrapping around them.

"That I fell head over heels for you that day Olivia Benson and that every day since you've stolen my heart piece by piece." He said softly.

"I love you too El." She said in reply, it was the first time she'd ever said it to anyone who matter and meant it properly, she did love him, she loved him so much that the thought of losing him was like someone putting a gun to her head and pulling the trigger.

In the distance on the top of the sky deck looking out George Huang stood with Don Cragen. They were watching the couple whose bodies were so close it was hard to see where one ended and the other began.

"They'll make it won't they?" Don asked the question that had been worrying him.

"Of course they will." George replied with such conviction that Don believed the answer at once.

"This is how it was supposed to be long ago." Don said. "I knew, that day when I introduced them to each other, I knew that they'd end up like this."

"What made you know?" George asked his eyes still fixed on the swaying couple in the distance.

"The light that shone in their eyes when they first shook hands. A light that's supposed to die out in SVU, a light that each case slowly dims… when they look at each other that light comes back even stronger and brighter than the first time I saw it. That over there George, that, is true love."


	11. Day Ten

**Spacekitten2700 – ****here's more!**

**Amber-the-best –**** Thank you I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – I'm really glad you liked it and that you're enjoying the lack of drama, writing such a non-drama filled story is a new experience for me, I think my fics epitomize drama sometimes!**

**K444**** – Thank you glad you like it!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – I'm really pleased you liked it, I was worried because I didn't want it to drag but wanted it to make sense that they were good at what they were doing for when I bring it up again in future chapters. **

**Delectable Sweetness – ****I'm pleased you liked Don, yeah the dance scene could have been written so much better if I'd taken my time with it but I really found writing that section quite boring.**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – Yeah I got a lot of pleasure writing and imagining Elliot's hips haha! How bad is it that I had to go back to the chapter and look to see what speech you meant haha! Thank you I'm really glad you liked it though, no one else I don't think mentioned that little speech and I had a lot of fun trying to word it just right. **

**Ren Victoria**** – Haha I'm pleased you enjoyed reading about the salsa dancing and that you enjoyed what Don said. **

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – I'm pleased you liked it! :D**

**ToriRenee161**** – Aww! I didn't mean to make you teary! But if they were happy tears it's all good! I try and slip in as many little details as I can like E/O and O/C that are less obvious but add to the relationships between them, I mean it's keeping the interest in the relationships they've been working on. The I love you's, yes well I think every author fanfic svu always plays on Olivia's commitment issues but just because she's had a hell of a string of boyfriends it is only ever implied that she has the issues in the show itself, it's never proven so I thought that would be one thing I'd leave out of this story and make it clear cut that she loves him and her commitment issues is with everyone who isn't Elliot Stabler. I hope this chapter is just as good as the last I feel like I'm rushing a little bit trying to keep up with the demand for this story it's freaking awesome! Love you chick! x**

**Edge15684**** – Thank you!**

**Sarah501b**** – Haha maybe or he's just passionate about dance and knows a good dancer when he sees one? Who knows I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote Tony in like that, I guess each to perceive it as they want. It's a shame about the belly dancing but maybe my idea will turn out similar to what you were thinking?**

**svulover96**** – Thank you glad you liked it! **

**A/N: So a shorter chapter here but I hope you enjoy it anyway, I am finding the pressure of keeping the quality of this story up there a bit tough but I have got some good idea's coming somewhere I just might have to take a couple of days away to plan those chapters perfectly, I have learned with fan fic you can't please everyone but as long as I get ten reviews good or bad (Though please don't be mean, constructive is different to mean!) I will update!**

**I only speak BASIC Spanish so I relied on google translate for this so apologies if it's wrong!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Eleven– Day Ten**_

"Hey I'm nearly ready, come in." Olivia smiled as she opened the door to a very happy looking Don Cragen.

He went inside Olivia's cabin and sat down on the couch and chuckled lightly when he saw Olivia had carried the mirror from the cabin wall and placed it on the floor against the electric fire and was sitting cross legged in front of it putting on her make up.

"Have you thought of anything else we can do this morning?" Don asked, it was only just gone five am and they were heading straight on shore meeting everyone else at lunch time.

"Not really I didn't really get the chance to look through Munch's guide book though." Olivia replied and Don was impressed at her ability to talk and put on eye makeup that he would have preferred to tell her she didn't need.

"Well then we'll go for breakfast and then we'll see what there is too do around." Don replied as Olivia blinked repeatedly and looked at her face from the two sides, turning to accommodate the early morning sunshine gleaming through the small circular window.

"Yeah sounds good." She smiled before taking a hair clip and twisting her hair up allowing some strands to fall in front of her face. "There I'm done." She smiled getting her feet.

He then saw how beautiful she looked, she always did look beautiful but the sun kissed colour in her skin against the white mid-thigh length dress and white wedged sandals extenuated that beauty she had naturally.

She grabbed her white shoulder purse and slipped it on before grabbing her sunglasses and resting them on her head.

"Let's go." Olivia smiled grabbing her keys last.

Don just smiled, he was really pleased that Olivia had agreed to take some time during their vacation to spend with him.

* * *

They walked from the ship to the small breakfast bistro called El Llagaron in silence, enjoying the view of yet another country with new smelling air.

"Buenos Dias." The waitress said as she showed the two to a small window side table.

"Buenos Dias." Olivia replied her accent perfect, Don had of course heard Olivia speak Spanish multiple times in her job but he could help but wonder if there was some Spanish in her blood, of course she knew nothing of her father's side but he'd always been convinced that she had something foreign in her, maybe Spanish or Italian, it might have been possible that was the reason she learnt the languages, in case she ever found out that there was something foreign in her jeans she would have some sense of that culture by knowing the language.

"Estare de regreso con los Menus." The waitress said kindly.

"Gracias." Olivia replied before turning to Don with a smile.

"What did she say?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"She'll be right back with the menus, do you know what you want to drink?" Olivia replied with a soft smile on her face.

"Just a plain black coffee." Don replied.

The waitress returned with two menus and handed them over to the pair.

"Te gustaria pedir bebidas?" The waitress asked her notebook and pen in hand ready.

"Si, podemos obtener un café negro y flaco favor caramelo con leche?"

"Si voy a estar du vuelta con los." She replied before walking away.

"She'll be right back with our drinks." Olivia laughed.

"Ok, there are a few museums around if you're interested in knowing the history of the place." Don suggested as they waited.

"Sounds like fun." Olivia smiled.

"You don't have to say that just because I suggested it, I'm sure there are parks around we could visit." Don replied.

"A walk in the park sounds nice." Olivia replied

"Then you can ask the waitress if she knows where the closest park is in your perfect espaniol." He chuckled.

* * *

After a fabulous breakfast and a ten minute conversation with the waitress and chef about a park they could visit, a conversation Don couldn't join in because he didn't understand what was being said Olivia guided him to the park.

"Parque de ferra." Don read the sign in broken unaccented Spanish.

"Parque de ferra." Olivia replied and Don nodded and committed her way of saying it to his mind. "Ferra Park." She translated.

They walked into the park arm in arm. Sticking to the path they walked around the space until they found an old band stand that had benches inside. Olivia and Don sat down and looked around the vast green landscape in silence for a little while, listening to the distant sounds of gulls and ships that reminded them they weren't in the country.

"I like it here." Olivia said. "When I was growing up I always had a dream that I'd run off to Spain or Italy and become a European." She chuckled.

"Why didn't you?" Don asked.

"It was just a dream. An unrealistic one at that." She laughed. "I always thought though, when I finally did come here it would be with a husband and children and I guess… I guess all those will always just be a dream now." Olivia tried and failed to mask the sadness in her voice.

"Don't you think Elliot will want to marry you? Have children with you?" Don asked genuinely intrigued by the way this conversation was going.

"He's newly divorced, he has four children, I don't know Don I don't think he wants to get remarried or have anymore kids." Olivia shrugged.

"What if he does?" Don asked.

"I don't know, I really don't, I mean I'm thirty nine years old, I'm past the best years to have children and I would feel old getting married now." Olivia replied honestly, for once she was letting the stone walls she'd built to protect herself and hide her fears and secrets down and exposing them to one of two people she trusted not to hurt her.

"I don't think you're too old Olivia." Don chuckled. "Sometimes, life changes, you focused on your career, you have done years of good work but then sometimes we change and it's not too late to settle down get married and have kids Olivia, lots of women wait until their late thirties early forties these days because women can have successful careers not just jobs until they have babies."

"Yeah I guess." Olivia shrugged. "I guess I just had given up hope you know, I'd finally made peace that I wouldn't ever have a family.

* * *

After a big family lunch with the gang everyone went their separate ways. Olivia and Elliot took a walk to one of the maritime museums and Olivia spent the afternoon laughing at Elliot's attempts at reading Spanish then reading it for him and translating it all. It was fun and they both felt so carefree.

After the museum they knew they had to make their way back to the ship but first Elliot took Olivia to a nearby statue. He sat her down on the steps and took out a small gift box.

"Charm number two." He smiled.

She opened the box and found inside a small gold heart shaped charm with 'te amo' written inside.

"Oh El." Olivia gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He smiled taking her bracelet off her arm just to put the charm in place before closing it back around her wrist. "So…" He said offering her his hand to get up. "I thought we could cuddle up and watch movies tonight?"

"Yeah ok." Olivia smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

Just as the credits rolled to signal the end of the movie Elliot's phone ringing caused them both to jump. He grabbed it from the end table and checked the caller ID before answering.

"Stabler."

_Hi Daddy!_

"Hey Maureen." He smiled down at Olivia who was looking up from her position against his chest.

_So Daddy where are you?_

"We're just leaving Spain on the ship heading for Morocco." Elliot replied, "We'll arrive there around ten am tomorrow our time."

Oh that's cool… oh wait Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie are here I'll put you on speaker.

Elliot chuckled and put his own phone on speaker so that Olivia could hear just as a chorus of 'Hi Daddy' came through.

"Hey Kids how are you all?"

_No dad we want to hear about everything with you and Liv, have you asked her out yet?_

Olivia put her hand over her mouth to supress her laughter while Elliot looked mildly uncomfortable.

"I don't think we should be talking about that." He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

_Why not? Come on Dad you're finally free from Mom, you love Liv it's about time you told her._

"I did tell her." He said with a smile on his face and happiness audible in his voice.

_Oh so cute please say she said it back!_

"She kinds said it first in some way sorta, guys it's really confusing can we talk about something else?"

_No Dad we want to know everything!_

"Why don't you ask Liv herself?" He replied handing the phone to Olivia.

"Uh Hi guys." She said cheerfully.

_Hi Liv!_ They all replied gleefully_. So Liv,_ Maureen started, _how did Daddy tell you he loved you?_

"He bought me a charm that says it in Spanish." Olivia said looking at the bracelet on her arm.

_Oh that's so adorable Daddy's got this real romantic side…_

"I noticed." Olivia said smiling up at Elliot who was playing with her hair.

_Ok well we'll go now Liv and uh sorry if we interrupted something…_

"Maureen!" Olivia and Elliot gasped while the four teens on the other side of the phone laughed.

_Bye!_ They all yelled.

"Bye!" Olivia and Elliot replied before the phone went off.

Elliot put the phone back on the end table while Olivia chuckled softly.

"I can't believe she said that." Elliot laughed.

"She's too old for her age that one." Olivia laughed back. "I should be getting to bed though I am so tired."

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked.

"El…"

"Not to do anything I swear I just want to hold you." He told her softly.

Olivia considered her options for a moment.

"Fine why not." Olivia replied and Elliot kissed her head softly before nudging her to sit up.

"Come on let's go to bed." Elliot smiled extending his hand out to her.

She smiled and slipped her hand into his and followed him into the bedroom. He gave her a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt while he stripped down to his boxers.

"You can change in the bathroom if that would make you more comfortable…"

"No it's ok." She shrugged before quickly changing, he had seen her in her swim suit and in her bra before it wasn't like he hadn't.

He watched her as she changed, he admired the natural beauty of her body as she stripped down and then he struggled not to groan when she covered herself up again by pulling on the clothes. He smiled when she climbed into the bed and he pulled her into him. She snuggled close, inhaling his scent and as she rested her head on her chest she knew she never wanted to go to sleep alone again.


	12. Day Eleven

**Katieloves2sing**** – Wow I can't believe you made an account to comment on my fics, that made me smile! I'm so glad you like this fic and continue to enjoy it!**

**Gorgonzola-red**** – Wow thank you so much! I really hope you don't get disappointed because I've kinda already written the last chapter in my head already! I do focus a lot on Olivia and Don in many of my fics and in almost all they have some form of personal relationship father/daughter style.**

**Spacekitten2700 – **** Here you go!**

**Maggie0502**** – Aww thank you so much! Welcome aboard!**

**Lou3174**** – Thank you so much that's so sweet!**

**Taraa4015**** – Thank you so much for your review, welcome aboard!**

**SVUforever**** – I'm sure you're not the only one with logging in problems I've had some and its SUPER ANNOYING! LOL! I'm really sorry to hear you've been sick but I'm glad that my stories kept you entertained please get well soon! Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Svufanatic4 – ****Yeah I am pretty soppy at heart so I thought that was the perfect way to end that last chapter! The kids had to come into it at some point so I thought there was the right place.**

**Amber-the-best –**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – I'm glad you like it anyway a little drama in this chapter but nothing too bad and won't continue on really from the small section it's in during this chapter.**

**K444**** – Aww thanks!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – I'm so glad you liked it, yeah the whole Don/Liv thing is popular, I love writing it too which is a plus I guess! Yeah kids another popular one, I mean they had to appear at some point.**

**Delectable Sweetness – ****Hmm will he? Lol! I'm giving nothing away! I'm glad you liked the kids, more comic phone calls to come in later chapters I think, it's been popular!**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – I'm not so sure about that but it's a good idea and I'll keep it in mind!**

**Ren Victoria**** – I'm glad you like it, you read a lot of my fics so you can see I really like writing Don/Liv and I had to throw the kids in somewhere!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Thank you sooooo much!**

**ToriRenee161**** – Well Miss Tori you know me well enough to know by now I have to have Liv/Don moments in all my stories, I know it's a lot to do with my relationship with my Dada but I don't know in Season 13 the episode where Don went undercover and Olivia was the one listening on the wire he stopped her before she left and asked her not to say anything and I was like OMG she heard all that! So sweet! I already know what chapter 33 is going to be which is the end of the story but I think you'll love it but I'm saying NO MORE haha! I know, I can't be bothered writing the kids hating Liv and El for being together and so to make this story as happy as I could I had to make it totally their want to get the two together. Love you Sweets!**

**Edge15684**** – Yeah seems everyone liked the kids, and the relationship had to go somewhere!**

**Sarah501b**** – Well here they are in Morocco my dear credit to you for inspiring this chapter below because I don't think it would have been anything like this had we not had our very long discussion about belly dancing! Lol! **

**svulover96**** – I actually think it would get boring if I didn't mix it up, more Don and the kids to come at some point in this story! Thanks for your support! xx**

**A/N: SOOOO HUGE THANK YOU TO ****Sarah501b **** who gave me one of the idea's in this chapter, you all inspire me so much though and if I ever use any of your ideas and forget to say it was your idea feel free to send me a PM or put it in the review and I will make sure you're credited for it because guys seriously the block is slowly happening with this story but your ideas doesn't matter how small help put these chapters together so keep them coming and if I love em I'll use em!**

**Huge thank you to EVERYONE who is taking the time to review, if you're a writer you'll know how inspiring they are even when it's as simple as 'more please' it really makes me want to write more!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Twelve– Day Eleven**_

Olivia woke up at exactly quarter to five in the morning. She felt a strong pair of arms around her and she sighed in contempt and snuggled up further into the large chest behind her. Waking up in Elliot's arms was a dream come true and she could have stayed there all day but the need to go to the bathroom and wanting to go for her usual swim was too much. She turned over and kissed Elliot softly, she was surprised when he kissed her back.

"Morning." He groaned.

"Hey morning." She replied happily.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to five." She replied with a soft laugh.

"It's too early." He moaned rolling onto his back but keeping his arm around Olivia.

"Go back to sleep baby, I'll see you later." She said before kissing him again.

He groaned when she climbed out of bed but smiled when she went round leant over him and kissed him. He pulled her into him and deepened the kiss making her groan.

"Baby." She moaned as she pulled away.

"Go." He groaned rolling over onto his side.

"I love you." She said softly as she walked to the door.

"I love you too." He replied making her smile.

She pulled the door shut quietly behind her with a wide smile on her face that made her glow.

"Olivia?"

She froze.

Slowly she turned around trying to dim the smile that was on her face and just make it look polite.

"Hey Don." She said softly.

"You ok?" Cragen asked as they walked down the corridor together.

"I'm fine you?" She replied knowing that this was oddly uncomfortable for both of them.

"I'm ok, you going for a swim this morning?" Cragen continued obviously trying to just make it more comfortable.

"Yeah I just… need to change." Olivia explained her eyes scanning the floor.

"Well I'll let you get to it." He said as they arrived at Olivia's room door.

Olivia gave an oddly uncomfortable smile and slipped into her room. Once the door was shut behind her she let out a breath she wasn't aware she'd been even holding, she felt like she'd been caught making out with her boyfriend by her dad.

* * *

After breakfast Olivia, Casey and Melinda said goodbye to the men and headed on shore in Casablanca, Morocco together.

"So how are things going with Elliot?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah come on Olivia it's been ages since we've been able to talk just us." Casey laughed as Olivia shifted in her dress.

"Well I slept with Elliot last night." She said.

The gasps and echoes of surprise that came from Melinda and Casey made Olivia laugh her head off. She hadn't meant it the way it sounded but seeing her friends reactions made her laugh.

"I thought you had the painters in!" Casey exclaimed.

"I didn't mean have sex with him! God Casey could you be more crude?" Olivia laughed hysterically.

"You mean slept in the same bed as him then?" Melinda asked while Olivia continued to laugh and she managed a nod though she was cackling.

"Oh my God I thought you were going to say you'd period dripped him!" Casey replied with no regard to what she was yelling across Casablanca.

"Oh Casey that's disgusting!" Olivia groaned with the repulsion clearly visible on her face.

"Yeah Casey that was absolutely skank." Melinda laughed. "But come on how long have you got left of your monthlies because you and Elliot really need to get down and dirty and have something to gossip to us about." She said turning to Olivia while they walked.

"Actually…" Olivia said with a smile. "I'm already off."

"Really?" Casey asked.

"Yep." Olivia laughed. "So I want to surprise Mr Stabler tonight and need some tips on how to do it."

"Strip tease." The two replied and the three women laughed together, it was like being teenagers again.

"A strip tease? Oh come on guys shouldn't I do something more romantic?" Olivia asked and the two shook their heads in complete unison.

"No way you're getting laid tonight by the man of your dreams who is waiting for you to make the first move because when it comes to your bodily functions you're a prude. So what we're going to do is go and find you the perfect outfit to treat Mr Stabler and in the process you'll be letting him know he can get laid." Casey replied and she and Melinda linked arms with Olivia and marched her down the street.

The women went from store to store with different ideas of what Olivia should buy to give Elliot his little privet performance. Olivia had to admit that the idea of surprising Elliot with a strip tease sounded like fun but she had never once done it before and the idea was also making her nervous.

"What if he doesn't like it?" Olivia asked as they searched the racks of what appeared to be belly dancing costumes.

"He was married to Kathy at eighteen Olivia, he's never experienced anything like this unless it was at some bachelor party by a professional, he'll love it!" Melinda exclaimed as she held a yellow and gold outfit up against herself. "I'm thinking of doing one to Fin." She added.

"Oh you go girl." Casey replied. "And have to say yellow looks hot with your skin tone."

"Ok. What about this?" Olivia asked lifting up a scarlet red coloured outfit.

"Oh you go try that one girl and then we can find some red and black lace to go beneath it." Melinda replied as she admired the fabric of her own outfit.

"You think Munch would appreciate one of these?" Casey asked as she admired a purple, green and gold outfit.

"I thought you and Munch were just a holiday fucking fling?" Melinda replied as she pulled out her Dirham.

"We are." Casey replied with a shrug. "I mean I don't have any feelings for Munch but you were eyeing Fin and it was obvious that Olivia and Elliot would soon be together and I mean it had been way to long since I'd been with anyone."

"You like him?" Melinda said with a knowing to her voice.

"Like who?" Olivia said popping her head out of the curtains to look at Casey and Melinda.

"Munch." Melinda replied.

"You like Munch?" Olivia gasped. "Like? Like him like him?

"I don't know you guys, I mean the sex is… intense…"

"Wow! I do not want to know about your sexual habits with my funky uncle!" Olivia said slipping back into the changing room.

"Funky uncle?" Casey asked sniggering.

Olivia came out of the changing room with her arms folded across her bare stomach.

"Yeah Munch is like my cool uncle you know?" Olivia explained while Melinda and Casey just gawped at her. "What?" She asked feeling uncomfortable as their eyes glazed over her.

"You…"

"Look…"

"Amazing." The both said together.

"Really?" She asked letting her arms down.

"Fuck look at your abs… I mean you have a six pack!" Casey exclaimed laughing a little.

"You have a body that would make Beyoncé jealous." Melinda added nodding in agreement.

She smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The bikini style top that was tied in thick strings behind her back and neck and the wrap skirt showed enough of her caramel coloured leg.

"Guys!" Olivia groaned. "Seriously, how does it look?" She asked adjusting the top and skirt in the mirror.

"Seriously." They both nodded.

"Olivia! Elliot's going to be weak at the knees when he looks at you." Melinda replied.

"And an instant hard on." Casey added making them all laugh.

"I don't know you guys." Olivia replied still adjusting her clothing.

"You're buying it." Melinda and Casey said at the same time.

"Fine!" Olivia laughed. "Let me just change."

* * *

When the girls met the rest of the group for lunch she had bought the sexy belly dance costume as well as a set of sexy underwear to go underneath it. Luckily they found a restaurant where the waiters spoke some English making it easier for them all to order. Elliot sat beside Olivia with his hand in hers on the table while she was glad that there were tissue papers in the bags hiding her spend.

"Splashed out?" Elliot asked his eyes scanning the bags.

"Maybe." She shrugged before resting her head on his shoulder.

He naturally kissed the top of her head making her smile.

"Olivia you look awfully comfortable there." Munch said making Olivia sit upright, she'd forgotten where she was for a moment. "So your relationship has obviously taken that next step."

"Munch!" Casey snapped whacking him in the chest while Olivia and Elliot both looked totally embarrassed.

"What? If they didn't make it so obvious …"

"They've not had sex but this isn't the place to have this conversation!" Casey snapped at him while everyone else around the table looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Fine but something's happened…"

"We admitted we're in love!" Olivia snapped jumping to her feet. "Ok? Is that enough for you? I told him I loved him and he told me he loves me, we don't have to have sex!" She snapped before walking away in a huff.

Melinda and Casey ran after her seeing her marching for the bathroom while the men around the table all shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"You were out of line old man." Fin said.

"Shut up Fin." Elliot said visibly angry.

"Stabler…"

"No Fin, just drop it." Elliot said getting to his feet. "When Olivia returns to this table Munch you will apologise to her, seriously, when we sit around the table to eat all together the last thing anyone wants to talk about is their sex life."

"Elliot." Huang said resting his hand on Elliot's arm.

"What?" Elliot snapped. "He's done nothing but question the intimacy between Olivia and I and I've had enough of it. Men's talk is supposed to be kept for men's nights out not when the women are around. You're pathetic Munch! You can't get a girlfriend so you're screwing around with Casey when in fact she actually likes you, she's enjoyed every minute of spending time with you since this holiday began and she doesn't want it to end because she thinks when it's over she goes back to being a lawyer and you back to being a sergeant and this thing you have is over and she doesn't want that. Why don't you focus on that instead of what me and Olivia have or haven't done?" He snapped before walking off leaving Munch with something to think about while he walked into the ladies room unashamedly.

"Shit I really crossed the line." Munch sighed.

"Now you notice?" Don asked, he'd managed to remain quiet thus far but then it became too much.

"I'll be right back." He said getting to his feet and following Elliot and the women's path to the girls bathroom.

He found Elliot, Casey and Melinda stood around a locked cubicle. It was clear Olivia had locked herself inside and though none of them could hear her Munch was sure Olivia was crying behind the door.

"Olivia." He sighed walking into the bathroom straight past the other three ignoring them. "I'm really sorry for what I said, I was completely out of order. I admitted that around the table and I'm admitting it to you and I'm asking you to forgive me."

The lock on the cubicle clicked and they all stepped back to let Olivia out. She had visible red eyes and a snotty nose but she had a soft smile on her face.

"Will you stop with the comments about my sex life now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Munch nodded. "I promise and I am really sorry."

"Good." Olivia said giving him a hug. "I forgive you." She added.

* * *

After lunch their time in Casablanca was over and the group boarded the ship once again to head to Sierra Leone. Olivia said goodbye to everyone, deciding some time alone and a nap followed by time getting primped and prepped for Elliot's surprised was just what she wanted.

Later that evening Olivia stood in front of her mirror adjusting her outfit. The red bikini style crop top covered in golden tassels and sequins, beneath that was a strapless red and black laced bra. The skirt was ankle length, the waist line was high covered in gold sequins and from there above the thin lace skirt was red tassels with gold beads at the bottom. Beneath the skirt was a thin red and black French pantie.

She had already planned everything. Melinda and Casey had bought candles for her in Morocco and they were now littered around the living area of the cabin, the CD player played love songs quietly but on the iPod dock Casey had borrowed her there was one song that would be played this evening.

Once she'd poured herself a glass of wine and opened a bottle of beer for Elliot and placed a chair in the centre of the room before texting him telling him to come over and slipping on her robe. When Elliot knocked on her cabin door she took a deep breath.

"It's open." She called as she topped up her wine glass.

"Hey … uh wow … uh Liv…" He looked around the room in surprised.

"Beer?" She asked walking towards him.

"Uh thanks." He smiled taking it from her and Olivia liked how nervous he looked, it was obvious he was like putty in her hands. "So what exactly are you up to?" He asked as she guided him to the chair in the middle of the room.

"I've got a surprise for you." She chuckled.

"Oh you have huh?" He asked sensing where this was going.

"Yeah." Olivia replied walking over to the iPod dock, she searched for the song she wanted and drank down as much of her wine as she could to give her some Dutch courage.

_Ah Dirty (Dirty)_

_Filthy (Filthy)_

_Nasty, you nasty (Yeah)_

_Too dirty to clean my act up, _

_If you ain't dirty you ain't here to party. _

Olivia spun around and to the beat of the music with a cheeky smile on her face she opened and closed one side of her robe giving Elliot just a peek of what was underneath.

_Ladies (move) gentlemen (move)_

_Somebody ring the alarm a fire in the room_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing elbows)_

_Ring the alarm (and I'm throwing elbows)_

She walked towards him in her gold heels with a little kick in her step. Elliot looked like the man who was having his cake and eating it to.

"Remember the rules." She whispered right into his ear when she leant over him. "No touching." She added seductively.

"Oh I'm overdue, give me some room, coming through…" She sang along as she let her gown slip to the floor.

_Paid my dues, In the mood_

_Me and my girls gonna shake the room_

_DJ Spinning show your hands_

_Let's get dirty, that's my jam_

_I need that huh to get me off_

_Sweat until my clothes come off._

She spun around and walked behind him, dropped her hands down over his shoulders sliding her fingers across his abs. She walked back round to the front of him and with her back towards him she swung her hips a few times. She spun around to face rolled her head while stroking her hands up her slender frame.

_Its explosive, _

_Speakers are pumping,_

_Still jumping_

_Eight in the morning_

_Table dancing_

_Glasses are crashing_

_No question time for some answers_

She shimmied to the side of him, turned her back towards him again, rested one hand on his shoulder and swung her hips again before turning to face him again. She lifted one leg onto the edge of the chair right by his thigh and as nervous as she had been when she had started the seductive look on her face masked the smile that wanted to break through because of the look on Elliot's face.

_Temperature's up, _

_About to erupt_

_Gonna get my girl_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

She flicked her leg from the side of the chair over to the other side so she was straddling him, his erection pocked at her core which just made her all the more excited. She held on his shoulders and used every muscle in her thighs to make her bounce on him a couple of times before swinging her leg around to make her face away from him again.

_Wanna get rowdy_

_Wanna get a little unruly_

_Get fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirty _

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and just get a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirty _

_It's about time for my arrival_

She stepped around to the front of him and with her legs together she rolled her whole body up and down before spinning around to face him and dropping low, she popped open her legs giving him a little peek through the thin lace at her panties before rippling up to standing again. He subconsciously liked his lips and it took a lot of effort on Olivia's behalf not to burst out laughing.

_Ah heat is up, _

_Ladies, fellas, drop your cups_

_Bodies packed _

_Front to back_

_Move your ass_

_And I like that_

She sat on his knees and bent her head before rippling it up slowly and Elliot couldn't resist sliding his hand up her back making her climb off and smack his hand away. He laughed softly but at the same time he had a look of pain in his eye, in Olivia's mind it was probably the strain of his erection throbbing painfully against his tight jeans.

_Tight hip huggers low for sure_

_Shake a little something on the floor_

_I need that ah to get me off _

_Sweat until my clothes come off_

Standing with her back to him she completely rolled her body and a groan passed Elliot's lips which brought a wicked smile to Olivia's face. The only problem was while she dance and saw and heard Elliot's reaction to her she was getting turned on too.

_Let's get open, _

_Cause a commotion_

_We're still going_

_Eight in the morning_

_There's no stopping_

_We keep it popping_

_Hot rocking_

_Everyone's talking_

The struggle on both their parts was not to just take each other then and there. Olivia would slide her hands across Elliot's chest and slowly opened a button on his shirt hoping that by the end she would have opened it completely. It was pure torture for Elliot who was gripping his beer bottle with both hands desperate to touch the taunt Olivia skin of her perfectly defined abs and slide his hands up under the red and gold to feel the prize beneath the fabric.

_Give all you got_

_Just hit the spot_

_Come and get my girls_

_Get your boys_

_Gonna make some noise_

Both were verging on desperate. Every time Olivia moved Elliot felt a shock run through his veins, he knew if he didn't get laid tonight he was going to have a serious problem and as much as he loved what she was doing it was hard not to just jump from the seat and throw her onto the couch, he couldn't believe his eyes as it was.

_Rowdy_

_Wanna get a little unruly_

_Get fired up in a hurry_

_Wanna get dirty _

_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat dripping over my body_

_Dance and just get a little naughty_

_Wanna get dirty _

_It's about time for my arrival_

When she walked behind him and breathed into his ear sliding her hands down his now bare chest he moaned and tilted his head more to her.

_Here it comes, it's the one__  
__You've been waiting on__  
__Get up, get it rough__  
__Yup, that's what's up__  
__Give it just what you love__  
__To the maximum__  
__Uh oh, here we go (here we go)__What to do when the music__  
__Starts to drop__  
__That's when we take it__  
__To the parking lot__  
__And I bet you somebody's gonna__  
__Call the cops__  
__Uh oh's, here we go (here we go)_

When she climbed onto his lap again, straddling him, her body vibrating from the work out the thin sheet of sweat making her skin glisten in the candle light and panting lightly Elliot had no more control. His lips crashed into hers, the beer bottle slipped form his hands onto the floor as she kissed him back with just as much force. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened and without any conscious thought she grinded her hips against him.

_Oh oh oh, yeah yeah_

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue fought against hers for control. His hands felt up every part of her bare back and he knew the actual dance part was over. He wrapped his arms around her and without breaking the kiss her lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked them behind him while he carried her over to the couch. He placed her down and with all intent of going slowly but she wasn't having any of it. She pulled him down to her by the front of his shirt and latched her lips onto his once again.

_Yo, hot damn, Doc and Jam like a summer show__  
__I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove__  
__My gear look like the bank got my money froze__  
__For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll__  
__Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)__  
__If the media shine__  
__I'm shining with both of the sleeves up__  
__Yo Christina (what), better hop in here__  
__My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)__  
__The club is packed, the bar is filled__  
__I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill__  
__Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals__  
__I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels__  
__Throw it up__  
__Baby it's Brick City, you heard of that__  
__We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac (Bernie Mac)__  
__Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in__  
__It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

She pushed his shirt from his shoulders and pushed herself up a little, propping herself on her elbows so his hands could slide behind her and pull on the strings of the top. When he pulled it away and dropped it onto the floor he was surprised at the thin lace beneath it. Still kissing he slid his hands up to the lace and cupped his hand around her breast, right first then left squeezing them softly, teasing Olivia to the point she moaned heavily into his mouth.

_Want to get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)__  
__Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)__  
__Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)__  
__Want to get dirrty__  
__It's about time that I came to start the party (party)__  
__Sweat dripping over my body (body)__  
__Dance and getting just a little naughty__  
__Want to get dirrty__  
__It's about time for my arrival_

He found the string of her skirt and pulled it while her hands fumbled with his belt buckle. They were restless, almost ferocious as they stripped each other of their clothes.

"Wait." Elliot said once they were both down to just their underpants.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked her heart hammering inside her chest, the fear that he didn't want her in this way creeping into her system.

"I think you're amazing Olivia, and I love you more than you know and that's why I don't want to have a quickie on the couch. I want to take my time with you, make love to you, worship you the way you deserve to be worshiped." He explained seeing the fear in her eyes.

She smiled as her eyes filled with tears, it didn't matter that she was only in her panties and had the most amazing man ever in his boxer in between her legs, that was the sweetest thing she'd ever heard anyone say.

"I love you El." She replied kissing him back softly. "So why don't we switch off the music and go to the bedroom because I want you to make love to me El, I want to make love to you to."


	13. Day Twelve

**Katieloves2sing**** – aww that's so sweet!**

**Eoloving4evr**** – Haha no I'm not intentionally trying to kill you with an EO overload! **

**Maggie0502**** – If only it did! We'll just have to wish and write more fic instead!**

**Svufanatic4 – ****Christina Aguilera Dirrty, amazing song, I love it! Haha!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Ha well uh… how to put this… more drama in this chapter, some really proper depressing drama but it isn't going to span on there will be mentions of it all the way through**

**K444**** – absolutely!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – he crossed the line! Haha everyone likes Melinda and Casey so I'll have to write more of them like that! El's a real gentleman!**

**Delectable Sweetness – ****well have to tease you readers somehow! I'm sure Melinda will but I'm not really writing much about their relationship. **

**Amanda4Meloni**** – They are loved up! I just haven't made it obvious enough haha! There kind of isn't till next time, I want to leave you all to make up your own mind about where the night went because I am not too great at writing smut. **

**Ren Victoria**** – Thank you! Yeah Mel and Casey are a funny duo but aren't all girls a bit looser when they're hanging out just as girls? Lol! Yeah consummated relationship, it was a long time in coming!**

**Jennifer Catlin DeNozzo**** – Thanks!**

**ToriRenee161**** – Hey I knew how I was going to end this story when I was writing the first chapter! LMAO! It wasn't a cliff hanger! It was leaving all you anxious reviewers to your own thoughts! I know Elliot being a gentleman was kinda mixed in with Liv being on the rag so she couldn't give it to him sooner. Munch is an idiot and Casey and Melinda are a good pair, I've always found Casey to be the most comic ADA I don't know why though I can't remember but I always when I'm writing find Casey to be comic and Alex to be up tight and Melinda to be more shy in comparison LOL!**

**Edge15684**** – aww!**

**Sarah501b**** – Haha I'm really glad you liked it I was worried all the chatting with you I'd disappoint! Thank you so much!**

**svulover96**** – Thank you! :D x**

**Cfhonan**** – Munch has something I learned to call foot in mouth disease! Yeah well as much of an ass Munch can be he also is quite good at admitting he's wrong when you can prove it!**

**A/N: Ok so lots of you hated me for leaving it where I did on the previous chapter but I really think you all can imagine for yourselves what happened next. This chapter is a little more depressing than any of the others but it does pick back up again in the next chapter, gotta have a bit of drama to balance the fluff out.**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Thirteen– Day Twelve**_

Waking up in bed completely naked with Elliot's completely naked form up against her was a dream come true for Olivia. She glanced over the clock and saw that it was nearly six am and she smiled, sleeping in Elliot's arms was definitely nice and she had no objections to sleeping in with him, but she would put it down to the four hours of slow sex she and Elliot had where they had taken each other to the brink of their climax before stopping for a make out session.

Olivia rolled onto Elliot's chest and kissed his soft lips repeatedly until he kissed her back. Then in seconds he'd rolled her onto her back and kissed her again. She snaked his arms around his back while even though he was still half asleep his kisses were perfect.

"Go swim." He told her before rolling onto his back.

"Ok, I love you." She said rolling to kiss him again.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Olivia climbed out of bed and as she walked over to the dresser she could feel Elliot's eyes trailing over her naked body.

"You want me to miss my swim and stay in bed?" She asked without turning to him.

"Hell yes but no you need to go swim while I go shower and get ready for the day or otherwise we won't see any of Sierra Leone because we'll be in bed all day." He chuckled as she began to pull on one of her swim suits and a kaftan.

Ten minutes later Olivia was diving into the pool. Don Cragen was there as usual and he couldn't resist glancing at his watch and seeing it was quarter after six and he wondered what excuse she would make up to explain her lateness but he knew it would have something to do with the glow on her cheeks and the yesterday's makeup he could clearly see underneath her shinning eyes.

He could also see that Olivia's swim was much more relaxed and slow. It was more like she was swimming just for the sake of it not as a way to think as it normally was or it was that whatever she was thinking about put a smile on her face.

When she climbed out after a swim that was half the length but took the same amount of time she was visibly happier.

"Morning." Olivia smiled as she lay back on the lounge chair allowing the hot African sun to dry her skin off naturally.

"Hey good morning." Cragen smiled putting down his book.

"So what have you got planned for Sierra Leone?" Olivia asked as a glass of ice water was brought over to her.

"I think I'll stay on the ship, I'm not sure the African sun is something that will be good for me." He chuckled softly.

"George is going to the garbage dumpster to shrink the teenagers who work there right?" Olivia replied as she wrapped her hair in a towel.

"That's right, what about you and Elliot?" Don asked.

"Elliot and I are taking to the slums with a rep to talk to the homeless youngsters." Olivia replied her smile fading. "Did you know that most of them get raped multiple times a night and they're as young as two years old?" She asked with the pain obvious in her voice.

"I'd heard." Don said softly knowing that it was sickening Olivia just to talk about it.

"I mean I know this is supposed to be a holiday, I chastised you for wanting to call the one six but I always wanted to do some sort of outreach work in another country and see as we're docked here I thought I could really do something you know?" Olivia replied before settling back into the chair.

"You're an amazing person Olivia, if anyone can make a difference in a small amount of time then it's you." Don smiled as he got to his feet. "I'll see you at breakfast."

* * *

After breakfast after the ship had docked in Freetown Sierra Leone, Olivia and Elliot walked to the front desk in front class where they would meet the rep from Sierra Leone who would be taking them around in his car.

They were very surprised to see that they were the only two to have signed up for this. When the rep came on board he had a happy smile on his face that lit up the small area of the ship.

"Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson I take?" He asked in broken English.

"Arjana?" Olivia asked and he nodded his head. "Hi nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand before he moved on to Elliot.

"We're sorry there aren't more of us." Elliot said.

"Normally there is not often anyone so I am happy that there is two." He said with a smile. "Come we'll start at once you have water?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded shaking her bag.

They walked from the ship and then climbed into Arjana's banged up motor. They drove from the tourist area of Freetown and into the heart of the place. They could see the buildings become more worn down and the smell became horrid.

"So keep your purse closed Miss Benson…"

"Olivia please." Olivia replied.

"Olivia, I guess you'd prefer Elliot too?"

"Yes." Elliot smiled.

"Ok and Elliot keep your pockets closed, don't talk to the men unless they speak to you first and if you open the glove compartment I'm sure as cops you have experiences with what's in there." He said.

Olivia who was sitting in the front passenger seat opened the glove compartment to find two guns on belts.

"Uh is there no law against this?" Olivia asked.

"Yes and no. No one would say anything about you being tourists in the slums being strapped." He smiled.

"Ok." Olivia replied nervously passing one belt over to Elliot.

"What are the chances we'll need to use these?" Elliot asked as he checked the gun out as did Olivia.

"Chances are you won't but you never know." Arjana replied.

They drove for nearly forty minutes before they pulled up. Arjana briefly filled them in on the area before they walked around a little.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked as she adjusted her sun glasses on her nose.

"I'm taking you to where most of the children like to hang out during the day." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in the opposite end of the city George Huang was watching hundreds of teenagers climbing barefooted over a large dumpster. The smell alone drove some of the tourists who'd come to 'help' away. He however was determined to help as many of them as they could but not help them find garbage to sell for money, he wanted to help them through the trauma they'd endured throughout their short lives.

"Doctor Huang?" One of the reps who'd brought them to the area asked walking to him with a young girl around fifteen but who looked around ten holding his hand. "This is Marian she speaks English, Marian this is Doctor Huang, he wants to talk to you."

"Ok." Marian said sitting down on the large tires that were nearby.

George smiled reassuringly and sat down beside her but near enough away not to intimidate her.

"So Marian I'm George and I'm a doctor." He said softly.

"I'm not sick." Marian replied in broken accented English.

"I'm not a doctor like that, I'm a psychiatrist you know what that is?" George asked and Marian nodded her head, her dirty hair bouncing. "Ok well I want to help you so will you talk to me?"

"Ok." Marian shrugged.

"Tell me a little bit about yourself…"

* * *

Olivia was finding everything extremely difficult. Not only was she currently carrying a homeless two year old who'd been raped and sodomized so many times that she would never be able to have children or probably even live beyond age five but it was because if this was a child in New York she would have power to help her and convict anyone she could prove had hurt the girl, here she had no rights and neither did the child on her hip, the two year old who couldn't even string together a sentence would never find any form of justice.

"Olivia, Elliot, this is Ngozi he's eight years old." Arjana said pushing a small boy softly towards them.

"Hi Ngozi, I'm Elliot." Elliot said kneeling down in front of him. "This is my friend Olivia." He said pointing to Olivia.

"Hi." She said softly.

"These people want to talk to you about what happens at night to you and your friends." Arjana told him and he looked at Olivia and then to Elliot almost as if he was trying to read them.

"Why don't you tell us a little about how you got here first?" Elliot suggested as Olivia passed him a bottle of water to give to the little boy.

"I was a soldier." Arjana said as he took the water visibly grateful. "Me and my sister, they killed my Mommy and Pappy and then said we had to go with them. They gave us guns and taught us to kill… I had to rape my sister… they held a gun to me and made me rape her over and over again before telling her to shoot a man and if she didn't then I had to shoot her… after she died I ran away and ended up here." He said in very broken English.

Olivia felt grateful for the sun glasses covering her eyes. The tears that stung her eyes at how the boy told the story were painful and blurred her vision but she was determined not to let him see her cry, he wasn't crying, his eyes were glazed over and looked so empty.

"Now men come by every night when we're trying to sleep and they rape us, many many men." He said. Elliot wrapped an arm around the boy who was younger than his son and pulled him close.

Ngozi wrapped his arms back around Elliot who was also hiding his tears behind his sunglasses.

"You're brave Ngozi, you're so brave." Elliot said as the little boy buried his head in Elliot's chest.

"Will the centre we're taking this little girl take him to?" Olivia asked her heart breaking.

"No, there aren't enough centres to take them all, they take the babies, mainly the girls." Arjana replied apologetically.

"Why?" Olivia asked. "What will happen to this one?" Olivia asked kissing the dirt filled head of the sleeping baby.

"She'll be cleaned up and sold to one of the rich households to be trained to clean when she's old enough." Arjana replied. "I know it's hard Olivia but that's how it is here, if we didn't take her to the centre where she'll be given a chance even if it is as a cleaner she'll live a longer life than she would if she was out here for any longer, she'll also get three meals a day and one Sunday a month off and won't be raped anymore." Arjana replied. "Now why don't we take her to the centre and get back to the ship for lunch before we go out and do some more work?"

"Can she come with us?" Olivia asked. "I know I'll have to leave her behind in the end but … just for now, she needs a bath and some clothes and some real food."

"Yes she can come with us, I'll be with you the whole time so she'll be ok."

* * *

When Olivia got on the boat she was given a pass for the little girl and Arjana was given his own pass. Elliot walked off on his own and Olivia knew he was taking seeing Ngozi hard and left him to it.

"You should give her a name." Arjana said. "No one has told you her name and she needs one."

"She does, should she have an African name?" Olivia asked as she walked down the corridor towards her cabin.

"No many African's have American and English names now from people visiting and helping the kids, they get renamed often." Arjana replied with a smile as he unlocked Olivia's door for her.

She went straight through to the bathroom with the sleeping child and Arjana helped her run a bath. She took off the old battered clothes and then went over to her dresses while the girl lay on the bath.

"If you go to the boutique on board, they sell children's clothes, by her a dress or something?" Olivia said handing over some cash.

"Olivia…"

"I want to." Olivia said and he nodded before slipping out the room.

Olivia looked over at the now naked little girl and her heart broke. Even from the position the little girl was lying the trauma that had been inflicted on her was visible. She walked over and picked the girl up onto her hip before she started to sob. The little girl jumped awake but instantly snuggled into the crook of Olivia's arms while she cried hard.

A knock on her door made her hiccup and she didn't even bother hiding her tears thinking it was going to be Arjana but when she opened it to see Cragen she was shocked.

"Don what are you doing here?" She asked going back inside leaving the door open so he could come in.

"I heard you crying." He admitted honestly. "Who's this?"

"I don't know what to name her." Olivia shrugged. "I'm about to give her a bath though if you wanna come through to the bathroom." She said and he followed her through.

Olivia checked the temperature of the water and then put the little girl in the shallow water. She giggled happily and it brought a smile to Olivia and Don's face.

"What happened to her?" Don asked as Olivia splashed the little girl's stomach and pulled faces at her making her laugh.

"What didn't happen to her." Olivia replied turning to look at her superior. "Everything happened Don, she's been …" Olivia had to stop as her voice cracked.

"You ok?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "I just don't know how I'm going to hand her over at the end of the day." Olivia laughed softly as she sniffed back her tears.

Lucky for the little girl Olivia only used stuff for sensitive skin. She washed the girl's broken body as gently as she could watching as the water turned black.

When Arjana came back he peaked into the bathroom and saw Olivia and Don and decided to wait in the bedroom.

"In New York we have power, to make a difference, at least if we can't get the victim justice we can get them help, counselling, therapy, health care, and sometimes even a new home. Here, there's nothing I can do." She said as the tears slipped down her face.

"Olivia, just doing this for her, you're doing something." Don told her as she cried.

"It's not enough." Olivia replied shaking her head.

"It's more than many would do for her." Don said as she went to wash the little girl's hair.

"She's so beautiful, and given half a chance she could have a real good life." Olivia explained softly. "She's not going to get a chance."

Olivia reached for the towel and pulled the plug in the bath. Don watched as she wrapped the towel around the toddler and carried her into the bedroom where Arjana was sitting with his purchase.

"I got some American diapers too." Arjana said.

"Thank you." Olivia replied as she lay the gurgling toddler on the bed.

Don and Arjana stayed silence while Olivia rubbed antibiotic cream into the little girl's cuts. They were shocked when she took the time to put the cream on the outer area of her traumatised privets and they were both disgusted by the trauma they could see. Don and Olivia who knew about rape and the trauma that could happen they knew that inside her would be ten times worse.

"Layla." Olivia said with a smile.

"That's a beautiful name Olivia, what's it mean?" Don asked.

"Dark beauty." Olivia replied. "She deserves a beautiful name." She explained as she dressed her in a pink t-shirt and denim dungaree dress.

"If you want to give her your last name you can." Arjana told her and she turned to look at her.

"I couldn't." Olivia replied. "I'd never give her back then."

"If you wanted to adopt her, give her your surname, there's always a chance you can adopt her in the future if we put a track on her before you leave." Arjana said.

"I could … I could adopt her?" Olivia asked in shock, Don groaned inwardly the last thing Olivia needed was false hope.

"Yeah I'll talk you through the details, you won't be able to take her straight away obviously but you could have her in New York within six months." Arjana smiled, as Olivia's face lit up.

"Come on we should go for lunch." Olivia smiled as she tickled Layla's stomach. "Layla Benson needs a middle name." She said as she walked hand in hand with the toddler down the hall.

* * *

Later that evening Olivia, Elliot and Arjana took Layla to the centre. A woman met them and Arjana explained Olivia's want to adopt Layla which was music to the woman's ears but a surprise to Elliot who had been lost in his own world all afternoon. They spent an hour sorting the track and the papers Olivia would need to file for the adoption before they went back to the ship.

The two had a lot to think about. Olivia was a wreck from leaving Layla Faith Benson behind and Elliot still couldn't handle what he'd heard from Ngozi and so without saying a word they agreed to spend the night apart.

Olivia lay on her bed with her digital camera going through all the pictures she had of Layla. It hurt, even though she knew there was a chance in six to eight months that the little girl would be on the plane to New York but until then she would get a letter every month and a picture letting her know how Layla was doing.

A knock on her cabin door made her groan, she'd text her friends telling them she was tired and was calling an early night and the last person she wanted to see right now was Don.

When she went to the door she was only partly surprised to see George Huang there.

"I thought I said I was exhausted and was going to bed." Olivia told him as she let him into the room.

"That's code for I'm depressed and I need a shrink." George teased and Olivia managed to crack a weak smile. "And after everything you've seen today I'm not surprised, I just came from seeing Elliot and he's hurting."

"Elliot spoke to you?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"He text me." George shrugged. "So talk to me Olivia, I didn't see you all day and I only know what Elliot told me."

"Ok…" Olivia sighed sinking into the couch and she looked at the camera that was still in her hand. "Here." Olivia passed the camera over to George and he looked at the pictures. "Her name's Layla. Layla Marie Benson."

"You're going to adopt her?" George asked as he passed the camera back.

"I'm going to try." Olivia replied with a shrug. "I saw her, with this girl and the girl told us what had happened to her and what had happened to Layla since she'd found her… it was… horrifying." Olivia wiped away at her tears.

"It's killing you." George said, it was a statement not a question but Olivia nodded anyway.

"I thought I'd heard the worst of it you know? In New York… I've seen two year olds who have been raped before, by their fathers, step fathers, funny uncle, cousin, brothers, sisters, I've seen it all… but nothing could have prepared me to hear a nine year old tell me that the two year old in my arms had been raped five or six times every night for the last six months…" The tears spilled down Olivia's cheeks. "I couldn't handle hearing it George."

"But you want to rescue her." George replied and Olivia nodded again.

"If I don't the chances are she'd end up back on the street and wouldn't even see her fifth birthday George… no child should have to go through this if there's an option and for Layla there's a chance that she can be saved." Olivia replied.

"Have you really thought about this Olivia? The commitment to raising a child who is going to be so traumatised, a child who is probably HIV Positive or has AIDS and a mix of other sexual transmitted diseases? Even if she comes to New York she might not see her tenth birthday." George told her gently.

"I know." Olivia replied. "But I'd cross that bridge when I get to it."

"Tell me about leaving her behind." George told her and Olivia sighed deeply, it was the one part of the day she didn't want to think about.

"We went to the centre, I filled in some forms and a tracker was put on her wrist like an ID band…"

"You had to pay for it too right?" George replied.

"It wasn't much believe me I'd have given up my life savings in a blink to get her George." Olivia replied. "I'm scared that something will happen to her before I get her back."

Their session was interrupted by another knock on the door. Olivia rolled her eyes feeling overwhelmed as it was.

"It's open!" Olivia called.

The door opened and Elliot entered looking like he'd spent every second since they'd got back on the ship sobbing.

"Oh sorry I'll come back."

"Wait!" Olivia called jumping to her feet. "I need you…" She admitted quietly.

Elliot ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her tight. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Her heart was breaking and the only person holding it together was currently holding her upright.

George could only sit there for a moment watching the couple hurting and then slowly and quietly to slip out of the room.

He had one stop to make before he called it a night, he knocked on the door of the cabin and slipped inside without waiting for an answer knowing the man inside was waiting for him.

"Well?" He asked sitting upright quickly.

"Well Don… they're hurting, really hurting especially Olivia I mean she's fallen in head over heels with that little girl and she's hurting more because she should win and be allowed to adopt her and bring her to the US but she knows the process is long and the thoughts of what could be happening to her while she's waiting is what's hurting her the most. Elliot's… he's… truth is Don I've never seen him like that and he called me you know? He asked to see me just after you asked me to see them both and you know Elliot, he doesn't like me very much as a Doctor especially when it's him I'm shrinking. I was talking with Olivia and he came over and Olivia told him that she needed him… Olivia's never needed anybody."

"She's always needed Elliot."


	14. Day Thirteen

**JennBenson**** – Well as they're on a cruise ship it will be hard to make her come back soon but you will find out what happens to her of that I can promise!**

**Maggie0502**** – Maybe, who knows I've kinda got the idea where this story is going and though it's mainly E/O there will be a little bit of C/M F/M going on throughout. **

**Mclure**** – I'm glad you liked it, I had fun picking it out.**

**Svufanatic4 ****– I can't imagine it is an easy experience, I myself haven't been I was going to go for the summer before I started university but then I knew I couldn't handle it and I would be severely homesick the whole time. Well done for doing it! It takes a very strong brave person to do it! I had to throw in some fluff in there and I was thinking of like Brangelina and them and even Mariska has adopted so I thought I could see Olivia doing it to haha!**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Thanks and yeah was a bit sad, this one isn't much better but it's a bit fluffy so alls good!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Yeah Mariska's adoption was in my mind when I was writing this chapter, if you want to think about Layla just think about Amaya then you have an idea of what she would look like!**

**Amanda4Meloni**** – I couldn't have written it if it didn't have some nice outcome or a hint of a nice outcome in this case, I really struggled with writing it.**

**Ren Victoria**** – I didn't want the chapter to be all bad and depressing so throwing in the naming and the possible adoption was a nice way to even out the story. **

**ToriRenee161**** – Aww Tori! Thank you so much chick! Like every country Sierra Leone has it's good and it's bad, it has a lot of child soldiers so I had to throw it in there and yes makes me thankful for the life I have too. I was thinking of Amaya too when I was imagining what Layla would look like. xxx**

**Sarah501b**** – Yeah, I like finishing with little cute bits like that! I'm so sorry again that I deleted The Nightmare Continues but the story was too much and after I re-read it I wasn't sure what made me take it in the direction that I did.**

**A/N: Wow more than 200 reviews and we're not even half way through. I don't think you guys have any idea how much every single one of those reviews mean to me, thank you guys so much! So I don't want to spoil it but Chapter 14 sees the brief return of a familiar face, who is it?**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Fourteen– Day Thirteen**_

Elliot woke up first the next morning, not that he'd done much sleeping. He'd held Olivia and cried silently with her into a fitful sleep. He propped himself up onto his elbow and looked down at her sleeping form. Her cheeks were stained with sticky tears and she had a frown on her face and he knew when she woke up she'd have a head ache.

He dropped a gentle kiss onto her forehead before climbing out of the bed. The clock shone that it was just gone six am and so he knew Olivia would chastise him if he woke up and let her sleep in too late.

Quietly, he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He bent over the tub and began running a bath, he found Olivia's little bubble bath set and tipped some into the water. As he sat on the edge of the toilet seat watching the water fill he thought back to the previous day's events.

He's given the little boy he met ten dollars or the equivalent of ten dollars and the little boy had told him that he could get a week in a tiny little run down hotel with it and for that week he would be safe. Elliot had then gone and slipped him another ten knowing that giving the little boy two weeks of safety was as much as he could really do.

Then he thought about Layla. His heart had broken all over again seeing Olivia handing over the two and a half year old little girl. She'd looked so devastated and he'd never seen the look of pure devastation in her face before.

"Hey."

"Shit Liv." Elliot jumped.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking into the bathroom and sitting down on his lap.

"Running you a warm bath, I was going to come and wake you in a minute." He replied rubbing her temples softly, he felt her begin to relax beneath his touch. "Headache?"

"Yeah." She replied. "You going to get in this thing with me then?" She asked as she got up to stop the water.

"If you want me to." He replied with a smile.

"I do El." She replied.

They were both quick to dispose of the little clothes they were wearing. Olivia was wearing Elliot's shirt over her bra and panties and Elliot was wearing just his boxers.

He climbed into the water first finding it difficult as Olivia liked her water hotter than he liked it which was one of the numerous random facts he could tell someone about her. Once she climbed inside and settled against his chest he grabbed the lotion from the side and put it on his hands. He massaged her shoulders knowing she was tense.

"How are you this morning?" Elliot asked gently as his fingers worked into her shoulders.

"I can't stop wondering what happened to her last night." Olivia said her voice strained and cracking.

"She's at the centre Olivia, being taken care of until we can bring her to New York." Elliot told her.

"We?" Olivia replied.

"Well if we're together which I thought we were then we will be bringing her to New York to start our own family." Elliot replied.

"I love you El." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too Liv." Elliot smiled kissing the back of Olivia's head.

* * *

Later at breakfast the mood was more subdued than normal. Olivia and Elliot were cuddled up, their chairs so close to each other that there wasn't even air between them. No one was sure what to say in fear of upsetting Olivia who was resting her head on Elliot's shoulder while he held tight around her and they both just pushed their food around the plate with their fork.

"I didn't see you at the pool this morning Olivia." Don said trying to make some form of conversation as the silence was madly uncomfortable.

"I wasn't really in the mood to swim." Olivia shrugged knowing everyone would understand that.

"I thought you did most of your thinking when you were swimming." He said absentmindedly which made Olivia stop and stare at him as did a couple of others around the table.

"I don't want to think right now." She replied before getting to her feet and Elliot jumped up to follow her. "El… I just want to be alone." She told him and he kissed her cheek before sitting down letting Olivia rush off.

It wasn't that she was angry or upset with Don. She just wanted to try and relax and enjoy what was left of the holiday before getting back to New York and begin fighting to get Layla.

"Guys she's just hurting." Elliot said apologetically.

"We know Elliot, she's gonna be ok." Casey said rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah." Elliot nodded with a subtle smile.

"Elliot I'll go and talk to her." George said getting to her feet. "There's no need for us to put a downer on the rest of the holiday."

"Thanks George." Elliot replied with a nod.

George slipped out of the dining hall and went down to find Olivia. He stopped at her cabin and knocked but there was no answer and when he tried the door it was locked. Guessing she wasn't there he went for a walk trying to find her.

It was when he was on the way down from the sky deck he spotted her coming out of one of the on board gift stores.

"Liv!" He called.

"Hey." She smiled looking much more herself than she had that morning.

"You ok?" He asked as he arrived by her side.

"Yeah I just went to print the pictures from my camera." She replied shaking the envelope in her hand.

"Oh right." George nodded.

Olivia gave him a soft smile as she sat down on the nearest lounge chair and took the photos out of the wallet. George sat down beside her and watched her face as she flicked from one photo to the other, every now and again there would be a sparkle in her eyes or a soft smile appearing on her face. It was nice to see and even though she had tears in her eyes by the end she still had a smile too which was nice for him to see.

"She's going to be ok you know?" Olivia said looking at George.

"I'm sure." George nodded and she smiled a little brighter.

"I won't give up fighting to get her." She continued and George just nodded. "I know the process is long and it's hard and it's often painful but it will all be worth it to get her to New York."

"Have you thought about what you'll do if you don't win her or something happens to her before you win?" George asked as gently as he could.

"No." She replied with a sigh. "And if I'm honest if I'm going to enjoy any of what's left of this trip I'm not even going to think about it George because just the thoughts hurt."

"You're an amazing woman Olivia, you've already done so much for Layla." He told her and she smiled softly.

"Thanks." She said just as the rest of the gang arrived by their side.

She could tell something was going on and when Munch took the photos from her hand and passed them to George she was going to argue but Fin, Elliot and Casey picked her up. Elliot had her ankles, Fin held under her arms and Casey held her arms down.

"Ok seriously guys put me down." Olivia said slightly panicked.

"Relax Liv." Elliot chuckled.

"What are you doing?" She asked struggling against him.

"Cheering you up." He said and that's when she saw they were carrying her towards the pool.

"Oh no… no, no, no Elliot put me down!" She laughed as she spoke.

Casey had a great grip on her arms so she couldn't do much but wiggle and try and kick her legs.

"Seriously guys put me down!" She laughed as she spoke.

"One." Elliot said.

"Two." Casey laughed.

"Three!" Fin yelled and they threw Olivia into the swimming pool.

She screamed just before she hit the surface of the water. Just as she resurfaced pushing her hair out of her face Elliot, Fin, Casey and Melinda all bombed into the pool fully clothed just like she was making her laugh loudly.

Elliot and Fin high fived while Melinda and Casey hugged and swam right over to Olivia.

"Seriously guys?" Olivia asked laughing.

"Well it worked your laughing!" Melinda smiled as she wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Thanks guys." Olivia smiled as she hugged both Melinda and Casey.

"It was Casey's idea…"

"I'm not surprised!" Olivia laughed. "Now it's time to get each one of you back one at a time." Olivia chuckled and the gang laughed as they swam to the side Olivia grabbed hold of Elliot's hand and pulled him to her.

"What?"

He didn't get the chance to say anything more as she crashed her lips to his. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back just as heavily.

"Oh go get a room!" Casey yelled.

"Seriously I'd like to keep my breakfast!" Melinda added and the couple broke apart laughing.

"Come on we should actually go change from our wet clothes." Elliot laughed.

"Well I'm wearing my swim suit underneath the dress and I wasn't wearing any shoes when you picked me up, they're somewhere by George." Olivia laughed as she pressed her forehead into his.

She could feel his hands on her thighs and wasn't surprised when they slid up her body pulling the dress with it. When the dress came over her head the group were shocked at first until Elliot threw it to the side and dove under the water picking Olivia up by her knees and everyone saw that she was clearly wearing a plain red string bikini.

"El put me down!" She laughed and he did as she asked and dropped her into the water with a splash.

* * *

At lunch when everyone was dried off and changed the group was visibly more comfortable and happy. Olivia was happy showing the group the pictures of herself, Elliot and Layla and it warmed Don's heart up to see her so happy.

The group were discussing their arrival in South Africa the next day, they all had plans of their own as usual. Casey, Melinda and Olivia would be going to a couple of the women's shelters to talk to them while Munch, Elliot and Fin had agreed with George and Don that they would stay in the tourist area of Cape Town where they were docking.

"Are you really sure you want to do that Olivia?" George asked her softly.

"Of course I am George, I'm on a thirty one day cruise and getting the chance to try and help some less fortunate people and you'll be sure in knowing I'll do what I can to help them." Olivia replied.

"I just mean after Layla…"

"I know what you meant." Olivia sighed. "I'm not really going to be working with any children we're going to be talking to the women who are victims of all sorts of crimes and offering some form of emotional support for them while we're here."

"I want the three of you to come for a one to one with me when we leave for India." George said.

"Do we get a choice in this?" Olivia asked angrily, she didn't like George's attitude even if she knew it was for the best.

"You don't Olivia." Don said.

"Oh here we go Don's been out of the office to long he thinks he can order me around even when we're not on the clock." Olivia snapped making everyone on the table turn to look at her.

"Olivia…"

"Don't Olivia me Elliot you know I'm right." Olivia replied with a shrug not understanding what the big deal was that she'd been honest.

"You're being irrational Olivia." George said before anyone else could interrupt.

"Listen." She started placing her knife and fork down. "I don't have to do anything, I'm not at work, the reason I was asking if we got a choice because I'm thinking speaking to these women is going to somehow make me understand why Layla was abandoned by her mother, I know that the chances are she's a product of rape and the chances are her Mom is dead too but you know what … screw this." She said getting to her feet and throwing down her napkin, she didn't want to be a buzz kill but she couldn't handle it and didn't want her friends to know.

"I'll go." Don said getting to his feet taking a guess at where Olivia had hurried off to.

"You think that's a good idea Cap?" Fin asked honestly.

"No." Don chuckled. "But I'm the one person she's in a bad mood with, so I'd rather her argue further with me than with the rest of you." He explained before walking away.

"Man poor girl." Fin sighed shaking his head having lost his appetite now.

"I'm sorry if you're all finding her a pain in the ass but you didn't see what it was like yesterday." Elliot sighed dropping his head into his hands.

"Hey Stabler, we may not have been there but from what George told us about his experience we know that it wasn't pretty and from what Olivia managed to tell us about Layla's injuries that girl's been brutalised and Olivia fell in love with her so she's gonna be hurting." Munch said and Elliot looked at the man who usually such an ass with a bit more respect than he usually did.

Elliot decided to tell them about Ngozi and what he'd learnt about the trauma Layla hand endured knowing the group would understand much better if they knew the whole truth.

* * *

Don found Olivia exactly where he thought he would. She was stood at the bow of the boat looking out into the horizon with the breeze whipping through her hair and the sun bouncing off her caramel sun kissed skin.

As he approached her he saw her looking at a picture of herself with Layla. Their foreheads were pressed together and both of them had a smile on their face, Don wouldn't have been surprised if that was one of the first smiles that Layla had ever been able to crack. Olivia had a smile on her face as she looked at the picture, her finger stroking it subconsciously and he was glad to see that she wasn't crying.

"Hey." He said stepping up to her.

"Hey… look Don I'm so sorry …"

"Don't apologise Olivia, sometimes I forget to leave my authority behind." He chuckled and she leaned in and hugged him.

He felt her sighing softly beneath his embrace and he held her just a little bit tighter.

"I don't mean to put a downer on the day." She said pulling away and looking back out over the stretch of sea that seemed to go on forever.

"Hey no one thinks that." Don reassured as he rubbed her back softly.

"I think I'm going to just go to bed in a bit and cuddle up with some movies, I don't want to spoil anyone else's fun." She shrugged.

"I don't think anyone will be up for any fun today Olivia, Elliot's filling everyone in on what they missed yesterday and so they'll all understand." Don explained and Olivia sighed softly.

It wasn't that she minded Elliot telling them what they had witnessed the previous day. The problem was she didn't like people feeling sorry for her and she knew they would be.

"I hope it doesn't put Casey and Melinda off going into the heart of South Africa tomorrow." Olivia said with a soft sigh.

"I think it will inspire them to help more." Don replied honestly. "Remember they're just as passionate about what we do for a living as you. Melinda wants to find something to help us catch the bastards while Casey does whatever she can to make sure your hard work doesn't go down the drain and get justice for the victims. We're one big team Olivia." Don told her.

"You're right." She smiled. "But I'm still going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Don and thanks." She pressed her lips to his cheek before walking off and Don could only watch her go.

* * *

Elliot sat at the bar with one of the fruity little cocktails that Olivia and the women drank. He didn't know how they could stand them but apparently they had a high alcohol content and he was feeling down since telling the guys what he and Olivia had witnessed the previous day that he wanted to drown his sorrows.

"Is it helping?" Don asked slipping onto the stool beside the younger man.

"Not yet." Elliot replied stirring the drink with the cocktail stick.

"You know you don't need that to deal with what you saw yesterday." Don said gently.

"Really? You listen to an eight year old boy tell you about the nights where he's rapped five to ten times a night by complete strangers and the difference is to New York there's nothing we can do about it and then tell me you won't go back to drowning your sorrows in a bottle." Elliot snapped angrily, he didn't want to listen to anyone telling him not to drink.

"I know your hurt Elliot but there's someone else who's sitting in her cabin right now who I'm sure could do with company to sit and watch movies and pretend that everything's hunky dory." Don said before climbing off the stool and walking away.

* * *

"You think Liv will be ok with coming with us tomorrow?" Melinda asked as she lay back in the lounge chair by the pool.

"I think she'll be all good. She's dealing with everything today so by tomorrow she'll be much better." Casey replied honestly, she knew Olivia well enough to know once she'd taken time to cry and be depressed she'd bury whatever was bothering her for a while.

"You think she'll really be able to get that little girl to New York?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to do what I can to help. I'm going to call in a couple of favours when we get back and get her a lawyer to help her. Hopefully Layla Faith will be in New York in the next six months where she actually belongs." Casey replied.

"You know you two are really helping her by staying away." George said slipping into the lounge chair beside Casey.

"She really wants to be alone and I like being her best friend. I wouldn't like to cross that woman." Melinda chuckled and George smiled.

"So you both dealing ok with what you heard from Elliot?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, what hurt worse was seeing Elliot looking so stumped I've never seen him like that before." Casey said looking at George through her blackened sunglasses.

"Yeah he's pretty torn up about it and he's not dealing quite as well as Olivia. She at least is acknowledging that she's hurting Elliot did last night but he'd rather forget what he saw and heard whereas Olivia is trying to hold on to everything she can about Layla." George explained, he knew that the girls would be affected by what Elliot told them. "So you'll both come and see me tomorrow when we leave Cape Town?"

"Yeah." They both said at once, the truth was they were worried now about what they were going to come across.

* * *

Elliot knocked on Olivia's cabin door and waited nervously for her to answer.

"Hey." She smiled when she saw him and as soon as he'd stepped over the threshold she was in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked into his chest.

"I need you too Liv." He said and she held him tighter in her arms in reply. "Also we've been so busy I didn't get the chance to give you your presents from Morocco and Sierra Leone." He said showing a gift bag.

"El…" She groaned.

"I want to do this for you Liv so shut up and sit down and open your presents." He said.

Olivia smiled and kissed him before going over to the couch with the gift bag. The first box she opened was from Morocco.

"It's a Moroccan filigree lantern charm." He said taking it out of the box.

She allowed him to take the bracelet off and while he put the new charm onto the bracelet she took out the second box.

"Now that isn't a charm but I think you'll like it." He informed her as she pulled out a box.

She opened it to find a key chain and on it was a lock of black hair.

"El is this…"

"Yeah." He smiled. "That's where I disappeared to yesterday, the woman cut a lock of Layla's hair from the back underneath where it wouldn't show and then she put an elastic on it and I got it put on a key chain for you."

"Thank you." She smiled wrapping her arms around him.

"You always have a piece of her with you until she comes home." He explained when she pulled away and allowed the three inch strand of hair roll around her fingers.

"Newt stop South Africa." He said as they relaxed into the back of the couch.


	15. Day Fourteen

**Anonymous – ****Thank you to everyone who left a anon review, I'm afraid I can't answer them all separate because how would any of you know who I'm replying to but as they were all so lovely thank you so much to you all!**

**Spacekitten2700 –**** I'm glad you liked it though it was sad!**

**Empalmer13 – Wow I'm so pleased you enjoyed it! Thank you so much that really means a lot to me!**

**SVULover99 – Oh if only it was true and this happened in the show I think we'd all die from happiness! I'm really pleased you liked how I portrayed Olivia, I find her the character that is centralised in all my writing because she has so many sides to her that I enjoy to portray and I find myself able to see things from her perspective much better than any other character on the show. **

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Haha, neither would I!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Thank you, yeah I wanted Elliot to do something really sweet that involved Layla because he'd witnessed her become attached. **

**Ren Victoria**** – Of course, had to keep some happiness there somewhere!**

**ToriRenee161**** – Aww Tori! Of course the light feel isn't gone, this is the last chapter that will have any big drama and then it's back up and running, this was set out to be a happy fluff filled story and that is where it's going back to! I had to somehow put some happier moments into the chapter to keep it upbeat and happy but of course I couldn't completely ignore the fact that Layla is gone and Olivia's hurting. The hair thing, it could be sweet but could be disturbing it all depends on how you look at it I guess haha! Thanks sweetie!**

**Sarah501b**** – Without spoiling the story there will still be down sides but of course this is a happy story so there should be light at the end of the tunnel!**

**Sidle13 – They're on a ship so I don't know how soon is soon!**

**Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo – Thank you!**

**Megan Dawn – Thank you!**

**Somali4svu – Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy but I'm really pleased you like the story!**

**A/N: I hope the new reviewing system isn't putting people off reviewing, I missed a lot of my regular reviewers on the last chapter unless you reviewed as anon by accident in that case SIGN IN I MISS YOU! This is the last chapter that will dwell on everything with Layla and the mood will pick back up again next chapter and sorry about the lack of EO in this chapter to, I promise to make it up to you all in the next chapter with a lot of fluff and maybe even some smut!**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Fifteen– Day Fourteen**_

Olivia, Casey and Melinda walked together to the reception area. They'd not long arrived in Cape Town and they were about to meet their rep while they were there. Apparently she was an American woman who had been there for the past few months doing out reach work.

As they walked Olivia heard the voice and she was convinced she recognised it. From behind the blonde woman who was talking had a familiar feel about her but it wasn't till the woman flicked her head and Olivia got a glimpse of her face that she realised who it was.

"Alexandra Cabot." She said with a smile on her face.

"Olivia?" Alex asked her eyes wide in shock.

"In the flesh." Olivia replied rushing over to hug the blonde.

"Oh my God." Alex said clutching tight onto Olivia as is if she were scared she would let go and the brunette in front of her would vanish.

"Hey there's another one here who would like a hug." Melinda said and Alex let go of Olivia to get a hug from her other friend.

"Oh my God." Alex said squeezing Melinda tight.

"I can't believe it, are you the American rep that's taking us to the shelters today?" Olivia asked and Alex nodded while Casey stood awkwardly behind them.

"Absolutely, it's just the three of you?" Alex asked and Olivia shrugged.

"Looks like it. Oh Casey, your predecessor Alexandra Cabot. Alex this is our ADA Casey Novak." Olivia said.

"Nice to meet you." Alex smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you." Casey replied with a smile of her own.

"Ok Alex come on where are we going first because I want to just get the day over with." Olivia replied.

"Oh nice way of putting it Liv." Alex teased.

"Sorry we were in Sierra Leone the other day and … well meet Layla." She said pulling the photo from her pocket.

"Layla?" Alex asked as they began to walk from the ship.

"Yeah, she's the little orphan I met out on the streets of Sierra Leone." Olivia explained and Alex could see and recognise the pain in Olivia's face.

"Liv…"

"I'm going to try and adopt her." Olivia said before Alex gave her some lecture about leaving her behind and trying to move on with her life.

"Oh… wow…" Alex said in shock. "This is my car." She said coming to a stop. "Olivia are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm sure Alex, I mean, this little girl has been raped hundreds of times, she has no one who will take care of her and it sickened me and I took her onto the boat and I gave her a bath and fed her and then when I took her to the centre I couldn't hand her over and say goodbye without trying to do something to help her." Olivia explained.

"Then I'll get in touch with some of my lawyer friends here and see if they can put me in touch with someone in Sierra Leone, I'll help you Liv." Alex smiled.

"I'd really appreciate that." Olivia replied.

* * *

"It's boring without the women." Munch said as he sipped at his beer.

"I wonder what they're up to." Fin added and the men around him nodded in agreement. "I mean I hope they're ok."

"They wouldn't have long left the ship, I doubt they've even talked to anyone." George said.

All the men were worried about the three women who were going to visit some of the shelters with a rep. They knew that anything could happen to them and they were really uncomfortable not having any way of getting in touch with them because the cell phones weren't working very well in this part of the world.

"They'll be ok, they're with an American rep, they'll be fine." Don said trying to reassure himself as much as reassure the men around him.

* * *

"Ok so, these women are all HIV positive or have full blown AIDS, which they all contracted after being raped. Don't hold back on your tears guys because they've told their stories hundreds of times and they're used to seeing people crying for them so don't hold back, if you do they're more likely to think that there's something wrong with you." Alex said as they arrived outside the Saint Christopher's shelter.

The women nervously climbed out of the car and Alex slipped her hand into Olivia's and gave it a squeeze knowing that her friend was already struggling after Sierra Leone.

They walked inside together and Alex introduced them to some of the volunteer staff. They were then split up and taken around to talk to the women with some of the staff. Alex stayed with Olivia.

"I think there's one woman who you could talk to." Alex said pulling Olivia do the rows of beds until they arrived at one where a very sick looking woman was sitting cross legged on the bed.

"Olivia this is Tahira, Tahira I'd like you to meet my friend Olivia from New York." Alex said sitting Olivia down on the edge of the bed.

"Nice to meet you Olivia." Tahira replied in broken English.

"You too Tahira." Olivia replied with a reassuring smile on her face, one she often used to coax victims.

"Tahira, Olivia works in the Special Victims Unit in New York, they catch rapists, child abusers and stuff and she'd like to hear your story if you don't mind telling it to her." Alex said.

"Ok." Tahira said. "Well my mother was raped." She started and Olivia had a pang in her stomach that told her where this was going. "She was a wealthy woman, from a wealthy family, but then she was raped and she got HIV. When I was born I had HIV I have AIDS now. My mother used to beat me and her husband raped me every night, he used to say I was a dirty whore and filth like my father and he was going to rape me to death." Tahira said with a strength and conviction in her voice that Olivia could only be surprised about. "My mother would drink heavily before beating me, she called me filth all the time until one day she and her husband were arguing at the top of the stairs and I was stood with my big brother when my mother broke her beer bottle over her husband's head and then stabbed him and as he fought back against her she fell down the stairs. My brother inherited everything and kicked me out said I should live like the filth I am."

Tears slipped down Olivia's cheek. She never thought it was possible to have so much in similar with a woman a million miles from her own world.

"I'll leave you to it Olivia." Alex said getting to her feet.

Olivia wiped at her tears with one hand while Tahira slipped her hand into Olivia's free hand.

"My story made you sad?" Tahira asked.

"A little." Olivia replied honestly. "You see my Mother was raped too." Olivia said understanding why Alex had brought her over to talk to this woman in particular.

"Your father?" Tahira asked and Olivia nodded as she tried to wipe at her continuous tears.

"She would drink to deal with her rape to, she came at me once with a broken bottle and I kicked her." Olivia sighed. "She would have killed me."

"Where is your Mother now?" Tahira asked as she continued to hold Olivia's hand.

"She died." Olivia replied. "Fell down some stairs." Olivia and Tahira laughed uncomfortably at the irony.

Casey was also in tears but for complete different reasons. She was sitting on the edge of another woman's bed holding the woman's two month old baby girl. Both mother and daughter had HIV and without the proper medication neither would live very long.

"She's beautiful." Casey said as she stroked her finger down the little girl's cheek.

"Jalynda is a beautiful baby." Her mother agreed. "She's happy in your arms."

"So what happened to her father?" Casey asked being aware that it would be a sensitive topic.

"He was killed by soldiers, I was pregnant with her and they raped me." The woman said finding it easier to summaries it. "They said if I fought or screamed they would cut her out of me."

"That's awful." Casey said softly as she wiped at her own tears.

"It's very awful, but I am thankful to God for giving me a chance to meet her and to love her."

Melinda was also finding herself in a similar situation. The teenager she was talking to was visibly sick and being a doctor had its disadvantage because Melinda could summaries that the young woman would be lucky to have a few days without getting some medical treatment.

"It was my uncle and his sons who gave me HIV. I have AIDS now." She said as Melinda knelt beside her bed stroking her hand. "I lived with them after the soldiers took my father and killed my mother and my uncle taught his sons to be men by using my body, he would watch while they raped me."

* * *

After they were done Alex took the girls back to the ship. Olivia knew her friend well enough to know that the end of the day had come far too soon for her.

"I'll be in touch Liv." Alex said as she hugged her friend tight.

"I know, you planning on coming back to New York any time soon?" Olivia asked knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged. "Right now I feel I'm still needed here."

"You are, what you're doing on a daily basis is amazing." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah but I get to go home at the end of the day…"

"We both know these cases stay with you ever day for the rest of your life." Olivia interrupted and Alex managed to nod in agreement, she hadn't forgotten a single person she'd worked with since she'd arrived South Africa.

"I'll help you with Layla." She said quietly.

"Thank you." Olivia replied a lump in her throat as someone called for them to board the ship. "I have to go."

"I know, take care Olivia." Alex said tucking Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah you too." Olivia replied before hugging her friend one last time and running onto the ship without looking back.

It was hard, leaving Alex behind like that. She loved Alex like a sister, they were close, closer than Olivia was to Melinda and Casey and they were just as much her best friends.

Casey and Melinda linked arms with Olivia as they walked together up to the bow of the ship. Alex was stood alone and she smiled when she spotted the three women. She waved and they waved back just as the ship began to move again.

Once Alex was out of sight the three women separated, Olivia walked to her room while Casey and Melinda went to have their talk with George.

Olivia didn't feel the need to talk to George. What she's heard was tough, it made her think about what her childhood had been like and made her realise it could have been a hell of a lot worse. She could have been exactly like Tahira, raped by the man who was legally her father if not biological.

She'd decided that what she'd been through growing up was nothing in comparison to what Tahira had been through but George, as usual, had something to say about what she was thinking.

"Olivia, what you went through growing up, having an abusive alcoholic mother, was extremely traumatic for you, finding out about your father was traumatic for you, just because you didn't have a man rape you ever day from the day you could walk doesn't mean that what she went through is any more or less traumatic."

"I know that." Olivia replied. "But it makes me realise that I shouldn't dwell on the past, I know what I went through growing up, I know how it affected me and affects me e very day in my life but what right have I got to dwell on it when there are people there living through worse?" Olivia frowned.

"So do you think a wife who's been assaulted is in less trauma than a woman involved in a stranger rape? Do you think they have less nightmares and flashbacks?" George asked.

"That's not what I said…"

"But that's how you sound." George explained with a shrug. "You're making it sound like what you went through is nothing in comparison, that you shouldn't be affected by what you went through because this girl has been through worse."

"I…" Olivia started but then she realised that George was completely right, what she'd been through in her past had affected her, it had been traumatic, it had really been traumatic and it still affected her every single day. "You know that the hardest thing about this day was saying goodbye to Alex."

"You miss her." George noted.

"Of course I do George she's my best friend and she's in Africa."


	16. Day Fifteen

**Anonymous – ****Thank you to everyone who left a anon review, I'm afraid I can't answer them all separate because how would any of you know who I'm replying to but as they were all so lovely thank you so much to you all!**

**Spacekitten2700 –**** Of course! **

**Claudastar**** – I'm glad you're all caught up and hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Eliguis**** – Oh thank you so much! Hey I'm not one for admitting I'm writing this fluffy one so we're definitely on the same page there! Hahaha! Thanks and glad you're enjoying!**

**Maggie0502**** – Haha aww thank you so much!**

**Amanda4Meloni ****– Absolutely I have to agree on that with you 100 percent so please enjoy the more relaxing chapter with a little bit of giggles thrown in!**

**DeLene ****– Well you know my style well enough by now to never give everything away! And I know you're reading even if you're not reviewing sweetie so glad you could drop one here! **

**SVULover99**** – Thank you so much! I'm afraid we won't be seeing Alex again until the end of this story and I'm saying no more about that but there may be another person from SVU's past that might make an appearance.**

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Thanks again!**

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Haha yeyy! Well it is less depressing so go read! ;) **

**Ren Victoria**** – I'm glad you liked it!**

**ToriRenee161**** – How great is it that you accidentally posted an anon review yet I still knew it was you! I'm so glad you liked my little Alex being thrown in there for good measure, she may not be the only character thrown into the mix but who knows what my imagination will come up with next! I hope you're feeling better honey! XxXx**

**Sarah501b**** – I love the whole Taj Mahal idea except that the group are visiting southern India whereas the Taj Mahal is in Northern India so that's not going to happen but I think I can find something to make a soppy romantic EO moment!**

**Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo**** – thanks again! :D**

**Lou3174**** – haha Well she wasn't supposed to be predicted so I'm glad she wasn't expected! Thank you!**

**Amber-the-best**** – Aww thank you that is just so sweet!**

**A/N: Ok so I had one really bad review and I would like to make a statement - **

**I would like to make it CRYSTAL CLEAR that I do not believe AT ALL that all Africans are baby rapists but was we all know it happens in every country not just New York in America where SVU is based, this is FICTION, it is merely one figment of my imagination, the events in this story do not AT ALL show my opinions on anything or any place. **

**Secondly I would like to state that I do not believe in people giving horrible anonymous reviews. If you get to chapter 5 of my stories and don't like it why on earth carry on reading? Yes my stories are soap operas, I like DRAMA that's why I have very regular reviewers who recognise my style of writing. **

**Oh and I have a policy that I like to keep to when reading which I recommend to everyone DON'T LIKE DON'T READ why waste hours reading 15 chapters if at chapter 3 you decide it's a pile of rubbish. Out of 200+ reviews only 1 bad so I'm not going to let it get me down but it has annoyed me a bit and it delayed me getting this chapter up because it took away all my inspiration on this story and it took a lot of new reviews for me to find it again so thank you to all of you who reviewed you really do give me my mojo**

**Lastly I do not own wrong turn or any of its franchise and would like to express that the opinions in this fic are not my own. **

**Anyway sorry for my rambling and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

* * *

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Sixteen– Day Fifteen**_

"Hey." Elliot smiled as he held around Olivia's naked body in the bed of her cabin.

"Hey." She smiled up at him. "How long have you been awake?"

"About fifteen minutes, you looked to peaceful." He laughed softly.

"So you watched me sleep?" Olivia asked with a cocked eyebrow at the person she fell in love all over again every time she looked at him.

"Yeah." He smiled before kissing her forehead and nudging it with his nose playfully.

She sighed in content and relaxed further into the crook of his arm. They both knew that there was no reason to move yet and that they could just enjoy the feel of each other skin on skin.

"So when do we arrive in India?" Olivia asked her eyes closed in relaxation.

"Four days." Elliot replied.

"Four days." Olivia sighed happily. "That means we have four whole days where we don't have to leave this ship."

"Four whole days and I'm sure we could get away with not leaving this cabin." He chuckled nudging his cheek against her temple making her laugh a little.

"You know with everything that's happened I could really do with getting really drunk today." Olivia muttered.

"You think alcohol is going to help clear your head?" He asked knowing Olivia well enough to know that she didn't often indulge in a binge because of her mother.

"I don't want to clear my head El, I want a few hours where I cannot think at all." She laughed. "But in saying that…" She rolled so she was half lying on his chest. "I can think of a few other ways I could forget everything." Her voice dripped with seduction before she latched her lips onto his making him instantly groan with pleasure.

* * *

At breakfast the room was alive with what was going on around the ship to keep the passengers entertained.

"So what are we going to do today?" Munch asked as soon as everyone was digging into their breakfast.

"Well I was thinking we should all do something altogether." Don said looking around at the group.

"Yeah we've not done anything all of us together." Olivia smiled, right now she wanted to be with all of them, they were her family.

"They've set up a crazy golf course on the sky deck. Maybe we should do that, put some lame bets on or make it fun." Munch suggested and everyone looked at him while the idea played around their heads.

"We could just play a normal game of crazy golf." Olivia suggested knowing that bets would make the game go out of hand.

"Yeah I'm with Liv if we do this then we should do it properly." Elliot smiled at the woman he was sure was his girlfriend.

Everyone murmured their agreements and continued to eat their breakfast.

"They're putting on a movie tonight, on the sky deck. You'll be able to watch a movie under the stars." Melinda said mainly to Fin.

"What movie are they putting on?" Olivia asked thinking it would be romantic.

"Wrong turn." Melinda replied making Elliot burst out laughing. "What?" She asked as everyone turned to him.

"Wrong turn, Liv was thinking how romantic it would be to watch a movie under the stars and they're showing a horror movie." He managed to splutter through his laughter.

"Hey." Olivia said firmly. "Horror movies can be romantic." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Oh they can? Can they?" He teased leaning forward with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yes they can." She teased before his lips landed on hers.

Munch coughed loudly making them jump apart.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong pipe." He said even though every one of them knew it was just because he was uncomfortable seeing the two kissing.

* * *

Later on that morning the group gathered on the sky deck and waited their turn to start the game. As they were a large group they agreed to play in teams which should have been easy but seeing that Don and George weren't exactly a couple like the others Elliot recommended Olivia go with Don and he would go with George.

Olivia wouldn't have admitted it but she was just a little bit disappointed that Elliot had come up with that idea, especially when Fin and Melinda stepped up and Melinda stood in front of Fin and he leant over her, teaching her how to swing but also touching her up at the same time. Olivia wanted that to be her and Elliot.

The game was going well for all of them and only a point or two separated them from each other. It was no surprise to anyone that they were all really competitive.

"Hey Olivia! Is the club thicker than Stabler's dick?" Munch teased when Olivia stepped up for her turn.

Olivia ignored him for now knowing it was his turn next and she could totally get him back. When she shot and got her ball in without any problems a hole in one Munch was gutted that he hadn't psyched her out.

"Sorry Munch but I'm just that good." She said stepping down from the clown face for Munch to take his turn.

Once she was seated Munch stood for a moment as if trying to work out the angle he was to shoot at. Olivia took that opportunity to get back at him not thinking about the embarrassment she would cause herself.

"Hey John!" She called as he got ready to swing. "You know that club, has nothing on Elliot." She said putting a hint of seduction into her voice.

When Munch swung on the next line he completely missed the ball making Don give her a high five even if he didn't appreciate what Olivia had said, they had been just one point behind Munch and Casey but now they would definitely be one point ahead.

"Benson this is war." Munch said as he stepped down.

"Oh I know it is." She replied with an evil smile that made even George's blood curdle.

They moved on to the next hole and Olivia knew it was Don's turn to take a shot. As he stepped up to the plate she could see Munch in the corner of her eye getting ready to say something.

"Hey Cap how does it feel to know Elliot has seen Olivia naked?" He called.

"John!" Elliot and Olivia yelled and Munch just grinned evilly.

"I'd rather it be Elliot than you." Don replied his eyes still fixed on the hole he was about to putt the ball into.

Olivia smirked and sat back, she didn't need to say anything, Don had it completely under control, even if he did miss the hole.

When Elliot stepped up he had such a tight grip on the club that Olivia knew he was angry with Munch, she knew he would have been though because Elliot wasn't quite as understanding about the banter that she and Munch shared.

He swung hard and sent the ball flying completely missing the hole and even diving off the current area which made him even more frustrated, he was just as competitive as the rest of them.

When Munch stepped up Olivia knew she had to think fast about how she could wind him up. She had to get him back for what he said to Don.

"John, Casey told me that the golf club and you have a lot in common and she made it clear she didn't mean in length!" She called just as he went to swing.

When he stepped down and Casey and Melinda had been it was Olivia's turn again. She stepped up knowing that Munch was going to say something and she completely tried to block it out and be focused, she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Hey Benson, Stabler told me that you're as wide as the putt hole." He said with a snigger.

Olivia would have ignored it if it hadn't been for the sound of Elliot's chair hitting the deck. She dropped her club and dove in front of Munch while Fin grabbed hold of Elliot.

"Enough!" Olivia snapped. "Elliot it's just banter calm the fuck down he's said worse. Munch really?"

"Payback's a bitch." He shrugged with a slight smirk.

"Ok as of now this game is officially over!" Don stated.

With one last glare towards Munch, Elliot pulled from Fin's grasp and marched off. Olivia wanted to hurry after him but she knew better and she knew to give him a few minutes to calm down before running off to make sure he was alright.

"Sorry Liv, didn't think he'd over react like that." Munch said genuinely apologising.

"It's alright John, he's just got a lot on his mind." Olivia shrugged. "And in case it matters, I know you were just teasing, we've been like this for years I just think Elliot's had a tough few days and the fact that I'm his… I'm… I'm with him probably makes it feel a lot more personal these days." She explained further before she hurried off in the direction Elliot had taken.

Munch turned to look at the group who were collecting the balls and clubs to return. He felt a little bit guilty about ending the game early but Casey decided she didn't want to stop playing and asked him if he wanted to play a round just the two of them which instantly took his mind off Olivia and Elliot.

* * *

"El!" Olivia called as she walked to the bow of the boat, it seemed to be where the two of them liked to go to think.

"Liv." He said curtly and Olivia really felt like he was being dry with her.

"What's wrong El?" Olivia asked as she stepped up to the metal bars beside him.

"How come you can let him speak to you like that, about you like that in front of Don and George?" He asked angrily.

"Elliot it's banter, Munch and I have always been like that…"

"No!" Elliot snapped. "Not when Don is around that man… that man is like a father to us Olivia especially to you and you're standing there not minding that Munch was saying those things about you!"

"Elliot!" Olivia snapped right back. "Don knew it was just light joking, if it bothered him at all he would have said something, you know he would have and yes it probably made him just a tad bit uncomfortable but the truth is what I was saying about Munch was making it uncomfortable too, because it's Don."

"Liv I'm sorry I shouldn't be snapping at you." He sighed slipping an arm around her. "I just hated hearing him talk about you like that."

"I get it El." She sighed contently as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked out into the horizon. "You know I'd hate it if it had been Casey saying things like that to you just I wouldn't have attacked her." She chuckled and a smile spread on his face.

"You sure about that?" He teased.

"Well maybe I don't know." She shrugged. "Come on let's go relax before lunch." Olivia smiled.

"I really thought we could stay in our room all day today you know." He said seductively and Olivia turned to look at him.

"Well the break was nice but we have some time…"

Olivia needn't have said any more as Elliot scooped her into a princess carry and she laughed as he headed towards their cabin knowing exactly how they were going to spend the next couple of hours before lunch.

* * *

Later that evening the group walked to the sky deck which was now decked with a large projector screen and chairs in a half circle in about six rows. Luckily they hadn't waited too long to go up and managed to get some decent seats with the snacks they'd bought in the shop before coming.

Each couple sat next to each other while Don sat at one end beside Melinda and George sat at the other end beside Olivia. Everyone was relaxed and ready to just enjoy the movie. Elliot who had half a brain had decided to bring a blanket especially when he'd seen Olivia was just wearing a dress and shawl. He draped the blanket over her and she shifted closer to him in her seat making sure the blanket covered both of them when she relaxed her head onto his shoulder and he slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Comfy?" Elliot asked after dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Yeah." Olivia replied happily as Elliot gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

The screen roared to life and everyone instantly stopped talking and relaxed to watch the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended the gang made their way to the bar. As soon as their drinks were served the conversation about what they had watched came alive.

"It was the stupidest thing I have ever seen in my life." Munch stated.

"I would agree with you but I've met you and you're definitely stupider." Fin smiled making the group laugh while Munch rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on guys I understood the movie and the concept was great but that ending was awful." He explained.

"The ending? The whole thing was a little off if you ask me, I mean like you John I get the concept but that guy was shot in the leg and nearly two days later he's still walking? Never gonna happen." Melinda added and the whole group murmured agreements.

"I've been shot, and believe me when I say he'd have been in so much more pain." Elliot replied.

"But think of the adrenaline." Olivia intervened. "I'm not saying he wouldn't be in pain but he was so close to getting killed and he had women to protect too I'm thinking his mind would be focused on something other than the hole in his leg."

"Good point, when I was shot in the ass I may have been down on the ground but I still had my gun aimed." Munch smiled and again there was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"Hey Liv were you crying when that guy in the yellow shirt died?" Elliot asked.

"No." Olivia said all too quickly and the group stared at her. "Ok, yes, but I just thought if that was us I'd just stand there and take the next arrow." Olivia shrugged.

"Hey baby I would be the man dragging you into the car, not the man stupid enough to be shot." He smiled before kissing her temple.

"Says the man who's been shot four times." Olivia smirked making the whole group laugh.

"Yeah ok I've been shot a few times so what I'm still here right?" he smirked before nudging her a little.

"But seriously they're showing Wrong Turn 2 tomorrow night but I don't think I'll be watching it, stupidest movie ever." Munch sighed.

"I'll be watching it, as stupid as it was it did the one thing scary movies are supposed to do and made me jump." Casey smiled.

"Well then maybe I will watch it seeing as you jumped straight into my lap." Munch smirked and the whole group laughed.

"I'll be watching it, I really enjoyed it." Olivia said in actual fact she'd not really be bothered by the movie but she'd enjoyed that every time she'd jumped even in the slightest Elliot would give her a squeeze and kiss her head, as that she'd definitely enjoyed.

"I'll watch it just because I haven't sat down to watch a movie in so long." Don said and the group smiled at him.

"We expected you to be asleep half way through it Cap." Fin smirked making the whole group laugh.

"I probably would have been had it not been for some of the audience jumping, gasping and there were a couple of screamers there watching too, if I'm right Olivia even yelped."

"I don't yelp." Olivia stated.

"Yes she did." George said. "Because I was fine until she yelped and made me jump."

Again the group laughed and Olivia blushed scarlet while Elliot gave her another squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"Well I'm calling it a night, see you all at breakfast." Don smiled getting to his feet.

"Night." Everyone called.

One by one they all went to bed leaving Fin and Melinda the last two to move.

"You coming to stay in my cabin tonight?" Fin asked as he finished off his drink.

"I'm really not in the mood for anything tonight Fin, sorry baby." She sighed.

"Mel, I don't mean to have sex, I'd just like to cuddle up with you." He smiled.

"Ok." She smiled before leaning in and kissing him. "I'd like to sleep with you tonight."

"Then let's go." He said getting to his feet, his hand out waiting for her.

With a goofy smile on her face she slipped her hand into his and let her lead her away.


	17. Day Sixteen

**Anonymous – ****Thank you to everyone who left a anon review, I'm afraid I can't answer them all separate because how would any of you know who I'm replying to but as they were all so lovely thank you so much to you all!**

**Spacekitten2700 –**** Sure!**

**Maggie0502**** – Thank you so much!**

**Amanda4Meloni – ****Maybe we'll find him using the blanket for a reason at the third or fourth screening.**

**SVULover99**** – Thank you so much. **

**Angelstarshimmer**** – Thank you so much, yeah 31 days on a ship plenty of r&r sounds like heaven. **

**Luvs-Crime-Shows**** – Yeah thanks. **

**Sapphire12Essence**** – Yeah well I wanted something a bit new!**

**Ren Victoria**** – Well I tried. **

**ToriRenee161**** – Haha I love you! **

**Sarah501b**** – I'm the same but can't help but love them too!**

**Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo**** – Thank you! x**

**Katieloves2sing**** – Yeah Munch is, I think he's the character who I can have most fun with lol**

**Edge15684 ****– Thanks **

**A/N: Ok so anyone who thinks the very little smut in this is bad and or doesn't like the lack of smut in this story I write smut one shots called SVU Karmasutra this story isn't smut centred and I don't want smut to be the central of this story and I am done with two anon reviews saying I can't write smut just because of this story. **

**Also credit to the anonymous reviewer for what happens to George in this chapter I just wish I knew who it was to give real credit!**

**Lastly I do not own wrong turn or any of its franchise and would like to express that the opinions in this fic are not my own. **

**Anyway sorry for my rambling and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

**ILB**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Seventeen– Day Sixteen**_

Eliot gazed down at a sleeping Olivia. She was lying on her stomach, her hands underneath her head and her face was facing him and her hair was skewed over the pillow and her face. The comforter lay just across her lower back covering the mound of her ass.

He lay propped up on his elbow just watching her back raise and fall with every breath. He didn't want to wake her, she's only been asleep a couple of hours but they had plans and he wanted to keep to them. Slowly he dropped his lips to her bare shoulder and kissed it deeply. Bit by bit he kissed the skin of her back. A moan passed her lips when his finger stroked up and down her side and it brought a smile to her face.

"El?" Olivia questioned when he climbed over her and straddled her hips. He reached to the bedside cabinet where Olivia kept her moisturiser.

"Shh baby just relax." He whispered into her ear and she sighed contently.

She shuddered when the lotion hit her back but Elliot worked his hands into her back and she let out another content sigh.

* * *

It was barely four am when Olivia and Elliot crept out of the cabin hand in hand. They walked together up to the empty sky deck and Elliot moved one of the deck chairs sat down and pulled Olivia into his chest.

"It should begin in a minute." He told her quietly.

"This better be beautiful Elliot seeing as you have me out of bed at four am after an hour of sex before sleep, I've had very little sleep and am very cranky." She said enjoying the feel of his muscular arms around her.

"It will be beautiful, just not as beautiful as you." He said before kissing her head while she giggled.

"You can be so cheesy." She said.

The whole sky slowly turned from purple and red into bright orange with one point right in front of Olivia and Elliot that was brighter altogether. They were quiet, just watching the horizon line in the distance. Bit by bit an orange ball rose from the water casting a glow across the usually blue sea.

"It's so pretty." Olivia whispered when half the flaming ball had risen as if from the water.

Elliot just smiled and kissed her head softly, he'd never thought he'd hear Olivia Benson refer to anything as 'pretty' and it was hard not to chuckle about it.

They just sat and continued to watch for an hour and a half till the great burning sun had completely risen out of the water and the sky had lit up in a light blue colour. Yet neither one of the couple wanted to move. It wasn't until a waiter came over and asked if they wanted a drink that they realised how much time had passed.

* * *

At breakfast the whole group was in a great mood. Olivia and Elliot shared their story about watching the sun rise together making the women 'aww' while the men just looked at Elliot like he'd killed their dog.

"So what's there to do on board today?" Casey asked as everyone began to finish off their breakfast.

"Roller skating." Munch replied, he was definitely the man in the know.

"Ohh that sounds like fun." Olivia smiled, she hadn't been roller skating in years.

"Up on the sky deck." Munch told her and she nodded and looked at Elliot to see if he was as interested in doing it as she was and he just smiled and nodded knowing he could have a lot of fun with Olivia roller skating.

"I think we should all get together tonight." Fin mentioned brining the gang's eyes to him.

"No truth or dare." Elliot said remembering the last time the game got played.

The rest of the meal passed with just comments made across and it was obvious that spending so much time together gave them a lack of things to talk about and in all honesty the group couldn't wait to get to India and go their separate ways again and have something more to talk about when they were back on board the ship.

* * *

After everyone was washed and re-dressed suitable for roller skating they all met up on the sky deck and borrowed skates. Don sat on the side with a camera while one by one everyone went onto the makeshift rink. Music blared from speakers dotted around which had everyone in the mood to dance while they skate which everyone could see was causing more accidents than any actual dance moves.

"Ready?" Elliot asked offering Olivia his hand, she was eyeing the ring carefully as if she was unsure whether or not she was really ready to go into it.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled slipping her hand into Elliot's and allowing him to step into the rink.

Elliot had a little more experience in the rink than anyone knew. He had taken all of his kids roller skating when they were younger and he had become quite the expert at teaching the baby steps. His free hand reached for Olivia's other hand.

She was a little surprised but his reassuring smile gave her warm tingles all over. He skated backwards and Olivia wobbled forward for a while her eyes on the floor watching her feet while Elliot watched her.

Once her feet went smoothly he stepped to the side and just held her hand. They skated together just enjoying the friendly and lively atmosphere that was in the air.

It wasn't until they heard a crash just behind them and George's voice echoing into their ears did they come to a screeching halt.

"George!" Olivia yelled and she skated off leaving Elliot stunned at how much of a natural she was on her skates now she was confident.

George and another man had collided and were in a tangled mess of limbs on the floor. When Olivia fell onto her knees beside George, he and the other guy were in hysterical laughter.

"Are you alright?" Olivia asked and when George saw her panic stricken face he just laughed harder.

"Oh Liv I'm good." He laughed as she helped him to his feet. "I'm so sorry." He said turning to the man who was brushing off his hands against his thighs.

"Oh no it was my fault I'm sorry." He replied and Olivia could see at once the way this man was looking at George and it made her smile.

"No I'm sorry…"

"Ok you're both sorry." Elliot interrupted coming up behind Olivia and wrapping his hands around her waist. "He's fine Liv, come on." Elliot said and Olivia gave one last glance at the two men before skating off with Elliot.

"Again I'm sorry." George said.

"No, no I'm sorry…"

"We really going to do this again?" George laughed and the man just shrugged before skating off and George couldn't help but let his eyes admire the near six foot, black haired, sun kissed skin man whom he'd crashed into… accidentally on purpose.

* * *

Later that evening the gang gathered on the sky deck once again to watch the second installation of Wrong Turn. Olivia was cuddled up into Elliot's side eating the extra-large box of popcorn mixed with skittles, m&m's and jelly beans. At the other end of the row with an empty seat beside him sat George, he was sipping away at his drink when a shadow covered him.

"Hey is this seat taken?"

He recognised the voice before he even lifted up his head and he almost choked on his drink.

"Uh no." He smiled shifting a little in his own seat.

"So uh you didn't break anything earlier right? I didn't cause any damage." The man asked as soon as he sat down.

"No, likewise?" George asked.

"No. I'm all fine."

"George." He said holding his hand out to the man.

"Mathew." He replied giving George a handshake and a wide smile.

It turned out that Mathew hadn't watched the first installation the previous evening and had absolutely no idea that the movie was a horror and the only reason he'd turned up to watch it was because he'd overheard Elliot and Olivia talking about it when they were in the store buying snacks.

He'd jumped throughout the movie almost into George's lap a few times. Olivia had even heard him yelp from her seat all the way on the other side, it was then she'd noticed Mathew, she had first thought it was George and was ready to throw something at him for being so soft but when she'd seen George's hand squeeze Mathew's thigh she could only smile and settle back into Elliot to watch the remainder of the movie.

When the credits rolled and the light of the sky deck was turned back on Olivia saw George and Mathew talking. She pointed them out to Elliot who just raised his eyebrows, he was a Catholic man and just because he'd accepted George as a gay man he didn't want it flaunted in his face but because of Olivia he just bit his tongue and took her hand leading her back to their cabin.

"So George what do you do for a living?" Mathew asked as they walked to the bow of the boat side by side at a particularly slow pace.

"I'm a psychiatrist for the FBI." He replied, he didn't want this to kick off with a lie.

"Impressive." Mathew smiled. "So you're Doctor George."

"Yeah, so what about you? What do you do for a living?" George asked.

"Uh I'm a surgeon uh an Attending."

"Oh so you're Doctor Mathew? Huh." George teased and Mathew laughed softly.

"Yeah I'm a Doctor." Mathew laughed. "Mathew Hunter."

"George Huang. So what type of surgery do you specialise in Mathew?" George asked.

"Neurology." Mathew chuckled.

"Oh so we both work shrinking heads in some way." George chuckled and Mathew smiled broadly.

"In some ways yes. So, what do you do with the FBI?" Mathew asked.

"Actually for the past few years I've been working directly with the NYPD." George explained. "I am the criminal psychoanalyst for Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, I'm also the onsite shrink."

"Wow." Mathew replied. "Special Victims that's like sex crimes and child abuse right?"

"That's right." George replied suddenly thinking about everything Olivia would say after a failed date.

"God, I couldn't imagine working something like that I mean I've seen rape victims, I've operated on the ones who have their heads bashed into walls and stone floors but … I don't know if I could do your job or the cops' either."

"They're a good bunch, they're all there for their own reasons and they're doing a fine job." George replied and Mathew smiled and nodded in reply.

"So who are you on this cruise with? I'm guessing that woman who spoke to you when I crashed into you." Mathew continued.

"Yeah, Olivia, she's one of my best friends, then her boyfriend Elliot and our co-workers John, Fin, Casey and Melinda and our boss Don." George replied with a smile.

"You're here with your co-workers?" he asked surprised.

"We won the cruise for being the unit with the highest case closure rate in the NYPD, thirty one days of sun and sea." George explained. "What about you?"

"I'm on my own. My relationship ended a few months ago and I guess I needed to escape." Mathew replied.

"Oh I'm sorry." George said softly.

"I'm not, he was abusive." Mathew sighed. "It took a while for me to realise that he didn't love me but he loved the power he had over me and when I finally faced him and told him that I had enough he broke my nose and after a very expensive plastic surgeon I'm as good as new."

"Right." George smiled.

"You're psychoanalysing me." Mathew laughed and George turned to him and smiled.

"No, I don't need to." He replied and Mathew looked confused at him. "You've taken charge of your own life."

"And what does that mean Doctor George? Am I crazy?" Mathew asked half laughing.

"No, you're as sane as can be and it means you're strong Doctor Mathew." George laughed.

"Right." Mathew smiled. "You want to get a drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

At the bar Olivia and Elliot sat drinking and talking. She wanted to know where George had gone and what he was up to.

"Liv, I don't mind that George is gay, I'm kinda over it but then I don't want it flaunted in front of my face. I mean I'm Catholic Olivia and it clearly says that men shouldn't lie with other men…"

"Elliot. This is the twenty first century ok, there are Catholic gays these days." Olivia sighed, she hated it, whenever they worked a case that involved a gay man Elliot would go on some crusade and be very anti-gay.

"Fine whatever, I just don't agree with it so I don't want it flaunted in my …" Elliot cut off when George and his friend walked to them.

"Hey guys." Olivia smiled her elbow knocking into Elliot to make sure he would shut up.

"Hey Liv can we sit with you?" George asked.

"Of course." Olivia said before Elliot could say anything. "So hi I'm Olivia, this is Elliot."

"Mathew." He smiled as George went to get them each a drink.

"It's nice to meet you but we're off to bed, come on Liv." Elliot said kissing her cheek.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled getting to her feet feeling a little bit annoyed at Elliot.

"You too." Mathew said just as George arrived back with the drinks.

"We're going to bed, have fun, behave and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Olivia said before kissing his cheek.

"Night Liv, night Elliot."

"Night." Elliot replied already walking off.

Olivia ran to catch up with him and slipped her hand into his.

"Fine we won't hang out with George and his new friend as long as you don't say mean things about him every five minutes." Olivia stated as they walked to Olivia's cabin.

"Deal." He smiled before kissing her head softly, of course if he wanted to hang out with Olivia so much he was going to have to get over it.


	18. Day Seventeen

**THANK YOU! To everyone who has reviewed, especially those who have come back and said they want more and asking me to update, after a guest review put me off writing it for a while I kind of forgot all the ideas I had for this and then just forgot about it, after many reviews asking for updates I re-read it hoping to spark something and I did!**

**A/N: I would like to express that the Homophobic views held by Elliot in the previous chapter and in the following are not my own views or beliefs, those who know me well enough on this site know that I am not in ANY WAY homophobic and 85% of my friends are gay men and my bestest (I know that's not a word) friend in the whole wide world is a bisexual female, I am against homophobia in every way but this is just a story.**

**I would also like you to know an embarrassing moment in this chapter that happens to Elliot is a true story curtsey of my now ex-boyfriend, we were cuddling up in bed and I was telling him about the previous chapter about them watching the sunrise and he told me the story of him and his friends in Ibiza, so kudos to him for being my inspiration! **

**Lastly I do not own wrong turn or any of its franchise and would like to express that the opinions in this fic are not my own. **

**Anyway sorry for my rambling and please enjoy this next chapter.**

**10 reviews before next chapter? **

**Steff oxo**

**ILB**

_**The SVU gang win a cruise. Thirty one days of sun, sea and more. How do they cope being just them for an entire month with no getaway other than opposite ends of the ship?**_

_**Chapter Eighteen– Day Seventeen**_

Olivia lay in Elliot's arms as they both basked in post-coital glow. They didn't need to speak as they breathed in complete synchronicity without any effort, just feeling the heat radiating from each other's bodies was more than enough words for the pair.

They had decided not to bother joining the group for breakfast this morning and stay in bed enjoying each other's bodies and each other's company instead. It was now gone nine am and they had promise Munch by text they would join them on the sky deck for the days event – Treasure Hunt, with a dance class for the winning couple.

"We're gonna have to get moving." Olivia sighed, the hum of her voice vibrating on Elliot's chest.

"Yeah." He replied groggily his arm giving her bare shoulders a gentle squeeze.

"I don't want to move." Olivia moaned and Elliot chuckled a little making her head bounce on his chest.

"I know, how about this evening before the movie, you and I could watch the sun set? I mean, we've already seen it rise." He said sheepishly.

"Sure." Olivia smiled and Elliot could hear the joy in her voice, he'd never have put Olivia badass Benson down as a soppy romantic but here she was smiling at the thought of watching the sun set with him, truth was Olivia had never had Elliot down as a romantic till now either, but really? How well could you know a person?

ILB

When they arrived on the sky deck the first clue was handed to each couple in a plain white envelope with the number one, they were told not to open it yet.

"George's paired with Mathew." Olivia smiled looking over at the two men who seemed to be relaxed and leaning towards each other, Olivia shook her head and grinned, she knew enough about body language to understand why they both were pushing one hip in the direction of the other man and she would have to have a word with dear Georgie afterwards.

The only person not around was Don, this was a couples event and so he'd found himself taking a book down to the spa thinking a nice massage and facial could be enjoyed instead.

Olivia and Elliot, Melinda and Fin, Munch and Casey, the three couples were paired up as expected. They somehow knew that this was going to get competitive and when Munch slammed a hundred dollar bill down on the table in front of them Olivia grinned, this was her territory and the fact his eyes were hook on hers spoke everything she was thinking.

"One hundred that Elliot and I will finish before you." Olivia said pulling her own hundred out of her wallet.

"Hell no, Casey and I will finish first." Munch chuckled.

"I guess I'll watch the money." Fin sighed picking up the two hundred dollar bills, he was always the one watching the money in the office when Munch and Olivia would go off on one of their tirades.

They all turned their attention away when a man in a suit with the American Cruises LTD logo stepped up to the podium to announce the rules.

ILB

Don Cragen walked calmly from the powder room in his white robe. He only wore underwear beneath it and he felt a little vulnerable and exposed. The lady who approached him had to be in her late fifties. She wore a smile on her face that instantly relaxed Don.

"Sir, my name's Georgina and I'll be taking care of you today." She smiled extending her hand to him.

"Nice to meet you." Don replied shaking her soft petite perfectly manicured hand.

"So what are you looking for today?" She asked.

"Uh…" He really had no idea what he was doing in a spa, it just seemed like a good idea. "What would you suggest?"

"Oh honey, I'll take good care of you." She teased and he smiled nervously, Georgina had a dazzling smile.

"Ok." Don replied and he followed her through to a treatment room.

"So we'll begin with a seaweed facial, hand massage and you can rest your feet in a foot sauna." She told him.

"Do what you do." Don replied as she guided him to one of the seats.

"First off you can have a gel eye mask while I go and mix up the face mask, do you have a preference on music?" She was instantly at the fridge getting the cold gel mask.

"Not particularly." Don replied, what type of music did one listen to when having a face mask?

"Ok sweetie, I think some classical would do us both some good." She chuckled and Don couldn't help but break out in a grin.

ILB

Back on the sky deck Olivia and Elliot were on their fifth clue. Olivia was on form as it was a competition between her and Munch and Elliot was just trying to enjoy spending time with his girlfriend.

"I think this is the gym." Olivia said her eyes not leaving the clue.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked as he kissed her neck.

"God yes, El stop." Her voice was breathy and Elliot knew he was getting her aroused.

"You want me to stop?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes… no … El…" She managed as he latched his lips around the lobe of her ear.

"Come." He said taking her hand.

Olivia was pulled into the nearest cupboard and it was lucky for both of them she was wearing a skirt.

Elliot's hands did quick work of her panties as she freed his erection from his confines without removing any of their clothes.

He tested her with his thumb before pounding into her.

"Ah!" She called out before one of her hands found its way to her mouth so she could stifle her own calls.

"Always so ready for me Olivia." He whispered. "You need to relax some."

"Fuck El." She whimpered as he slowly pulled out of her before thrusting hard into her quickly. "Ah!" She gasped again before dropping her forehead onto his shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked gently.

"Move El, God damn it." She whispered.

Elliot slowly began to move at a lazy pace. Olivia groaned in frustration into his ear and he chuckled again before picking up the pace. Her hands gripped tight onto his shoulders. One more hard hammering thrust later and Olivia came undone. She vibrated and contorted and Elliot held her upright until her climax triggered his own.

Ten minutes later they stepped out of the cupboard trying to act as if nothing happened.

"Munch can win that hundred." Olivia said. "I really can think of a million things I'd rather be doing than this treasure hunt."

"Miss Benson." Elliot said coyly extending his hand to her.

"Mr Stabler, take me to our room." She chuckled.

"Oh my pleasure." He replied before scooping her up in his arms making her squeal in delight.

ILB

Munch and Casey didn't win the treasure hunt but they did beat Elliot and Olivia. They two met with Fin and Melinda to wait for Olivia and Elliot and were starting to get a little impatient.

"Where the hell could they be?" Munch asked, he was looking forwards to rubbing it in Olivia's face that he had won.

"Something tells me they got caught up in other things and forgot about the treasure hunt man." Fin sniggered making everyone else laugh. "Save your gloating till later and let's go have a drink." He said.

Munch reluctantly agreed wishing maybe he'd had the same idea as Olivia with Casey, as that would have been a much more exciting morning than what he had actually had with her as she wasn't into the treasure hunt at all.

ILB

Don met the four at dinner and they were shortly joined by George and Mathew who was introduced properly to everyone. George was obviously very happy and it was a surprise for all of them to witness, though a joy and Don started to wonder if they would all find their match on this ship, he wasn't sure if he would but then again, he had met someone.

"Where's Olivia and Elliot?" Don asked as the food began to come out, he knew that the duo weren't likely to miss the meal.

"Don't know, we haven't seen them since the start of the treasure hunt, they snuck off and we haven't seen them since." Melinda replied making everyone around the table snicker.

"What's so funny?" Olivia's voice hit their ears as another chair was brought to the large table to replace the one Mathew had taken.

"You and Elliot, what was so important that you skimped out on our bet Liv?" Munch asked smirking making Olivia laugh uncomfortably.

"We got bored and found a more entertaining way to pass the morning." Olivia shrugged before slipping into the chair Elliot had pulled out for her. "Hey Mathew, glad you could join us." She said steering the conversation tactfully away from her and Elliot.

"My pleasure." He nodded. "I'm not really missed at my table anyhow, bunch of stuck up so and so." He laughed making everyone else laugh too, his laugh was quite infectious and Olivia couldn't resist flashing George a wink.

"So what're everyone's plans for when we dock in India tomorrow?" Don asked as everyone ate and drank heartily, with it being all inclusive no one watched how much they ate or drank just enjoyed what was on offer.

"I want to visit the Gandhi Memorial which is not far from where we're docking." Olivia said as she waited for someone else to say something.

"I'd love to see that." Mathew commented without a thought.

"You should come." Olivia said. "You're up for it right George?"

"Yeah sounds like fun." He smiled, Elliot said nothing and decided he'd discuss it later with her.

"We're planning on going to the rock memorial." Munch said signalling himself and Casey.

"I think we'll tag along with you guys." Fin said eventually. "I fancy seeing this rock memorial."

"And Don?"

"I think I'll stay on the boat or just go walking."

"You should come with us." Olivia encouraged, she wanted Don to get as much out of this holiday as the rest of them.

"I'll think about it thank you Liv." Don smiled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone!**

No this isn't an update :(

**This is EVEN BETTER! (For me anyhow)**

I've been quite here on fan fic for a while now because MY NOVELLA IS PUBLISHED! WHOOO!

So if you want to read something sexy, erotic, kinky, full of sex, fantasy and Romance then head over to:

**Amazon (for kindle)**

**Smashwords (for PDF, RTF, ePub, Mobi and many others)  
**

**Kobo**

**WHSmiths**

Search Meeting My Master and VOILA Meeting My Master (BOOK I: A week with my Romanian) by Steffie Dawn should appear. It's currently selling at approx $1.55 (give or take a few cents or £1 other currencies will vary.

**I'd love for you guys to give it a try, our little slogan is "MAKES FIFTY SHADES LOOK LIKE THE BIBLE" I even said that and who was behind me? My Vicar... that was FUNNY.**

Also if you're bored head over to www dot steffiedawn dot co dot uk where you'll find links to all the sites I am on, that way you can keep up with me!

Thanks to you ALL for giving me the courage I needed to go ahead and do this!

Steff x


End file.
